The Legend of Spyro: New life after
by spyroXcynder115
Summary: Spyro and Cynder just defeated malefor and the world is safe but after the blast from Spyros fury, what happend to our heros...
1. Chapter 1: the awaking

**Hey this is my first story and through a couple chapters if you reconize something, it is not my chapters to chapter 4. I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT TO THE FIRST 4. ENJOY!**

Darkness is what only Spyro sees in his eyes. The blast from his Dragon Fury to stop the planet from breaking apart has blinded him and he was blacked out. The last thing he saw was the walls of the core of the planet breaking apart and he and Cynder were on the planet's core, a large crystal. Spyro told her to leave to save herself, but Cynder refused and wants to stay with him. Spyro was glad that she stayed for him, in case the Fury kills him and her in the process. And it seems that the Fury actually did kill them. Now it seems he's in complete darkness and he seems to be alone. "I don't believe it. The Fury actually killed me and Cynder. But it won't matter anyway. The whole world was saved because of me. I have fufilled my destiny" Spyro thought to himself in darkness. Then, out of complete darkness, there was a slight echo sound. But it was hard to make out. But the sound grew louder and the echo reverberates in darkness. Spyro listens to the sound in darkness until he can finally make it out what it's saying. "Spyro...Spyro...Spyro..." said an echoing voice. It sounds kind of faint to Spyro's ears, but he can hear clear as day. The voice is like calling to him. Spyro begins to listen to it more until Spyro noticed something familiar. The voice and its tone seems familiar and recognizable to his ears. Spyro knows that kind of voice anywhere. But could it be who he thinks it is? If it is, how's that possible to communicate with him in the afterlife? "Spyro...Spyro..." said the voice.

"Is that you? Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro...Wake up...Wake up..." said the voice.

"Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro...Wake up...It is time..." said the voice. Then suddenly, Spyro sees a bright light appearing in front of him. It got brighter and brighter until Spyro sees only white in his eyes and around him.

Spyro slowly and weakly opened his eyes and saw a blurry image in his eyes. Then Spyro got confused about something. Was he actually dreaming? Spyro thought he was dead. By the time Spyro raised his head, he felt a sharp pain in his head and placed his paw on it. Spyro has never felt this kind of headache before. It felt like someone is pounding a warhammer on his skull. "Damn...My head..." said Spyro. Spyro tries to stand up, but due to his loss of strength after using the Dragon Fury, he collaspes to the ground. Then the blurry look in his eyes began to sharpen and Spyro can now see clearly. He takes a long look around and sees that this area is beautiful from the looks of it. The rivers were flowing with cold water as its surface was sparkling like diamonds from the surface. Butterflies were fluttering around together across patches of beautifully colored flowers. The green leaves of the trees were blowing against the gusts of wind along with the grass. And the sunlight shones all over the field and him. Spyro then tries to get up again, but it seems he doesn't have the strength to even move at all. Then he noticed something in the distance. A large crystal was standing next to a river and it was shining with the color of green. Spyro already knows what it is. Trying to get it, he weakly crawls over to the green crystal. He could have walked there, but he was too weak to do so. But Spyro refused to give up and tried harder. When he finally reached the foot of the crystal, he places his paw on it and the green crystal was sparked with energy. Spyro felt the rush of the crystal's energy coarsing through his veins and felt it filling his entire body. Then Spyro felt the strength returning to his body. The green crystal then turns dark, drained of its energy. Spyro was then able to stand up. And when he did, Spyro notices something. This place seems awfully familiar to him. As if he's been here before. Then something popped into his mind. A sign of realization dawns on his face. It's the Valley of Avalar! He's back at the surface! But Spyro became confused again. "What a minute. If I'm at the core of the planet, then how did I get back on the surface?" Spyro thought to himself. Then Spyro remembers something else. A very odd remembrance. And it has something to do with Cynder. "Wait a moment. Did Cynder say something back at the core?" Spyro thought to himself.

* * *

_*****Flashback*****_

* * *

The interior walls around the core of the planet continued to shatter apart and were split apart from each other. Spyro and Cynder then landed on the core's giant crystal and felt the crystal's surface shake with earthshattering power. Spyro sees Cynder appoaching him with a sad look on her face. Cynder thought it was her fault that this is happening. "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" said Cynder.

"Don't be. It's over now" said Spyro. Then the walls began to crack and shatter much more than ever. "So this is it?" asked Cynder watching the world crack. The sound they make were loud and deafening as Cynder and Spyro watched the world being destroyed around them. Spyro then closes his eyes. He needs to do something and he needs help. Then, in the midst of destruction, Spyro could have sworn there was Ignitus behind him, saying something to him. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future" said Ignitus. Spyro's eyes were shot opened with realization. Then he turns to Cynder. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder" said Spyro.

"No, Spyro. You don't need to do anything. Let's just go" said Cynder.

"Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop this. I think I'm meant to" said Spyro. Both were quiet for a moment. Then Cynder spoke with a soft smile on her face. "Then I'm with you" said Cynder. Spyro just looks at her, wondering why she wants to, but then he began to levitate up in the air. Then he was encloaked in a bright purple light. Cynder can only watched him prepare to do something outstanding. As he grew brighter and Cynder thought they can die, she took a step forward to whisper one thing she wanted to say all along since Spyro saved her from her darkness. "I love you" whispered Cynder. Then Spyro unleashed his power and a bright white blast engulfed the core and spreads throughout the planet.

* * *

*****_Flashback Ends_*****

* * *

"She said that she loved me" said Spyro. Right now, Spyro could not believe that Cynder actually said that. And she actually meant that. But to Cynder's unknowing, Spyro was also in love with her too. After he freed her from Malefor's dark control, he couldn't help but felt a strange feeling around her. The way she looked at him and the way she smiled, it was beautiful. When he thought he could lose her when Gaul captured at the Mountain of Malefor, he has to go and rescue her because he fears for her life. Then Spyro began to feel that Cynder might have the same feelings for him. There was the way she nuzzled him when he lost Ignitus, and it was lovingly. And Spyro has wondered if she has fallen in love with him. And now Spyro has known the truth. Then a thought popped into his head. "Wait. If I'm here, then where's..." Spyro thought to himself. Then Spyro remembered someone that he has not seen yet. And he has forgotten about her. "Cynder!" said Spyro. Spyro then starts to look around for her. "Cynder! Cynder!" said Spyro calling out to her. He starts to panic when he couldn't find her, until he sees a body lying not far than fifteen feet away from him. And it was a body of a black dragoness. Spyro quickly ran over to her body. When he got close to her, Cynder looks lifeless like she wasn't breathing. "Cynder?" said Spyro shaking her, trying to wake her. But she hadn't moved at all. Then Spyro got worried. "Cynder, wake up!" said Spyro. Spyro shook her more but Cynder wouldn't budge. She was as still as a stone. "Cynder! Please!" begged Spyro and shook her much more, but Cynder never moved at all. Then tears began to shed and fall from Spyro's eyes. "Cynder, please" said Spyro quietly with voice breaking into tears. Then he rested his head on her and started crying. Spyro then knew she was dead. Killed by his own fury. He wanted her to leave to save herself, but wanted to stay with him. And now she's dead because of him. "Cynder" sobbed Spyro quietly and cried on her. A great and deep sadness for the purple dragon. And he lost the one he loved. But worst of all, he never told that he loved her. All was in silence as Spyro cried over the loss of Cynder. But then. "Mmmm?...Spyro?" muttered Cynder weakly as she starts to stir. Spyro's head immediately rose up when he heard her voice and tears have disappeared. Spyro suddenly turned happy. "Cynder! You're alright!" said Spyro and nuzzled her. Cynder smiled, although she was weak. "Can you get up?" asked Spyro.

"I...don't know..." said Cynder and tried to get up. But like Spyro, she was too weak to even stand up. Cynder collasped to the ground. "Hold on. I get you some green crystals" said Spyro. He doesn't want to leave her in that weak state, but he has to find some crystals. "I'll be right back! I promise!" said Spyro and began to flap his wings and flew up in the air. Keeping himself afloat in the air with his wings, he takes a good look around the area. And he definetly recognizes this place as the Valley of Avalar. Then he sees something gleaming on the mountainside. But it was so far away from his eyes. But he flew over to get a better look. When he got close, it was revealed to be another green crystal growing on the face of the mountain. With no ledge for him to land on, he just flew over and used Earth Blast to blast the crystal. It exploded like there was a bomb right next to it and the crystal pieces were in the air. Spyro flew after a piece falling to the earth and grabbed it with his mouth and flew back to Cynder. But Spyro was worried again. What if something happened to her while he was gone? When he returned to where he left her, he was relieved. Cynder is still alright. He flew down and dropped the green crystal next to her. Cynder slowly and weakly grabbed the crystal with her paw and felt the surge of energy going into her body. Cynder moans slightly due to the energy flowing through her. When the crystal was drained, she started to stand up. Spyro finished it by helping her up. "Where are we?" asked Cynder.

"We're back in Avalar" said Spyro.

"We are?" asked Cynder looking around.

"Yeah" said Spyro. Both were quiet for a several seconds until Cynder spoke with an amazed look. She turned to Spyro and said "I can't believe it! You done it! You saved the world!" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I did!" said Spyro feeling happy. But there was something that he wanted to say to her. Something that was in his heart since he first saw her. "Listen...um, Cynder?" said Spyro.

"Yes?" said Cynder while moving away with her back turned to him.

"There's something...um..well...I wanted to say to you" said Spyro. But he was nervous. This was the first time he ever told a girl how he felt about her. If you ever had a crush on a girl and you were too nervous to tell her with your face blushing, that is how Spyro is feeling right now. "Well, what is it?" asked Cynder still without looking at him.

"I...um...well—I..." said Spyro nervously.

"If you wanted to thank me for standing by with you through this whole adventure, I understand" said Cynder.

"I love you!" said Spyro. Cynder suddenly went dead quiet when she heard him. She was very silent. Spyro realizes that she took the comment very well from the looks of it. Then she slowly turned to him with the look combined of surprise and disbelief. She just stared at him until she finally spoke. "What?" said Cynder quietly. Then Spyro smiled. "I love you, Cynder" said Spyro. Then Cynder began to smile and she can hardly breathe. She was very surprised about this. "Spyro? Did you mean it?" asked Cynder as she walks towards him.

"Every word of it" said Spyro.

"Spyro, I..." said Cynder.

"I always wanted to tell you this when I first fell in love with you. When you were captured by Gual, I was so scared I thought I could lose you. When you comforted me when I lost Ignitus, you nuzzled me. And when I unleashed the Fury, Cynder...you said that you loved me" said Spyro.

"You DID hear me!" said Cynder.

"I love you. With all my heart" said Spyro.

"I...I love you too, Spyro!" said Cynder.

"And that's why I-" said Spyro but was suddenly interrupted when Cynder kissed him on the lips. Spyro was startled by her boldness for a moment, but then returns the favor by kissing her back. As they kissed, they wrapped their tails around each other's tail. And the feeling of love caused their wings to open up slowly, but they drew back in. When they were done, they rested their heads on each other in love and peace. Then they opened their eyes and they looked at each other. "We should get back to the others. Sparx is probably worried about me" said Spyro.

"They can wait. Let's just...spend some time together. You and me" said Cynder.

"I don't know..." said Spyro.

"Please?" asked Cynder fluttering her eyes at him. Spyro couldn't resist her look and beauty. "Well, I suppose we could. After all, I do need a rest" said Spyro.

"Not anytime soon" said Cynder with a sly look and grin. Then she hits him on the shoulders playfully. "Tag! You're it!" said Cynder and flew up in the air. Spyro then laughed. "Oh, no! You're getting away from me! Come here!" laughed Spyro and flew off after her. Both continued to laugh as they chased after each other in the air in the Valley of Avalar. Both now in peace. And are finally now lovers to each other. The love between the purple dragon and the black dragoness.


	2. Chapter 2: back to warfang

Back at the Temple, Spyro and Cynder's friends are waiting for their return. It's been four days after Malefor's defeat and the world was saved by Spyro. The Dragon Temple was now returned to its rightful place and was magically repaired on its own. The statue of Malefor in where the Dojo is at, is now gone from its place. But right now, everyone was getting worried. They have heard no word of Spyro and Cynder and some couldn't rest. They wanted to look through the Pool of Visions to locate them. But without Ignitus, who was gifted in seeing visions, they can't use it. Hunter was up at the balcony keeping a watchful eye for them. He's been standing there for a few days and nights. He never even closed his eyes to rest. But he's getting tired of waiting for them. "*Sighh*...what's the point? It's been four days and they haven't showed up" Hunter thought to himself while his tail twitched. He turned and walked away from the balcony and into the Temple where everyone else was pacing back and forth waiting for them. But Sparx, Spyro's foster brother, is what seems to be worried the most. Hunter cleared his throat which got everyone's attention. "Everyone, it's been a few days and we received no word of Spyro and Cynder. And I fear that they might not be alive at all" said Hunter.

"They can't be dead, man! They got to be alive!" said Sparx in a panicked tone. Sparx has been worried about Spyro since he heard that Spyro used Dragon Fury to heal the world and was reported to be dead. But the Guardians didn't buy it. And they've been waiting since. But Sparx was the one that was worried the most. He and Spyro were like brothers to each other when they were born. And they looked after each other. "Sparx, I don't know what to tell you. It's been days. I know you don't want to hear this, but we may have to accept that...they're gone" said Hunter.

"No man! It can't be! Spyro's the only brother I have!" cried Sparx.

"Son, unfortunatly he's right. It's been four days and we heard nothing from Spyro or Cynder. We may have to accept this" said Cyril with a sad look.

"Nooo! Spyro!" cried Sparx and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey now, you should be proud of him. Spyro and Cynder saved us all. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here right now. We should be thanking them" said Terrador trying to comfort him. Sparx sniffed and said "I know, but it sucks! Spyro promised me that he wouldn't leave me behind!".

"And who said I'll be going anywhere?" a voice said. Everyone quickly turned to the balcony to see Cynder and Spyro there. Everyone was shocked except for Sparks who was freaking out. "Spayro your alive! I knew you would come back!" Then went to go go hug Spyro on his snout. "Ok ok Sparks, its good to see you too." spyro chuckled. And before Sparks could speack again Cynder said, "Hey Sparks, told you I'd take care of him." she said. "Thank you so much for bringing him back Cynder, and I want to say sorry for saying everything i said about you and how I treated you. Spyro and the rest of the guardians trusted you while I didn't, im sorry." "Oh thank you Sparks." Cynder smiled and gave him a small kiss on Sparxs tiny head. "Did I just get kissed by the terror of the skies?" sparks said. With that everyone just burst out laughing at Sparks comment, then Sparks also started to laugh as well. As the laughter died down Terrador spoke up, "Spayro where is Ignitus?" Everyone went quiet awaiting Spyros response. He looked down as a tears rolled from his eyes and said, "He didn't make it." Everyone was shocked. "He sacrificed himself for us to get through the ring of fire." cynder said comforting spyro. "It was a noble sacrifice he made." terrador said sadly. "Anyway we will talk more tomarrow, Spyro, Cynder your rooms are ready for you when you. Ill show you to them." terrador said. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then at Terrador, "Terrador we'd like a room together if you dont mind, me and Cynder became closer freinds ever since Malefors defeat." spyro said. Terrador thought a bit then nodded. spyro and Cynder followed Terrador to their room with Spyros wing around Cynders nuzzling her with his tail wrap around hers. everyone else started to leave, when Sparx said, "Did yall just see that?" "what is there to see Sparxs." cyril asked. "You know, the nuzzling, Spyros wing over her and there tails wrapped around each other. Im telling you guys somthings up with them." Hunter answered,"Sparx they just got back, let them be. you should get some rest. Ok Im heading back to my viilage Cyril, Volteer, Sparks. Goodnight." "Goodnight to you too." said cyril. With that everyone went off to bed while Sparx was alone on the chamber. "Guess I am going crazy" he said as he went off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: the secret

It's been six months after Spyro and Cynder's return to the Temple, and everyone was unaware that they have fallen in love for each other. Each every two nights in the week, they would sneak away from the temple and flew off for their date. But everything's according to plan, they haven't been caught at all and know one knows about their secret. Until this night though, is when they thought about it. They were having their dinner at a restuarant in Warfang. But the restuarant was the most beautiful place in town. They get to eat outside in the most beautiful field. Flowers were blooming and a waterfall keeps pounding the earth. This was also a great spot for dragons to eat at. But they mostly came for sight-seeing rather than food. But the night is pretty. A full moom glows overhead of Spyro and Cynder. And the musicians are playing music in harps and flutes. They are waiting for their waiter to show while they look over their menus. Spyro looks up and sees Cynder's eyes reading the menu. He was amazed of how beautiful her eyes looks with pure emerald eyes. The candle on the table gave Cynder's black scales a beautiful yet faint gray glow. That got Spyro thinking "Wow, I can't believe that I'm with the most beautiful dragoness that is sitting in front of me right now" when Spyro thought to himself. Then he got a wicked grin and slipped his tail under the table to tickle Cynder. When he tickled her calf area of the leg, she let out a shriek and jumped off the ground. Although Cynder shrieked, noone payed any attention to her as they eat and talk. She looked at Spyro chuckling to himself. She just glared at him for doing what he did. Then she also gave a wicked grin and slipped her tail under the table. "Ahh!" yelped Spyro and he jumped off the ground. He looked at Cynder and she was giggling. "That's what you get for tickling me!" giggled Cynder.

"Yeah, I guess I've earned it" replied Spyro. Then in no time at all, their waiter showed up, a dragoness, that is. "Hello, I'm Aurora, and I'll be your waitress for this evening. I'll start by getting your orders. What would you like sir?" said the waitress.

"I like to have salted lamb with lots of Kardashian peppers with buttered bread covered in honey. And what about you, Cyn?" said Spyro.

"I'll have what he's having, except no salt seasoning on the lamb and covered in Chican sauce" said Cynder.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your orders. Until then, enjoy yourselves" said the waitress and took up their menus and walked away.

"You know, I heard this place has a lot of proposals" said Spyro.

"Really?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, it's known to happen around Wednesday" replied Spyro.

"Wait, isn't today Wednesday?" asked Cynder.

"Yep" replied Spyro. Then Cynder noticed something on her hand and gasped. "Oh no! I chipped a claw! And I just got my claws filed!" cried Cynder. Spyro then knew that Cynder is panicking over her claws. He knows how she feels about them. So he came up with an idea to calm her down. He smiled and said "Hey, Cyn". She then looked at Spyro in the eyes. "You're my everything" said Spyro softly. Then she no longer panicked and then she started giggling. Then she said "Is that the best you can come up with after two months of dating?". Then Spyro felt ashamed afterwards. Cynder does have the point. What he said _was_ terrible. Cynder, however, knows how he's feeling. "Hey, I don't mean that _too_ personal" said Cynder with a smile while comforting him.

"I know, I just forgot to say that your eyes have the most perfect emerald color" said Spyro. Right away, Cynder immediatly blushed and said "Awww, Spyro". Then she leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek. "I think it's time to tell the others what's going on with us. What do you think, Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know, I don't think we ready to tell them yet, Cyn" said Spyro.

"Spyro, it's been two months, I think it's time. Besides, we've already told Whirlwind and Ember about us" said Cynder.

"We've told Ember?" said Spyro who seems curious.

"You don't remember?" said Cynder.

"Remember what?" asked Spyro.

"You don't remember telling them? And how Ember reacted when you told her that I'm your girlfriend?" said Cynder.

* * *

*****_flashback*****_

* * *

It's was a month before their dinner and Spyro are Cynder are walking together in the hallway talking to each other. When out of nowhere, they heard a voice. "Spyro?" said a voice. They turned around and saw a blue dragon standing behind them. He looks like Spyro, except the fact that his horns are curved backwards and has yellow fins moving from the back of his head to his back. He has a yellow underbelly with wings. Besides that his eyes are also yellow. But his wings are different than any other dragon's. His wings look as sharp as razors. Cynder doesn't recognize him from anywhere, but somehow, Spyro knows who he is. "Whirlwind!" said Spyro. Spyro seems happy to see him. Then Cynder remembers, Spyro and Whirlwind were best friends after Spyro rescued her from her darkness. In fact, Whirlwind was also rescued as well. He was found abandoned at his home with no parents around, which they were never found. With noone to love, he feels that he'll find love again. Until Spyro came and comforted him. In no time at all, they became very best friends. Two weeks later though, he have to leave to find Cynder and was encased in the Time crystal for three years. They haven't seen each other since, until today. Spyro and Whirlwind then walked to each other and Spyro then said "You son of a gun!" and then they engaged in an arm wrestling match. They actually do it all the time. And it's been three years so it's been a long time. Whirlwind is already losing to Spyro. Spyro just laughed. "What's the matter? Arm's sore from turning too many pages from a book?" teased Spyro.

"Isn't that supposed to be an insult?" laughed Whirlwind. What Spyro said was true. Ever since Whirlwind lived in the Dragon Temple, he's been reading thousands of books and became a scholar. He always spend the whole day in the Temple Library. One time, he read thirty books in one day. That's a record that's hard to break. But he also spends time in the Dojo to train his elemental powers of wind. Due to his research in stronger wind powers by reading books, he discovered more stronger powers. A few worked, most of them failed, but many backfired ending up hurting himself. Whirlwind's face begins to have a hue of red and teeth clenched when he tried to win the arm wrestling. Then he just let go. "Okay! Okay! You win!" laughed Whirlwind. Then they laughed and hugged each other. "How you doing?!" laughed Spyro.

"It's been too long, old friend!" said Whirlwind.

"Yeah! Too long!" said Spyro.

"But I have to ask, where have you been for three years?" asked Whirlwind.

"It's a very long story, I'll tell you later" said Spyro. Then he realized he forgotten about Cynder. "Oh! Whirlwind! Do you remember Cynder?" said Spyro as Cynder walks up to them.

"Oh yeah, now I do! Jeez, look at you guys! Y'all changed!" said Whirlwind.

"You too, Whirlwind" said Cynder.

"But what have you been up to?" said Spyro.

"As always, reading books, praticing my wind powers, and I've been hanging out with a new friend" said Whirlwind.

"You have a new friend?" said Cynder. She starts to get interested. "Yeah, over two years ago. I was just on my way to see her" said Whirlwind.

"She lives here?" said Cynder.

"Yeah" said Whirlwind.

"What's her name?" asked Spyro

"I believe you already know her" said Whirlwind.

"I do?" said Spyro with a puzzled look.

"And she really misses you. She's says you're her "honey"" said Whirlwind.

"Wait a minute... Oh no!" said Spyro with eyes widened in fear when he realized who Whirlwind is talking about.

"Man, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell you're here! In fact, I'm gonna tell her right now!" said Whirlwind and walked off.

"No! You are not telling her! Come back here!" yelled Spyro in desperation. But Whirlwind ignored him and disappeared around the corner.

"Oh no" groaned Spyro.

"What's wrong Spyro?" asked Cynder trying to comfort him.

"I'd never hoped I run to her again" replied Spyro with an upset tone and without looking at her.

"Who?" asked Cynder.

"*Sigghhhh*...Ember" replied Spyro.

"Ember? What about her?" said Cynder. Spyro just sighed again and put his hand on his face in despair. But he did speak however. "She's obsessed over me" said Spyro.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. How obsessed is she?" asked Cynder. Before Spyro can explain, they heard a loud voice crying out. "SPYRO!" cried out a voice. They looked at the end of the hallway and sees a pink dragoness jumping up and down in excitement. She has a yellow underbelly with yellow curved horns. She even has hazel blue eyes. Around her neck as a necklace with a heart-shaped jewel on it. "It's really you!" said Ember and then ran right towards Spyro.

"Oh no..." said Spyro in fear. He tried to run away, but his body wouldn't move in desperation. He is paralyzed in shock. Soon he braces himself for impact as Ember gets closer. Before Spyro knows it, he was tackled hard to the ground. Then she lifted him up by the neck and hugged him. But it's no ordinary hug, she's actually squeezing him. "Oh, Spyro! I miss you so much!" said Ember and nuzzled. But Spyro isn't enjoying it. _Not very well_. His eyes bulged and gagged for air. She is really squeezing him and he can't breath. "Ember...choking...not breathing!" gagged Spyro. Then Ember realizes what she's doing and lets him go. Spyro immediatly starts gasping for air. "Jeez, Ember! Are you trying to kill me?!" said Spyro.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just missed you so much" said Ember and starts to nuzzle on him.

"Uh, Ember? Can you stop, please?" said Spyro feeling uncomfortable.

"Calm down, Ember. He just had a rough adventure facing against Malefor" said Whirlwind as he appears.

"How'd you know about that?" said Spyro feeling kind of surprised.

"Tcch! Everyone knows, Spyro!" said Whirlwind.

"Me too!" flirted Ember and gave a loving look with a wink. Spyro just groaned in despair. "It's okay, Spyro. I'm here" soothed Cynder and nuzzled him. Then Whirlwind seemed shocked after what he saw. But he just smiled and said "Wait a minute. There's something about you two". Spyro and Cynder just smiled. Whirlwind knows something, so they have to tell him. "Can you keep it a secret?" asked Spyro.

"What?! You can't trust your _best friend_?" laughed Whirlwind.

"Of course I do!" laughed Spyro.

"I promise. Now what is it you want tell me?" asked Whirlwind. Spyro looked at Cynder who smiled and got close to him. Then Spyro's wing was over her. But now that Ember was here, Spyro decides to end her crazyness over him once and for all. "We...are dating" said Spyro to Whirlwind. His mouth just dropped and eyes widened in shock and awe. He was _definetly_ surprised. Then Spyro turned to Ember and looked at her straight in the eyes. Time to end it. "Ember...this is MYgirlfriend...Cynder" said Spyro.

"Oh ho! My boy is in love! Yahoo! Congratulations, dude!" laughed Whirlwind.

"Thank you, Whirlwind!" laughed Cynder.

"However, you can't tell anyone about this. Got it?" asked Spyro.

"My lips are zipped" said Whirlwind and mimics himself zipping his mouth shut. Then he turned to Ember and asked "Isn't it great, Ember?". Unfortunatly, Ember don't seem happy about it. Suddenly, she starts to look angry. But with a looks of an insane person. Her teeth starts clenching and one of her eyes starts twitching. Then she starts to breath heavier and slower. Everyone then looks at her and smiles disappear. "Ember? Are you okay?" asked Whirlwind. But Ember ignored him. Her eyes are locked on one dragon: _Cynder_. Suddenly, she let out a cry and jumped at Cynder. It was all so sudden, Cynder didn't have time to react. She was tackled to the floor and tried to keep Ember from scratching at her. "You dare take him from me?!" cried Ember in jealously and anger.

"Get off me!" yelled Cynder. But she wouldn't while she scratches at her. Ember was too enraged to listen. Finally, Cynder couldn't take it anymore and emited a screech-like sonicboom from her mouth which knocks Ember off her and hits the wall. "If that's a fight you want? You got it!" yelled Cynder and leaps at her. She took her down to the ground and bit her neck. "Oww!" said Ember and kicks Cynder off her. Then Ember charged at her with her head lowered to ram her. But Cynder dodges it by jumping over her and Ember hits the wall instead. She was recoiled back from the hit and held her head in pain. Then Cynder whipped her with her tail and started slashing at her with her claws. Spyro and Whirlwind couldn't believe their eyes. Ember just leaped at Cynder for no reason and now Cynder is fighting too. They didn't even see it coming. And neither did Cynder. "Hey, what's up Spy—WHOA! What's going on here?! Are they fighting over a last cookie in the cabinet?!" said Sparx when he appeared and noticed a fight going on. Cynder seems to fight more aggressivly than Ember. "Wow. Cynder seems to be so..._fiesty_" said Whirlwind with a smile. Spyro nodded, sighed and said "You don't even know".

* * *

*****_flashback ends*****_

* * *

Spyro laughed at the memory and said "Yeah, that was pretty funny when Whirlwind said you're fiesty".

"Spyro! Ember attacked me for no reason!" said Cynder.

"Hey, not like I saw it coming. I didn't even expect that to happen" replied Spyro.

"Well, at least you're mature enough to end it. Unlike the _others_..." said Cynder.

* * *

*****_flashback*****_

* * *

The fight has been going on for a minute now and Ember and Cynder haven't been worn out at all. But they all seem beaten up. You can't see the bruises on Cynder because she was black in color. But on Ember, you can see the bruises clear as day. And she has bruises all over. Cynder was mostly scratched all the time and she does have some scratches on her. Spyro couldn't stand watching his own girlfriend fighting against a crazed dragoness who was crazy for him. He looks at Whirlwind and Sparx and they were smiling. They are actually enjoying the fight like they never seen it before. They only smiled with pleasure as they watched the fight in awe. "That's it! I'm ending it!" said Spyro and walks up to Ember and Cynder.

"No, man! Come on! I've never seen a chick fight before!" said Sparx. But Spyro ignores him and walks up to the fight. Ember and Cynder just got their distance from each other when they suddenly charged at each other. But Spyro got between them and stood in front of Ember. "STOP!" yelled Spyro at Ember. Cynder stopped immediately, but Ember still tried to get at Cynder. Spyro grabbed ahold of her and held her back to prevent her from getting Cynder. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" yelled Ember.

"Knock it off, Ember! Leave her alone!" yelled Spyro and pushed her away from him. Then she burst into tears and yelled at Spyro instead. "How could you?!" sobbed Ember and ran off crying. Spyro just watched her disappear when he turned to Cynder. "You okay?" asked Spyro.

"I'm fine, but I think she torn off some of my scales" replied Cynder. Spyro looks at the floor and saw that Cynder was right. There are a few black scales all over the floor. Besides the fact that there is also some little blood on the floor. "Jeez, she torn you up" said Whirlwind.

"I know" said Cynder.

"You wait here. I'm going to look for Ember" said Spyro.

"Okay" said Cynder. Then Spyro left to find Ember to calm her down.

* * *

*****_flashback ends*****_

* * *

"And of course you found her and you talked to her about the whole thing" said Cynder.

"Well, it wasn't easy at first. But you know me, I can solve many things" said Spyro.

"But just to let you know, it was really sweet of you to talk to her. And she apologized to me afterwards" said Cynder. Then they heard a woman cry out. They looked to the other table and saw something surprising. A female elf was shedding tears in front of a man. But it wasn't tears of sorrow, it was tears of joy. Her fiancee was kneeling to the ground holding out a ring. Cynder was shocked. It was a proposal! She just cried and said "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" cried the woman. Everyone started cheering for the new newlyweds. Even Spyro and Cynder. Then, a thought popped into Spyro's head. He and Cynder have been dating for a long time and they are madly in love. "Hmm, I think I have an idea" Spyro thought to himself.

"Awww, how sweet! You were right about these things! They do happen around wednesday!" said Cynder.

"Yeah, they sure do. Hey, our meals coming" said Spyro when he noticed their waitress coming to them with food.


	4. Chapter 4: embers plans

About thirty minutes later, Spyro and Cynder were almost through eating their meals on their plate. Spyro just gulped down the meat while Cynder grabs the plate and tilts it to the side, and the rice slid down the plate and into her mouth. It's odd for the dragon to eat like this, but they don't know how to use forks or spoons. Dragons have been doing this every time they ate at the restaurant. But everyone doesn't mind how they eat, as long they don't do it in a gross way. It will make people lose their appetite. Spyro was now finished and was dapping his lips with a napkin, wiping away the grease and juices of the meal. And Cynder also does the same, but does it like a rich lady. And that's when Spyro suddenly got the feeling in his stomach. Spyro began to get worried. "Oh jeez! Not here! Not now!" Spyro thought to himself. He can feel his stomach growling but not making any sound though. He tried to hold it in, but it really wants to get out. Then all the sudden. "_Burrrppp_!" burped Spyro. Cynder then looks at him. Spyro covered his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe that he did that in front of his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just couldn't-" said Spyro in a panicked tone. But then, Cynder giggled. "It's okay, Spyro. It was—_Burrrppp_!" said Cynder but was suddenly interrupted when she burped too. Spyro was surprised by this and laughed. "Well, that makes us even then" said Spyro with a smile. Then both of them laughed. Then Cynder thought of something. "You know, I've been thinking. It's kind of sad for Ember not having someone to be with" said Cynder.

"I know, I felt bad for her. Although she tried to get me and you to break up" said Spyro.

"Say what?" asked Cynder.

"You don't remember?" asked Spyro.

"No. Not really" said Cynder.

"Huh! Funny. I thought you remembered everything that happened to us while we were dating for a couple of months" said Spyro.

"But I thought Ember was through with trying to get you to like her" said Cynder.

"That's what I thought too. But it seems Ember wasn't too easy to convince..." said Spyro.

* * *

- _Flashback _-

* * *

Whirlwind was strolling through the Temple Library looking for something to read. It has been a week since the fight of Cynder and Ember over for Spyro. And Whirlwind has kept his mouth shut from blurting out the secret. But oddly, none of them have seen Ember ever since that fight. Whirlwind agreed to himself that it was odd that Ember hasn't been seen. But he doesn't really care. Besides, the Guardians told them that Ember is around all this time. Whirlwind then eyes three big books to his left. He walks over to them and pulls out a blue book and read the front cover. It said ''_The Mystery & Origin of the Purple Dragon_'' and is has an exotic design of a purple dragon on the bottom. Whirlwind only shrugged and puts it back. He already knows this stuff about the purple dragon. The Guardians have told them stories about the purple dragon and its great power. Next he pulls out a medium-sized red book and looked at it. "It said ''_Wind Dragons: The Majestic Flyers of the Skies_''. Whirlwind also already knows about his species's heritage. He puts it back and takes out a purple book. It said ''_The History of the Dragon Temple_''. Whirlwind smiled and nodded with approve. This is the book that he haven't read yet. He puts in his mouth and walked over to the table. He places the book on the table and opens the book to the first page. As he read the book and got interested by the story of the Dragon Temple, he was unaware that someone is sneaking on him from behind. And before he realizes what is going on, he was suddenly snatched from behind and was pulled right into a nearby closet. Whirlwind was startled. He doesn't know what is going on here. And now he's in a pitch black room where he can't see a thing! "What? What's going on here?! Why am I in here?!" said Whirlwind. Then, something placed its paw on his lips to shush him. "Shhh. Quiet" whispered a unknown female. Then Whirlwind became suspicious and thought about who it was that spoke. Until Whirlwind starts to recognize who that voice belongs to. Now Whirlwind is surprised. "Ember? Is that you?" asked Whirlwind. Then he hears something moving in the darkness. Then there was a spark of fire and it ignited something in front of him. Then it was revealed to be a candle and Whirlwind can now see Ember's face illuminated in the darkness. "Ember, where have you been? Noone seen you for a week" said Whirlwind.

"I'll explain later. But right now, I'm planning something" said Ember.

"What is it? And this is better be a good reason for dragging me in here" said Whirlwind. She brought her face close to his and said "I'm going to get Spyro and Cynder to break up so I can date Spyro".

"Could you repeat that again? You're going to what?" asked Whirlwind.

"I'm going to get Spyro and Cynder to break up" said Ember.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You can't do that" said Whirlwind.

"I have to. For my dear Spyro" said Ember in a dreamy state.

"But I thought you were through with this. Spyro told us himself" said Whirlwind.

"That's what I wanted him to think. Just for things to get settled for a while" said Ember. Whirlwind deeply sighed and asked "Ember, have you ever read a sign that said ''He's not that into you'''?".

"So what? This is my chance. And I need your help" said Ember.

"You need my help?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah!" said Ember.

"Well, forget it" said Whirlwind.

"What! Why?" asked Ember.

"There's no way I want to ruin my best friend's relationship. If you want to do it, do it youself. I'm leaving" said Whirlwind and opened the door and walked out. But he stopped for a moment to look back and said "And by the way, there's no way you'll be ever to break them up". Then he walked away, leaving Ember alone in the closet. She huffed with disappointment and said "Well, I'll just find someone else to help me". Then a smile appeared on her face. "And I think I know who will be perfect for this...".

Ember has just caught up with an old dragon friend of hers. He is a Fire Dragon named Flame. He does look like Spyro. Except that he has red scales instead of purple scales. She has known him for a long time as much as she knows Whirlwind. Flame does have an attitude. A bad one when anyone annoyed him, made him mad, or irritated him. And not a lot of dragons wants to make him upset. Flame doesn't usually talk to Ember very much. But Ember always talks to him. Ember and Flame are in the garden talking to each other and Ember have already explained her plan to break up Spyro and Cynder. Flame seems concerned about it, although he was surprised that Spyro and Cynder were dating. "So you want to break both of them up?" asked Flame.

"Yes and can you please help me? I cant do it alone." asked ember.

"Ok Ill help you. What do you have planned?" he replied.

"None of it concernces you for now, but you will be the one who will get hurt in this."

"Why me?" but then never got an answer back when she left.

An hour later, Spyro and Cynder were spending time for themselves in the garden, unaware that Ember's Plan A is underway. Cynder was next to Spyro and was laying her head on his shoulder. And while Spyro's wing was wrapped around her. "Isn't this great?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, the garden is more beautiful than ever" said Cynder and nuzzled on his shoulder.

"But I still wonder where Ember is? I haven't seen her since you and her got into a fight" said Spyro.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure she's fine. She's probably up to something right now" said Cynder.

"Well, at least she won't bother me again with that lovey dovey stuff" said Spyro.

"I will, however" said Cynder and pushed him to the ground and got on him.

"Whoa, whoa, Cynder. We're in the Dragon Temple. They can see us like this" said Spyro with a laugh.

"Relax, I'm not going to do it. I just want to lay on you" said Cynder and laid down on him and rested her head on his chest. Spyro smiled and lied back and closed his eyes t

What Cynder speaks was true. Apparently, Ember is up to something. And it was the plan to break them up. Ember and Flame were now sneaking up on them and sees Spyro napping with Cynder napping on his chest. "Alright, you know what to do, right?" whispered Ember to Flame.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" whispered Flame.

"Good. Remember. Just how we practiced. Let's go" whispered Ember.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder just lied there taking a nap. It was a beautiful moment for those two. But the beautiful moment was interrupted when someone let out a cry of dismay. Cynder and Spyro sprang up and saw Ember right there about as far away from them. But they can hear acting in dismay. "Oh! The heat! It is...so intense! I feel so faint! Oh, the world!" said Ember faking dismay. Then she stood up straight and fell back, but Flame appeared behind her and caught her in his arms. And he was playing along as well. "I got you, my dear! You are safe now! Nothing will harm you!" said Flame in a romantic way. Then they just stood there, until Ember spoke in a whisper to Flame and tried to not move her lips while she whispers. "Is Spyro getting jealous yet?" whispered Ember to Flame with her eyes closed.

"No, but Cynder is laughing" said Flame. Ember raises her head up to see what is going on. She can see Cynder laughing her head off. And she was laughing so hard, she could die from it. Spyro only stood there with a confused look on his face. His expression and look is a tell-tale sign for ''What the heck is going on here?''. And Spyro didn't know that Ember planned that to make him jealous. It took a short time for Cynder to stop laughing hard with tears running from her eyes. Then she spoke to Spyro. "Come on, let's go" said Cynder wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Um, okay" said Spyro still confused and both walked off. Then Ember got an irritated and annoyed look on her face as she watched them walk off. "Listen, Ember. Maybe it's best to let it go and find another dragon to date. Like me! I mean, look at me! I'm good-looking!" said Flame giving her a toothy grin. But Ember only looked ahead, paying no attention to him. Then she shoves him aside with one push of her paw. "Hey!" said Flame as he was shoved to the ground.

"Next is plan B. And this one should work without fail." ember told flame. "But what if it dose- and was cut off by ember she shut him up. Spyro and Cynder was not that far away down the hall way, they were just leaving the mess hall. Ember told Volteer about a "prank" she was gonna pull on Spyro. She told Volteer that he had to take Cynder and teach her some new combat moves, he agreed and then showed up behind Flame and Ember. "Are they almost here?" he asked ember. She was looking at Spyro and Cynder and said, "Ok go on 3..2..1.. go now!" Volteer headed toward Spyro and Cynder, then stoped them. "Spyro, Cynder how are you doing on this ezilerating day?" he said fast as always. "Great, how about you?" cynder said. "Listen, Cynder I would like to show you some new combat techniqes alonge with your breaths. do you have the time for this?" "yes." "Great, follow me Cynder." "Ok Ill see you later Spyro, ok." "Take care." spyro smailed. Volteer left with Cynder, Spyro continued on.

After Volteer and Cynder left Ember came out and walked over to Spyro. "Hey Spyro, can you do somthing for me?" she asked. "What?" "Earlyer i was in the mess hall making a drink and I wanted to know if you liked to taste it, can you please!" she asked trying to hide her diveous smile. he nodded and took the drink and drank it. He just made a sour like face and then started to feel dizzy. "Ember, what did you- then collapsed to the ground. "YES, it worked. Ok Flame take him to my room, then Ill take it from there." He knew what she had in mind but didn't question as he picked Spyro up and carried him to Embers room. It appears when Ember asked Volteer to help her in her so called "prank", she asked him to make a potion that will knock Spyro out. "Ok Flame, go over to the dojo and watch Cynder and make sure she dose not notice anything." she said as she left. Flame entered the dojo just in time, Volteer and Cynder were done and Cynder went towards Flame. "Hey Flame, have you seen Spyro?" she asked but she saw that Flame had a nervous look on his face. She thought somthing was up. Flame spoke up, "Uh no, I havent seen him, why?" "And wheres Ember?" He knew the jig was up, she knows somthing. She became irritated and asked again, "Where are they!" she shouted. She was approceing him with intintion to hurt him and Flame shouted out what Ember planned. Immieditely she started running out of the dojo and headed towards Embers room. Then was stoped by Flame before she left the dojo, and and just snarled at him. "Cynder im sorry! Be on your way!" he steped out of the way but he step across Cynders line. "Cynder I said sorry, please stay away from me, please!" he begged but then was backed up aginst a wall and before he knew it Cynder Leaped at him. Back at Embers room, Spyro was started to wake up and, Ember quickly took a peek out of the hallway and saw Cynder coming. Ember jumped onto her bed with spyro and nuzzuled him up to him. "Emb- Ember?" he said before realizing where he was and before he jumped out of bed. and just when he jumped out of bed, Cynder busted the door open and, "What the hell is going on here! Spyro what happend?!" "I dont know i just woke up in Embers bed with her nuzzling me." he said confused. Ember looked more scared then ever but Spyro yelled out,

"Right now, you will stay away from him, or you will end up like I did to your friend there!" said Cynder. Then Spyro couldn't take it anymore. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled Spyro. All of them then went quiet and Cynder sighed and said "Come on, I'll explain everything".

"You better. I'm getting confused by all this" said Spyro and both of them walked out of the Dojo. Then Ember got very angry. Her plan failed again! She gritted her teeth in anger and her eyes turned red in anger. She is REALLY pissed off! Flame weakly crawls over to her and asked "Can we please stop this? I'm getting hurt over this".

* * *

Now it is time for Ember's Plan C. And this is her last chance. So she quit messing around and pulled out all the stops. Flame, however, quits for good after being beaten up and decided to no longer take parts in Ember's insane plans. Ember thought about everything on how to plan this. And she thought of the perfect plan. And it should be able to work this time without fail.

Spyro and Cynder were now walking in the hallway heading towards the gardens in the afternoon. But Spyro couldn't help but notice Cynder keeping on looking back behind them. Spyro was puzzled by this and wondered why she was doing that. Being curious enough, he looked back behind them, but saw noone there. He looks back at Cynder and she is still doing it. "Why do you keep looking back behind us?" asked Spyro.

"Because, you may never know when Ember will show up" said Cynder.

"Oh, that" said Spyro realizing.

"But so far, she hasn't showed up yet" said Cynder.

"Well, we can only hope" said Spyro.

"Hey!" said a voice. Then both of them stopped all the sudden when they see Ember in front of them. And she has smile on her face that makes you think of ''What is she up to now?''. Spyro was shocked to see her, but Cynder was not happy to see her. "Alright, you got five seconds to go away or-" said Cynder.

"I'll handle THIS" said Spyro stopping her. He doesn't really want this fight to happen again like last time. So it is Spyro's turn to do this one. Although he won't like this one. He approaches her and said "Ember, I thought we talked about this whole thing last time. Cynder told me everything that is going on lately".

"You did. But I want you! I really do!" said Ember.

"Ember, you really need to understand. I don't like you as a girlfriend!" said Spyro.

"Oh, I know. But I have a better idea to settle this" said Ember.

"What?" said Spyro with a confused look on his face.

"But it only deals with me and Cynder. And I think there is a better way to settle this once and for all. IF Cynder is willing to listen, that is" said Ember gave the look to Cynder. Cynder only stood there not saying a word. But she has the look of interest and then she spoke, but with her eyes narrowed. "I'm listening" said Cynder narrowing her eyes.

"I been thinking of something. I'm thinking we should have a race. A race that will determined who will get Spyro. The winner will win Spyro. And that is a fair deal" said Ember.

"Hmmm..." said Cynder thinking about the idea. But it it a risk for Cynder to challenge her in this. If she loses, she will lose Spyro. However, Cynder is a fast flyer. She has been in training when she was corrupted by Malefor and was taught everything. She thought that this idea will settle everything, but Spyro was not so sure about this. "Cynder, I don't think this is such a good idea" said Spyro.

"Don't worry. I can take her" said Cynder turning to him.

"But Cynder-" said Spyro.

"I GOT this" said Cynder with a smile. Then she turned back to Ember. "Alright, I accept your challenge" said Cynder with a challenged look on her face.

"Good! Let's shake on it" said Ember and held her paw out with a smile. Cynder brought her paw forward and shook her paw in agreement.

The race is now being held outside the Dragon Temple. In the small field below the temple in the Mushroom Forest. Whirlwind is up in the sky using his Wind powers to create rings that are not only checkpoints, but they were also a path that Cynder and Ember have to follow through. Whirlwind just got finish putting in the last ring, which is the finish line, and flew back down to the others. Ember and Cynder were stretching themselves out to prepare for the race. Spyro and Flame were there too, but Spyro was really worried about this. He doesn't really want Cynder to lose. If she does, then Spyro will be stuck with Ember forever. Whirlwind approached them and said "Alright, the checkpoints are up". Ember and Cynder nodded to him and took their place at the starting line. Whirlwind walked over to Spyro and stood next to him. But Whirlwind wasn't so sure about this idea as well. "I hope your girlfriend knows what she's doing" said Whirlwind.

"Gosh, I hope so" said Spyro with a worried look on his face.

"This should be easy" said Cynder cleaning her ears.

"Easy for you to say, sister" said Ember giving her the look.

"Are you ready?!" asked Whirlwind.

"Ready!" said Ember and Cynder.

"GET READY!" said Whirlwind. Ember and Cynder prepares themselves. "GET SET!" said Whirlwind. Ember and Cynder then waits for the signal. "GO!" said Whirlwind. Ember and Cynder then shot themselves through the air and the race is now underway. Cynder got the head start and was already ahead of Ember. She passes through the first checkpoint ring with Ember right behind her. Ember started flapping her wings faster to catch up with Cynder. Then there was a sharp turn ahead. So Cynder and Ember turned sideways to make that turn. That is when Ember starts to catch up with her. Then Ember was finally up ahead of Cynder. As they fly through many rings, it was only the matter of time before they reached the finish line. But Ember was now far ahead of her. And Ember was happy because she thought she is going to win. "Yes! I'm coming, Spyro!" said Ember happily. Cynder knows she was a fast flyer, but she is waiting for the right moment. Then there was dive and both dived straight down through the column of rings. Then the rings started to enter the tree and both just flew right in. And they are being of not trying to hit the trees as they pass them. Ember almost ran into a lowered tree branch but flew up to avoid it. Then they were out of the trees and back into the sky. Then the rings were up high in the clouds. As they got up there, it was like there was another world above. The clouds around them and below them were like they were in a valley. They fly around the towering cloud pillars until they dived back down to earth. Then the finish line in in view. "Yes! I'm going to win!" said Ember as she makes her way towards the finish line. Cynder then smiles. Because it is time to show who her true skills. Then she shot herself forward and she was spinning. Ember sensed something coming right at her and looks back to see a spinning black torpedo heading right towards her. It was coming in so fast, Ember had no choice but to get out of the way. Then Cynder flew right past her and she was through the finish line. "I win!" said Cynder. Ember was shocked. She was going to win but Cynder got ahead of her. Cynder then flew down to the others and landed. "The winner is: Cynder!" announced Whirlwind. Spyro let out a breath of relief and smiled. This was the most riskiest idea for Cynder to compete in, but he was glad that she won. Cynder walked over to him and they nuzzled lovingly. "I told you I got this" said Cynder with a smile. Spyro smiled back and they hugged each other. While they were hugging, Spyro sees Ember and his smile drops. She was away from them and she appears to be crying. Spyro pulled back from Cynder's hug. "What's wrong?" asked Cynder. Spyro only looked ahead. When Cynder turned to see what Spyro is looking at, she sees Ember too. Ember was wiping tears from her eyes with a sad expression. Cynder could not believe what she was seeing. She never even realized how much winning this race meant to her. Spyro sighed and walked over to Ember. When she heard someone coming, Ember turned and sees Spyro. Then she quickly looked away from him. "Don't look at me" cried Ember.

"Ember" said Spyro.

"Just go. I understand. I can't have you. You belong to Cynder" cried Ember.

"Ember, I know how much you feel about me" said Spyro.

"No, you don't" cried Ember. Spyro walked around her and stood in front of her. "Hey, look at me" said Spyro. But Ember refused to look at him. He placed his paw on her cheek and lifted it up where he can look into her eyes. "I know how you feel. But you have to understand that I don't like you that much. The truth is, sometimes it's not meant to be. But one day, you will find someone who you can spend the rest of your lifetime with. There is a saying that said ''There is always plenty of fishes in the sea''" said Ember.

"You really think so?" asked Ember.

"Yeah, you will find someone one day" said Spyro with a soft smile.

"He's right, Ember" said Cynder approaching them.

"And nonetheless, you have to stop this. Didn't you ever think that you're taking this too far?" asked Spyro.

"Well, maybe I am doing this the wrong way" said Ember.

"Then you have to stop this. If you do love me like in a romantic way, then you have to let me go" said Spyro.

"Well,...I guess so" said Ember.

"But just to let you know, you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met" said Spyro. Then Ember's eyes began to sparkle and smiled when she heard what Spyro said. Her tears just disappeared and her sadness went away. "You really mean it?" said Ember.

"Every word of it" said Spyro.

"Thank you!" said Ember and hugged him. Spyro was startled. He did not see this coming. But he smiled again and hugged her back. Then Ember pulled away and turned to Cynder. "I really think you deserved him. He is yours, not mine" said Ember.

"Thanks, Ember" said Cynder smiling.

"Friends?" asked Ember and lend her paw out for a handshake.

"Friends" said Cynder and shook her paw.

"Forever" said Ember.

"Forever" said Cynder.

* * *

- _Flashback _-

* * *

"And of course, that's when Ember decided to end her crazy plans to get me and decided to move on" said Spyro.

"Yeah. Good thing that's over" said Cynder. And that's when their waitress, a dragon named Aurora, approached them with a check. She places it down in the middle of the table and said "Here's your check".

"Thank you" said Spyro with a nod. Aurora nodded back and left them. Spyro grabs the check and takes a long good look at it. Spyro did seem startled and surprised by what he finds. "Whoa. Three hundred gold is expensive" said Spyro looking at the check.

"Oh, jeez. I just knew we shouldn't order the special" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I agree with you there" said Spyro.

"So how can we pay it?" asked Cynder.

"I got that under control" said Spyro and reached into the bag he brought along with them. His paw digs deep into the bag and pulled out a square rock of ruby and puts it on the check. Cynder seemed surprised when she saw the ruby. "Where'd you get that ruby?" asked Cynder.

"I got it from the treasure room" said Spyro.

"The Dragon Temple's Treasure Room?" asked Cynder with her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, yeah" said Spyro.

"But is it really necessary to take some from the treasure room?" asked Cynder with a concerned look.

"Well, I have to pay for dinner" said Spyro. Cynder still looked concerned, but then she giggled. "Well, if it is that necessary" giggled Cynder.

"Well, you know me. I have my ways to solve things" said Spyro. Then both of them laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: starry night

Spyro and Cynder finally returned to the Temple after their bellies were stuffed with their meals. Everyone was already asleep, but Spyro and Cynder were still up. They decided to enjoy looking up at the stars up on the balcony. Their tails were wrapped around each other's tails while Spyro's wing was over her. "Wow...everything is beautiful" said Cynder admiring the stars.

"I know, that star right next to the other is the brightest. But they are not as beautiful as you are" said Spyro to Cynder. Cynder smiled at Spyro. Then Cynder notices something in the sky. "Hey, look up there" said Cynder pointing up at the night sky. Spyro looked up and saw the dragon constellation shining high above. "Hey, it's that dragon constellation" said Spyro.

"Yeah, I remember what the Guardians told us. They told us that constellation appeared when you healed the world" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I remember that too. And I remembered when we fought Malefor together. And you whispered that you loved me" said Spyro. Cynder smiled again, but then turned to sadness. "What's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"Why do you love me?" said Cynder.

"What do you mean?" said Spyro being confused.

"Why do you love me? I need to know" said Cynder.

"Because you're generous and beautiful, Cynder. Why do you ask?" said Spyro.

"Because I don't think you should love me" said Cynder and lowered her head in shame. Spyro was shocked. He never heard her say something like that before. "Wh-Why would you say something like that?" said Spyro in a concerned way.

"Spyro, why would you love me after all I've done to you?" said Cynder without looking at him.

"You mean when you were controlled by the Dark Master?" said Spyro.

"Yes, but Spyro, I've tried to kill you before. I don't know why you should love me" said Cynder.

"Look at me, Cyn" asked Spyro. Cynder looks at him. "You shouldn't blame yourself after what happened to you. Whether you're evil or not, it will never change what you are. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. And like you told me before: You're not alone" said Spyro. Then Cynder smiled greatly and hugged him. "Awww, Spyro. You must think I was a horrible dragon" said Cynder.

"No I don't" said Spyro with a smile. Then he started tickling Cynder. "Ahhh! Stop that, Spyro!" laughed Cynder. Spyro laughed back. Spyro took her down to the ground and tickled her armpits. Cynder began to laugh harder. "Hehehehehe! Stop! Hahahahaha!" laughed Cynder.

"What's the matter? Is the evil Cynder afraid of the great purple dragon?" teased Spyro and resumed tickling her.

"Stop that! Ah ha ha ha ha!" laughed Cynder.

"So much for the "_Terror of the Skies"_!" laughed Spyro.

"Alright! You asked for it!" laughed Cynder and leaped at him. They started rolling across the ground laughing and playing. At first, Spyro pinned her down, then before he knows it, Cynder pinned him down. They just rolled around like they were puppies playing. When they stopped tusseling with Cynder on her back and Spyro right on her, Spyro said "Surrender?".

"Surrendered!" said Cynder and both started kissing passionately. Then Spyro started doing love bites on her neck. Spyro nipped on her neck as Cynder hissed in sexuality. Then Cynder licked his cheek. Spyro was shuddered by her lick and he returned the favor. They kissed for about thirty seconds while Cynder was lying on her back and Spyro was on her. Then they stopped and looked at each other in the eyes. Then Cynder placed her hand on his chest. She can actually feel his heart beating with love. Then Spyro placed his hand to where her heart is. Then they both closed their eyes to imagine each other's heartbeats. Their hearts pounded softly and hard. Then they opened their eyes and looked at each other. "I love you" whispered Spyro softly.

"I love you too" whispered Cynder softly. Then they were about to kiss again when suddenly they heard someone cleared their throat loud enough for them to hear. They looked up and saw Sparx floating there. His arms were crossed and has a supicious grin on his face. Spyro and Cynder both realized that they were caught red-handed. Spyro became startled and wide-eyed and suddenly got off her. Cynder immediately got up and both faced him. "Sparx! Um...nothing happened!" said Spyro.

"Really? Now tell me a story about a frog prince!" said Sparx with a sarcastic tone.

"Sparx, it's not what you think-" said Cynder.

"Is that so? Then what were you guys doing?" interrupted Sparx.

"Huh? Oh...um..well...um" said Spyro. Spyro couldn't think of anything to say to Sparx. He's in deep water now. Sparx has caught them. And now Spyro has to tell him about their secret. But he can't do that. Because Sparx will blurt out the secret to everyone. And Sparx has a big mouth for everything. When Spyro was about to give up, Cynder spoke for him. "We were wrestling" said Cynder.

"Oh yeah! Yes! We were wrestling!" said Spyro.

"Yeah? What's it called?" asked Sparx narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, I don't get what you're saying, Sparx" said Spyro.

"The submission you were doing. What's it called?" said Sparx.

"Um...the Bodypresser?" said Spyro. But Sparx didn't seem to buy it. He just gave him a supicious look. Spyro then starts to get nervous. Then Cynder spoke. "Well, I should get to bed. I'll meet you there, Spyro" said Cynder and started walking off.

"Okay" replied Spyro. Before Cynder disappeared across the corner, she looked back at Spyro and gave a loving wink. "See you later" said Cynder softly and disappeared. Spyro gave a lovely sigh and walked back to the balcony. But Sparx wasn't done with him yet. "Ahh, I see what's going on here!" said Sparx with a smile and flies to Spyro.

"You don't know anything, Sparx" said Spyro trying to ignore him.

"Oh, yes I do! That wasn't wrestling! You and Cynder were kissing!" replied Sparx.

"No, we weren't" said Spyro.

"Yes, you were!" said Sparx.

"Okay! Yes, we were! Are you happy now?!" snapped Spyro after being irritated by Sparx so much.

"I knew it! I knew there's something going between you two!" said Sparx happily.

"Sigghh...Sparx? Can I tell you something?" asked Spyro.

"Sure, dude" said Spyro. Spyro then took a big breath and said "Sparx...I love Cynder. With all my heart. I need her and she needs me. Ever since I saved her from her darkness, I felt something I never felt before. And she loves me too. But Sparx, what we do is our business. Even if we kiss, that's also our business. And we've been in love ever since we met each other. And we've dated for two months now. Whirlwind, Ember, and Flame knows about it, and now so do you. So I'm asking you, can you please keep this a secret? For me?".

"Sure, man. You can trust me. Besides, she ain't good enough for you" said Sparx. Spyro couldn't believe what he heard and then he just angrily glared at him. "And what do you mean by THAT?!" asked Spyro.

"Spyro, why would you go out with someone who wanted to kill us before? I mean, she was a monster!" replied Sparx.

"Sparx! It wasn't her fault! She was being controlled by Malefor! You know what, you've been a total jerk to her ever since I've saved her! I'm getting sick of this, Sparx!" said Spyro.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm just saying that-" said Sparx.

"Just go, Sparx" interrupted Spyro when trying to calm down.

"But I-" said Sparx.

"Just go away, please. We're done here" interrupted Spyro again. Sparx immediately stopped talking. He doesn't want to make Spyro angry any more. "Well, I'll just go to bed. Goodnight, Spyro" said Sparx and flew off.

"Goodnight" said Spyro who was still irritated. Then he just looked back at the stars. He doesn't care what Sparx thinks, he wants to be Cynder even if it means to run away along with her. But now that three of his friends know about it, he thinks he should tell the Guardians about it. But Spyro knew he wasn't ready to tell them yet. But the stars will always remind him how beautiful Cynder is. And the stars will always remind him of her


	6. Chapter 6: the gift

It's been two weeks after Sparx discovered Spyro & Cynder's secret. However, Sparx was honest enough not to blurt out the secret to the Guardians. Spyro doesn't know how the Guardians would react about he and Cynder's relationship. But Spyro was still mad at Sparx for saying that he doesn't deserve her. But Spyro doesn't care what Sparx thinks, he loves her.

During the morning at the Dragon Temple, Spyro just got up from his sleep. His mouth gaped opened as he yawns and then stretches his back until it pops. Then he wonders what time it is. He looks at the clock hanging on the wall. It said _10:14_. He realized that he woked up two more hours later than usual. "Hey, Cyn? You awake?" said Spyro and looked to where Cynder was lying. But the place where she sleeps stood empty. But there was a note there instead. Spyro was then curious of what the note says. He grabs the note and reads it:

* * *

_Dear Spyro,_

_If you were wondering where I am, I'm not here._

_Me and Ember are visiting the market at the Dragon _

_City of Warfang so we won't be back until later on this _

_afternoon. Until then, enjoy your day! I love you!_

_Love as truly,_

_Cynder_

* * *

Spyro then realizes it was Cynder's note. And it's very obvious that she and Ember were best friends. They loved to hang out at the Dragon City of Warfang on top of the skyscrapers of the city. With Spyro realizing that Cynder will be gone for a while, he doesn't know what to do. Come to think of it, it's awfully chilly this morning. So Spyro grabbed some small logs and placed them in his fireplace. He and Cynder's room was nicest place in the temple. They got their own fireplace, a bookshelf full of books with many tales, and a very large window to look out of. After he placed the logs in the fireplace, he used his Fire breath to set them ablaze and the room starts to get warm. After the logs started blazing, he heard a knock on the door. His head turns to the door and asked "Who is it?"

"It's Whirlwind. Can I come in?" replied a voice.

"Sure" said Spyro. The door opens and Whirlwind walks in. "What's up?" said Whirlwind.

"Doing great, Whirlwind" said Spyro.

"I heard the girls will be gone for a while" said Whirlwind.

"Did Ember tell you?" said Spyro.

"Yeah. What about Cynder? Did she also tell you?" said Whirlwind.

"No, she left a note instead" said Spyro.

"She probably doesn't want to disturb you while you're sleeping. But don't worry about it, they have their girl-time while we can have our guy-time" said Whirlwind while patting his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. I still have you, Whirlwind" said Spyro smiling. Then Whirlwind looks around the room. "You know, I've never been inside this room and this room was the best out of all the others. What's the big deal with this?" said Whirlwind.

"Well, if you're the legendary purple dragon, you probably get the best one" said Spyro.

"Hmm, could be" said Whirlwind. Then he notices a piece of paper on his desk. He grabs it and looks at it. Spyro notices him looking at it. "Oh! That wasn't supposed to be read yet! I'm not done with it!" said Spyro.

"Relax, I'm just looking at it. What is this anyway? Looks like a poem" said Whirlwind.

"It's a love song I wrote to Cynder. I was planning on singing it to her" said Spyro.

"_I Will Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You_. Hmm, nice title, but it's cheesy though" said Whirlwind and gave the song back to Spyro.

"Well, that's the best I came up with" said Spyro and he puts the song back on the desk.

"Speaking of which, how's you and Cynder? Ya'll still together?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yep, but now Sparx knows about it" said Spyro.

"What? How? When?" asked Whirlwind.

"Two weeks ago. He caught me and Cynder...um..well" replied Spyro but was too ashamed to tell Whirlwind about it.

"He caught ya'll making out?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah, that one" replied Spyro.

"Don't worry about it, man! At least Sparx didn't tell anyone about it. Besides, your secret is safe with me!" said Whirlwind patting him on the shoulder again while comforting him.

"Yeah, thanks" said Spyro and patted Whirlwind on the shoulder.

"No problem!" said Whirlwind.

"Hey, I want to show you something" said Spyro with a smile and walked to the chest in the corner.

"Really? What is it?" said Whirlwind who seems interested. Spyro lifts open the chest and starts rummaging through it. "Hmmm...I know I have it in here somewhere..." said Spyro as he rummaged through it. While he looks through it, he does toss out some books and things out of the chest. One tossed book went flying right for Whirlwind. But Whirlwind saw it coming and ducked his head just in time as it flies over him. "Um...Spyro?" asked Whirlwind. He doesn't know what's taking Spyro so long just to find one thing. "Hold on...just give me...just...a...moment...hmm...aha, there it is" said Spyro as he rummaged through it. He grabs something and pulls it out. He walks to Whirlwind and hands it to him. It was a box that looks like a chest only a lot more smaller. "A box?" said Whirlwind being puzzled. Spyro then laughed to himself. "Whirlwind! You didn't even look in it!" laughed Spyro. When Whirlwind opened it and looked in it. He suddenly became wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw. Then he pulled out...a silver choker encrusted with diamonds with a large magnificent emerald diamond in the middle. Whirlwind was shocked indeed. "Goodness gracious, Spyro! Where did you get this?!" asked Whirlwind.

"I've been shopping lately. Not for me, but for someone" replied Spyro with a smile.

"Who's someone?" asked Whirlwind. Then Spyro smiled even more and gave Whirlwind a look that requires him to understand or guess what he means. Then Whirlwind realizes what he means and is shocked again. "Oh! Cynder! It's for Cynder isn't it?!" said Whirlwind.

"Yep" said Spyro.

"Does she know?" asked Whirlwind as he hands the jeweled choker to Spyro.

"No, not yet...and Whirlwind?" said Spyro.

"Yeah" said Whirlwind.

"You're the first one I told this to someone...but Whirlwind...the reason I'm holding on to this is because...I'm going to ask her to marry me" said Spyro smiling.

"Now that's my boy! Hey, when she gets back, you can propose to her!" said Whirlwind.

"No, no, not yet. I'm just going to wait for the right time" said Spyro.

"Okay then...oh, I forgot to ask you something" said Whirlwind.

"What is it?" asked Spyro.

"The other reason I came here is because I wanted to ask you something" replied Whirlwind.

"Okay?" said Spyro.

"I've discovered stronger powers while researching them. But I want you and Cynder to try it out first. Interested?" asked Whirlwind.

"I don't know, Whirlwind. I know that all the stuff you researched on went wrong or backfired. Is this one even...safe?" said Spyro.

"Don't worry about it. Just come down to the Dojo with Cynder tomorrow and we'll try it out" said Whirlwind.

"Sure, okay then" said Spyro.

"Alright, I'll see you later" said Whirlwind and started walking out the door.

"See ya" replied Spyro. Soon, Whirlwind was out the door and closed it behind him.


	7. Chapter 7: training

Spyro and Cynder have just arrived at the Dojo while Ember's training was underway. Ember breathed in and blew out only a spark instead. "No, no, you're doing it all wrong" said Whirlwind.

"What is it I am doing wrong?" asked Ember.

"You're supposed to inhale and exhale. Not huff and puff it" replied Whirlwind. It turns out Whirlwind was trying to help Ember practice her Fire breath power. But Ember has a lot of problems with her Fire breath ability. Everyone in the Temple mastered it except Ember. Ember was the only dragon that couldn't make the perfect flame. Ember began to suck in air, holds her breath as her cheeks swell up, and released it. But only black smoke came out and she coughed from it. "No, you're doing it wrong again! _Concentrate_!" said Whirlwind.

"But it's hard!" said Ember.

"You can do it, Ember! Don't say that you can't! I tell you what, try it on ME" said Whirlwind and walked in front of her.

"But Whirlwind, you can get hurt!" said Ember.

"Don't worry about it! Just try, okay?" said Whirlwind. Then she started sucking in more air and then holds her breath. "That's it. Concentrate" said Whirlwind. Ember's mind now starts to tensionsn and sweat begins to appear on her face. Then smoke starts to appear out of her nostrils. "Keep doing it, Ember! You're doing it right!" said Whirlwind. Then suddenly, she exhaled the most biggest Fire breath of all. But it wasn't any breath, it was an EXPLOSION! And it was so bright it blinded Spyro and Cynder's eyes. And if you were with them right now, you will need sunglasses for that. When the brightness of the fiery explosion vanished, Spyro and Cynder were shocked when they saw Whirlwind covering his face and yelling in pain. "Ahhhh! My face! Augghhh!" yelled Whirlwind. Ember was shocked as well, but her eyes were widened and shedding tears in fear. She thought she burned him badly. "Oh my goodness! What have I done?!" cried Ember. Then slowly, he moved his hands away from his face. Spyro, Cynder, and Ember prepared for the worst of what they are about to see what his face looks like horribly burned. But they got the shock of their life: His face is COMPLETELY fine! Whirlwind just started laughing his head off. "Ah ha ha ha ha, I got ya!" laughed Whirlwind. But Ember wasn't laughing, she was offended. She just glared at him, then walked up to him and punched him on the shoulder. "That's not funny! I thought I've hurted you!" said Ember angrily.

"I'm fine! But you should have seen the look on your face!" laughed Whirlwind. Of course, Spyro and Cynder were kind of offended by this too. They didn't think it was funny either. "Just don't do that again" said Ember calming down.

"I promise" said Whirlwind. Then Whirlwind noticed Spyro and Cynder standing there near them. "Oh! Spyro! Cynder! You're here! Let's just get this show on the roll" said Whirlwind. Then he turned to Ember and said "You can go now Ember. We're done for the day".

"Okay" said Ember and left the Dojo. Then Whirlwind turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Okay, now that she's gone, we can start this test" said Whirlwind. "What is it going to do?" asked cynder. "Good question, in the library i looked through a book and found out you could combine breath powers of certain kinds and Spyro, Cynder i think you two haave the perfect breaths." he explained. "Ok, but is it safe?" spyro asked in concern. Wirlwind nodded. "Ok Spyro, show me your fire breath." Spyro got into position while Wirlwind soke a ancient languge and dummys arose from the ground and immedietly they attacked Spyro. Spyro quickly jumped out of the way then horn dived into one and knocked it into the 3 others. 2 charged at Spyro and one leaped at him but he moved out of the way and let out a blast of his fire breath and insinerated the dummy. He then fired a fire ball which exploded in between the rest of the dummys, and destroyed all of them. Then they disapperd.

"Wow, great job hunny." cynder said kissing him.

"Oh thanks Cynder." he said kissing her back.

"Nice, ok Cynder use your wind breath." he said.

Cynder steped up and prepared herself as Wirlwind spoke the languge again and the dummys rose up and attacked like they did at Spyro, but Cynder charged at them then jumped over the group and tail sliced right through 2 dummys with the assist of her wind powers. Cynder quickly went back to her feet and started to spin and made a twister which then rammed through all the dummys cutting them up and destroyed them all. Only a couple were left and one managed to knock Cynder off her feet and the other charged her. Cynder managed to use her tail blade and pierced the chargeing one in the chest and use her wind breath to blow the other away and destroyed it.

"Cynder are you alright?" spyro asked worriedly. "Yes im fine, thanks for asking." she said nuzzling him.

"Ok that was good, now all I need you two to do is stand next to each other and at the same time let out your fire and wind breaths.

"Ok seems simple enough." cynder replied.

"But it only works when you feel emotion for each other." wirlwind said. "Like happieness or sadness." cynder replied. "Somthing like that."

Spyro and Cynder moved to the center of the dojo and stood next to each other, and again Wirlwind spoke the ancient language again but when the dummys rose, they were grouped together and standing still. "Ok, of course you guys need to contentrate and feel each others emotions, you also need to touch each other and feel your strength and the power of the breaths. Alright go." wirlwind said. With that said, Spyro and Cynder moved closer to each other until they touched, and they looked at each other then back at the dummys. they closed their eyes and contentrated on the breaths, opened thir mouths and shot their wind and fire in a long stream which crossed each other and made a cylinder like funnel and it blasted the group of dummys but then the funnel disapperd and the wind and fire just sent Spyro and Cynder flying.

"aagh!" spyro and cynder yelled as they landed on top of each other. "Are you ok Cynder?" spyro asked. "Yeah, just a couple bruises thats it."

"Both of you were doing it so perfect! What happened?!" said Whirlwind running to them.

"I don't know. I guess we just...lost each other. We just lost concentration" said Spyro while getting up.

don't worry, we'll get to work. Let's try again-" said Whirlwind but was interrupted when Cyril came running in.

"Whirlwind! Spyro! Cynder! We need your help! There has been an attack! We even heard that one group is heading this way! Whirlwind, join the others! We're going to need your help!" said Cyril.

"Okay!" said Whirlwind and ran to join the others. Then Cyril turned to Spyro and Cynder, "Spyro, Cynder! you two must head towards hunters village, it was the first target. Hurry and get there!" cyril told the two. "Yes sir!" spyro and cynder said before they headed off.


	8. Chapter 8: return of the apes

By the time Spyro and Cynder got there, it was absolutely in chaos. Buildings were being burned to the ground and villagers were running for their lives and screaming in terror. Spyro and Cynder can see the village up in the skies, but decided to fly low into the trees to avoid being seen. Right now, they hoped they weren't too late. The reason is because Spyro and Cynder don't know what they're up against, so they need to investgate. By the time they landed in the forest floor, they quickly ran up to a large rock and hid behind it. They hid there for moment, then they climbed and peeked over the rock. As they peeked over, they can see the entire village under a great deal of panic. The women were with their crying children and were trying to protect them. But all over the place there was dead bodies of warriors beaten to death. Some were covered in arrows. Then they saw a furry arm and hand pulling a male cheetah into one of a buildings with him screaming for help. Spyro and Cynder couldn't describe what they saw. "What was that?" said Cynder.

"I don't know" said Spyro. Then they suddenly saw one of the Cheetah warriors being leaped at by baboon creatures and was hacked to death by their axes. Soon Spyro and Cynder's fears were realized: The village was under attack by the Ape Army! Soldiers that once served the Dark Master. But they haven't been seen for three years since Spyro killed their Ape King, Gaul. And Malefor has cursed them, turning them into skeletal beings. But this is strange. The Apes don't look like skeletons anymore. So the question is: How did they return to normal? Spyro and Cynder quickly ducked back behind the rock. "Apes?! What are they doing here?! And why aren't they cursed anymore?!" said Spyro to Cynder.

"It doesn't matter right now! We need to help the villagers!" said Cynder.

"Right!" said Spyro agreeing with Cynder. Spyro peeks over again to plan out their tactics for this situation. Spyro may have dealt with them before, but they might be tougher now than last time. Spyro notices a group of villagers being held at the south side of the village. But they were guarded by several Apes while the others are busy rounding up the other villagers. "I see a group of villagers being held captive, but they are guarded though" said Spyro to Cynder without looking away. Spyro looks around for Apes around the village. Then he sees something in trees looking over the village. Not just one tree, but there are more in different trees. They were hard to see at first, but Spyro sees and makes out that they are Apes. Spyro also notices that they are carring a bag of arrows strapped to their back and holding a bow. But Spyro wondered: When did they start using arrows? "I see Apes with bows and arrows posing as sentries up in the trees. They have their eye on the entire village" said Spyro. Then Spyro sees something worse flying over the village and landing at the far end. An Ape was riding on a bat creäture with clawed wings and a grotesque face and huge fangs. Spyro saw that the situation was worse than it seems. "Great, they got a Dreadwing with them" said Spyro climbing back down the rock.

"A Dreadwing? Are you sure?" asked Cynder.

"Would I lie to you?" said Spyro.

"Never mind, but how can we do this?" said Cynder.

"Well, we can't take them head on with that Dreadwing and those sentries in the way. But listen, here's what we need to do..." said Spyro.

In the village, all the villagers are finally all rounded and held in a circle. Soon enough, two soldiers captured and dragged in the Chief of the tribe, Chief Prowless. He was bleeding and badly bruised, but he refused to go down without a fight. It actually took four soldiers to capture him and to dragged him here. But he struggled to get free while yelling and cursing their names. "Let go of me you foul abominations! I demand you release me at once!" yelled Chief Prowless. One soldier didn't take the insults very well. Because when they got to the captives, he swung and hit him hard in the head with his crystalline hammer. The Chief yelped in pain and went quiet. "QUIET!" yelled the soldier. Soon, the General of the Apes walked up to him. He was the largest of all the Apes. He was almost the size of their Ape King, Gaul. He wears a helmet of a dragon skull and most of his armour were dragon scales. Apparently, he has killed plenty of dragons before he and the Apes were cursed by Malefor for their own greed rather than their own royalty to him. On his chest was a silver armour plate so strong that it can endure a fireball shot by a dragon. He towers above Chief Prowless and stared down at him with viscous eyes. "Chief Prowless" grunted the General.

"What is it that you want?! Tell me at once!" said Chief Prowless.

"Land...that's what we want. We will be using your village and this land for our resources. And your tribe will become our slaves and will work in the forgeries to make our weapons. And you, however, will be given a choice to either work in the forge or rot in prison" said the General.

"I'd rather die now than to live as a prisoner or slave, you cowards!" yelled Chief Prowless and spitted blood on the General's face. With his blood all over his face, the General just glared at him. But then he wiped the Chief's blood off his face with his bare hands. Then he gave the signal to his soldiers to hold him. The Chief knows what's coming, so he braces for the worst. The General grabbed the crystalline hammer from out of the soldier's hand and starts clubbing at the Chief. The villagers started screaming in terror as they were forced to watch their own Chief being beaten to death. The General just kept clubbing him and clubbing him to the ground. But the General then stopped. The Chief was just lying on the ground bleeding from the mouth. He's alive, but very weak now. But the General wasn't done with him yet. "Get him on his knees" ordered the General. As the Chief was forced to his knees and each soldier holding one of his arms out, the General ordered a soldier to bring him his axe. As the soldier brought him his axe, the General looks at it more closely to see if its sharpened. Then he walks up to the Chief with ax at hand. The Chief knows what's coming, so he lowered his head to let the General kill him. He rather die now than to die in slavery. The villagers were crying in terror because they knew the General is now going to kill him. Then the General swings the axe up, ready to behead him. But before he swings the axe down onto the Chief, a large fireball came out of nowhere and the General was blasted into a hut. The Apes and the villagers looks up and sees Spyro flying overhead. The villagers cheered for Spyro as he makes a swerve turn around and flew low to the ground over the Apes. Then he released his Fire breath onto the horde, settting them on fire and burnt them to death. "It's the purple dragon! KILL HIM!" yelled one of the soldiers. Soon all the soldiers gave chase to Spyro as he landed on the ground. He see two Apes coming at him, but he quickly turned to them and released his Electric breath which created a current of lightning which then started shocking the Apes. Using the lightning as a rope, he swung the electricuted Apes that were connected to it and swung them into a building. Then he notices an Ape coming at him, but he jumped up and kicked him to the ground. As he sees more coming for him, he runs around so he doesn't get surrounded. As for the Sentries, they got their arrow on the bow and are trying to get a good aim on Spyro. As for one of the sentries, he tries to get a good aim on Spyro, but couldn't help notice that something is wrong. As he looks at the other sentries, each one seems to be knocked down from the trees one by one. He knows that Apes can't fall accidentaly, unless they were knocked down. He manages to see a dark figure, but it was in a blur as it moves fast across each tree, knocking each sentry down as it goes. He tries to shoot the speeding figure, but it was going to fast for him. Before he even knows it, he felt a push behind him and he suddenly fell from the treetop. The only creäture that stood in the trees was Cynder. And she successfully took care of the sentries that Spyro wanted. Spyro disposes most of the troops when he saw Cynder up in the trees with no sentries in sight. "Good, that takes care of the sentries" Spyro thought to himself while fighting. Then Spyro finds himself surrounded. One of the apes pulled out his knife and slashed at Spyro's shoulder. Spyro let out a short yell of pain and blasted the ape away with a fireball. Then Spyro held his shoulder in pain as it bled blood from the wound. Cynder sees that he's in trouble and flew right into the fight. As she landed next to them, she used her Fear power against the horde. She emitted a red screech-like sonicboom from her gaping mouth and onto the group. Soon, their eyes turns red and were possessed with fear. "Run away! Run away!" yelled a soldier and all of them started running from the village. "Thanks!" said Spyro to Cynder after she helped him.

"You're welcome!" said Cynder. Then Spyro sees more of them coming at them. "Cynder!" said Spyro. Cynder turned and used her Wind element to form a whirling tornado from out of her mouth and the apes were sucked into it. "Help! Help!" cried a woman. Spyro turns to see a female cheetah running from several apes. Spyro flew up and chased after them like a hawk chasing a rabbit. When he got close to them, he breathed his Ice power to freeze them at their place. The Apes soon realized that their feet and legs were frozen to the ground. They tried to shatter it with their axes and hammers, but it wouldn't shatter. Then Spyro landed in front of them and shot out an Earth Ball and they were blasted in the air in a green explosion, most of them yelling the famous Goofy yell. Spyro then sees some of the village's warriors trapped in their cages. Spyro knew that they will need all the help than can get. He ran over to the cages and broke the locks. All the warriors came scurrying out and grabbed their weapons. "Thank you, Spyro!" said one of the warriors.

"Attack!" yelled another warrior and all of them charged at the apes. Now, the apes are overwhelmed by the dragons and the cheetah warriors and they were forced to retreat. "Fall back! Fall back!" yelled one of the Apes and all of them started fleeing from the village. All of the cheetah warriors cheered as they watch them run. Spyro then reunites with Cynder. But before they can do anything else, they heard a scream-like screech above them. Then both of them realized what they have forgotten about: They still have a Dreadwing to deal with. They looked up and saw the giant, monstrous bat swooping down at them. "Look out!" said Spyro and he and Cynder rolled quickly out of the way as the Dreadwing misses them and flies up. But it turns around and swoops down again. But this time, Cynder got ahold of it and she went off with it. She climbed up towards the saddle and knocks its rider off who fell to his death. The Dreadwing then senses Cynder on it and starts to fly around doing flips and twirls and spins to shake her off. But Cynder held on like a tick on a skin. Cynder then uses her tail blade and stabs it into the Dreadwing. The Dreadwing screeches in pain as it starts flying for Spyro. But Spyro was waiting for it. He stood his ground and uses his elemental power of Ice. He opens his mouth and begins to shoot Ice shards at the Dreadwing, piercing its chest multiple times. The Dreadwing screams in pain as it falls towards the ground. Cynder immediately let's go as the Dreadwing crashes to the ground and slided towards Spyro. But Spyro still held his ground as it slid closer to him. But it slowed down and stopped a few inches away from Spyro and then it gave its last breath and died. As the General emerges from a building, he noticed that his chest armour was charred in black from the fireball and was sizzling smoke. But the General knew he was lucky in wearing the armour, because if he wasn't, he would have been killed by Spyro's fireball to the chest. He looks around and saw that all of his troops have fallen to Spyro and Cynder, including their Dreadwing. He realized that he must flee from this place for now. The General quietly sneaks off while the villagers are cheering for Spyro and Cynder. Then Spyro and Cynder tries to help up the injured Chief. "Are you okay?" asked Spyro.

"I'll live" said Chief Prowless. "But thanks for saving our village".

"It's what we do for the living" said Spyro smiling. The Chief couldn't help but smiled back. The tribe's healers then came and carried the Chief away to be healed. Then the villagers cheered again to Spyro and Cynder. Then a female cheetah cub trots up to Cynder and hands her a flower as thanks. "Oh, thank you!" said Cynder and gave her a kiss on the forehead in return. Then Cynder realized something. She thinks noone is afraid of her anymore. When she was evil, everyone was afraid of her. But now that she's normal and became everyone's heroine, everyone starts to love her. Then she senses something wrong. As if they were being watched. She looks at the top of one of the buildings and saw an Ape sentry preparing his arrow to shoot at one dragon: Spyro. "SPYRO!" yelled Cynder to Spyro. Spyro turns to the building where Cynder saw the archer and saw the archer about to shoot him. Then suddenly, an arrow appeared flying out of nowhere and pierced the archer's chest and entering his heart. The archer let out a cry of pain and fell of the building, falling to the ground, and died. Spyro was shocked out of his wits. He was about to be killed, yet he was saved by an unknown shooter. He and Cynder looked to where the arrow came from and saw a cloaked and hooded figure lowering his bow. But Spyro and Cynder don't need to figure out who it is, because they already know who it is. "Hunter! Man, we're glad to see you!" said Spyro.

"It's nice to see you two as well, Spyro" said Hunter walking up to them.

"Where were you?" asked Cynder.

"I was out hunting when I saw the large smoke from this village. I came back as fast as I could to help, but..." said Hunter and looks around and saw all the unconcious soldiers. "...it seems that you both already took care of it".

"Well, it's how we do it" said Spyro. The Cynder notices that he's was deeply cut opened and is bleeding from the shoulder. "Spyro! You're hurt!" said Cynder. Spyro already knows what she means "I know, one of the Apes cutted me with his knife" said Spyro.

"Spyro! You need to be healed!" said Cynder trying to convince him.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" said Spyro trying to persuade her.

"I don't care! You need red crystals!" said Cynder and turned to Hunter. "Hunter, do you know where we can find some red crystals?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, I know the spot. Just wait here and I'll fetch em'" said Hunter and left.

In no time at all, Hunter returned holding a red crystal shard. He gave to Spyro and Spyro took it from him. When Spyro held it, the crystal began to glow and the wound on Spyro's shoulder started to glow. Then the wound starts to sew itself. As it finally healed and blood was only left where the wound was, Whirlwind appeared flying and landed in the village and approached them. "Is the village safe?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah. What about the Temple?" said Spyro.

"It's fine as well, but you both need to return to the Temple at once, Ignitus needs to see-" said Whirlwind but was interrupted when Spyro said "Hold on a minute". It's been a while since Spyro heard the name Ignitus. He and Cynder haven't seen him for while. The last time they saw him when Ignitus came to them after three days later after the world was saved by Spyro. Yet, Ignitus wants to talk to them now? Spyro tries to understand what he heard. "Did you just say Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, he needs to see both of you" said Whirlwind and flew back to the Temple.

"Go on ahead, we'll take care of things from here" said Hunter.

"What about the soldiers that are knocked out?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, don't worry about them. We got a SPECIAL place for them" said Hunter with a grin. Spyro and Cynder then agreed to each other and flew back to the Temple


	9. Chapter 9: the meeting

As Spyro and Cynder returned to the Temple, they found Whirlwind and Ember waiting for them. "So where is everyone?" asked Spyro.

"They're at the Great Hall. Come on, they're expecting us" said Whirlwind and then Spyro and Cynder then followed them to the Great Hall. Ember walks back towards Spyro and said "So is the village safe?".

"Yeah, we took care of the bad guys" said Spyro.

"What's the village called?" said Ember.

"Naribi. Why'd you ask?" said Spyro who is curious in why Ember asked that question.

"Because I knew someone in the village. I just want to make sure she's alright. Have you seen her?" said Ember.

"Not really, but I'm sure she's safe now" said Spyro.

"Thanks anyway...and Spyro?" said Ember.

"Hmm?" said Spyro.

"I'm sorry about before" said Ember.

"What are you talking about?" said Spyro curiously.

"About when I was upset over you, and I fought Cynder and when I tried to win you over and-" said Ember.

"Ember, we've been over this before. I forgive you. You don't need to be sorry again" said Spyro.

"I know, but I still felt guilty after what I did" said Ember.

"Like I told you before, I only see you as a friend or a sister. My heart belongs to Cynder. Noone else" said Spyro.

"Well, at least we are friends" said Ember smiling.

"Yeah, friends" said Spyro smiling back.

"We're here" said Cynder as they entered the great hall. The five saw Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and some mole captains.

"Good your here. How is the viilage?" terrador said looking at spyro and cynder. "The village is safe Terrador." they told terrador.

He nodded and turned to everyone else in the room and reminded everyone of the apes that attacked the city and then turned back to Spyro and Cynder and asked about the apes attack, Spyro responed, "Large groups. Heavily armored. Mostly consisted as higher classes. Now using bows and arrows. Now call me crazy, Terrador, but they seem to be normal now, like of they were no longer cursed by Malefor" said spyro.

"Yeah, weren't they like skeletons before?" asked Sparx.

"Yeah, we encountered them before when they were cursed" said Spyro.

"Hmm, large groups. Bows and arrows. Armored. No longer cursed. You certain?" said terrador.

"I am certain indeed," said spyro.

"It seems that the Apes have returned. And they are better prepared with better equipment" said Volteer.

"It's more than that, Volteer. We'd already know that the Apes were disbanded years ago. Which was when Malefor was released three years ago, and he has cursed them for their own treachery over their own greed. So it's obvious that the Apes weren't part of the Dark Master's forces anymore. But now they have came back after being gone for so long. But if it is the sign of their return, it would mean that they are now being led by someone. But now the question is who?" said cyril

"I agree with Cyril. Cynder was defeated and freed by Spyro. And Spyro killed their Ape King, Gaul. So who would lead them now?" said volteer.

"Should we investigate?" asked Spyro

"It doesn't matter now, Spyro. They are not a threat to us for now. However, we will need to be cautious now that they have returned. You will need to improve your patrols at the Temple each night for now on. If they planned to do another raid at the Temple, we will need to be ready for them. We cannot let another raid happen again after what has happened before" said terrador.

"Consider it done." said volteer. Then he turned to Spyro and the others and said "Let's go". Everyone then started leaving.


	10. Chapter 10: ignitus's will

-After the meeting in the great hall about the ape attack on the city and Hunters villige, in the mess hall Spyro, Cynder, Wirlwind, Flame, and Ember were talking about what was going to happen later on when Terrador came in and said, "Spyro, Cynder come with me." The two nodded and went with him. "What is it you want Terrador?" cynder asked. he said nothing as they continued on. when they turn a corner, they knew they were heading towards Ignitus's room, and then started to what happened to Ignitus. He saddend and Cynder saw this and tried comforting Spyro. They reached the door when Terrador saw Spyro and was saddend as well.

"What are we doing here Terrador?" asked cynder

"Ignitus made a will and it was made for us guardians and you two. Stay here while Ill go fetch it for you two, I think you should be the first to see it." he said as he left.

"I didn't think he made a will for us." said spyro. "I didn't think so either, I wonder whats in it." replied cynder. "Well just see for ourselfs wont we." he said. Cynder nodded. Terrador came back out holding a scroll in his arm. "Ok, here it is. Here, you may look at it when you want." he said handing the scroll to Spyro. "Thank you Terrador." spyro said walking away with cynder. Spyro and Cynder walked to their room and sat on the bed. They just looked at the scroll for a long time before Cynder broke silence and said, "You dont have to open it if you dont want to Spyro." "No no, I must know what he wanted. they opened the scroll and it read:

_I Ignitius, guardian of the dragon eggs and the temple, am writing this will in the event of my death I leave Spyro the temple that has been in my family for millions of years and everything I own that I do not give to the others including my vast treasure. Terrador, my dear friend I leave you my prized battle armor, may it protect you when you need it most. To Cyril my friend I leave you my jeweled tail saber, I know you've wanted it for a long time. Volteer my friend, to you I leave you my books of the history of our race, I know you like to read. Cynder,I have a special gift for you. For the longest time I have been working on a way to free you from the shackles that bind you. In the reflecting pool in my... Spyro's temple you will find a crystal key, that will free you from them forever. These are my wishes when I die. Don't morn me for I have lived a long happy life. All this time I have kept something hidden from you Spyro,for that I am truly sorry. Cynder I failed to protect you from the dark forces but I know in my heart that you have forgiven me many times over. Spyro, my son protect Cynder with you life, I know the love you two have._

Spyro and Cynder stared at the last line for a long time the at each other.

"He... he was my father." Spyro said still in shock.

"I though you two looked kind of alike." Cynder said putting a wing around Spyro and her head next to his. "It's alright Spyro I am here."

Spyro got tears in his eyes and started to get off the bed and walked backwards to the door. He then opened the door and flew off. "Spyro whats wrong?" terrador asked but Spyro didn't asnswer back. "I think you should see for yourself." cynder said while pointing to the last lines on the will. Terrador was shocked and said, Ignitus, why didn't you say anything." he said angerliy. "Terrador, we got to look for him! When Ignitus died, Spyro was possesed by darkness. We got t- but hen was cut off by terrador. "Clam down, Ill inform the rest of the guardians while you go look for Spyro and do what you can." Cynder then left the room but went to go find Wirlwind, Ember and Flame. She then found them and told them what happend and the 4 of them flew off to find Spyro. when they were over Warfang, the 3 guardians went up to them.

"Have you found him yet?" asked cyril.

"No." replied wirlwind

"Where would he be." said cynder sadly. They flew around a little longer when Volteer got an idea, "Wait!" Everyone stoped and turn to Volteer. "What is it?" asked terrador. "He could be at the old temple back near the mushroom swamp!" volteer told the rest. "Ok, Volteer, Cyril head back to the temple here, me and Cynder will head back to the temple by the swamp." the 2 guardians nodded and headed off. Terrador and Cynder flew off to the temple. They reached the temple and saw the temple was restored, "Looks like the moles fixed everything up." cynder said. "Yes I sent some moles here to fix up the temple if anything was found in the will." terrador replied. They landed on the main balcony and ran inside, and it didn't take long to find Spyro, they found burn marks on the floor and wall which led them to his old room. Terrador opend the door quietly and poked his head in and saw Spyro sleeping on his bed. He went back into the hall and told Cynder, "Hes sleeping, you should wake him up Cynder, but be carefull. Ill be in the great hall ok?" "Ok" she said as she walked in Spyros room. She was shaking him gently saying, "Spyro, wake up." she said being careful fearing Spyro could strike her. Spyro eventually woke up but in the way Cynder feared. He jumped up and pined Cynder down getting ready to strike her when he realized it was Cynder.

"Cynder I-Im so sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't know what I was do-" but was cut off when Cynder grabed hold of him and hugged while crying, "Please dont leave me like that again, please!"

"I promise I wont do it again." when he hugged her back. Terrador heard the noise and ran to Spyros room and ff=ound that he was ok.

"What happend?" he asked.

"Cynder tried waking me up and when she did, I almost slashed at her. Im sorry."

"Well at least we know your ok, but are you really ok Spyro?" asked terrador in concern.

"I dont know."

"come, we we'll talk about it in the great hall. terrador said walking away. Spyro and Cynder just nodded and followed Terrador. When they entered the great hall they found Sparks flying over to them and he asked, "whats going on here? I heard an explosion here at the temple, and I know when im supossed to run away but I came to check it out."

"Ill explain that out later Sparxs." spyro said. Everyone settled down and Spyro told Sparx of Ignitus being his dad and everything else that had happen.

"Oh man, im sorry. I always knew he was like a dad to you but I never thought he'd be your real dad." sparks said while hugging his brother.

"Its alright Sparx, I understand." spyro said.

"Now with that done, we should head back to the temple at Warfang and inform the rest." terrador said.

"Well Terrador, when I read Igni- I mean my dads WILL, it said that he gave me this temple, and I'd like take a look around."

Terrador laughed and said, "Well if it what he wishes, then go ahead. And did he mention anything about me?"

"Umm... Cynder, do you remember?" spyro chuckled.

"yes I do and Terrador, he wanted you to have his battle armor." Terrador just looked down and saddend. Sparks went over to pat him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sparks." sparks smiled.

"And for Cyril, Ignitus wanted to give his crystal tail saber to him." cynder told terrador. "Ha, he wanted that for a long time." terrador chuckled.

"I forgot what was for Volteer."

"I know and I dont think we should tell him." said spyro. "Why is that Spyro?" terrador asked. "Dad wanted Volteer to have his collection of the history of the dragon race. And I dont think Volteer needs to be talking anymore then he needs to." laughed spyro. Then everyone else started laughing as well, tears were coming out until Terrador just fell over and everyone started laughing harder and harder. The laughter died down after awhile and and Spyro started to speak up, "And Dad made a certian key for Cynders shackles. He said it would be in this vision pool." After that what said, Terrador immeditly started looking for the shackles, and then found it and said, "Is this it Spyro?" "Yes, yes it is." spyro said as he took the key. "Ok, Ill be heading back to Warfang, and tell the others what happend." terrador said." "Ok, good-bye Terrador." Waved cynder. Terrador flew off and Sparx told Spyro that he was heading back to the swamp and Spyro nodded and turned to cynder.

"Now we just need to find the key holes." Spyro said.

"That shouldn't be too hard." She said looking at the shackles. "There is only four of them."

"Do you want to search for them or should I?" Spyro asked.

"I can get the ones on my front legs," She said as she felt herself blush. "But you will have to find the ones on the neck and tail."

With that the two decided to get the onces on her front legs first. It took them close to an hour to find the keyhole which was hidden under a near impossible to find panel on the rim of the shackle.

"This must be it." Cynder said using her claw to pull the panel up.

"I just though of something." Spyro said looking at the key that looked more like a twig. "How is this going to open it?"

"Put it in and try anyway." Cynder said.

Spyro nodded and pushed the key into the lock as he did the key seamed to shimmer and grow into the keyhole and Spyro turned the key and they both heard a click before the shackle fell to the floor.

"It works!" She yelled looking at her now free right front paw.

"Lets hurry and get the others." Spyro said.

To their complete confusion the next shackle didn't have the panel on the rim but in the middle.

"Great," Cynder said. "So they are in random places on each shackle."

"Well thats the second one down." Spyro said unlocking it. "Which do you want done next?"

"The one on my neck if you please." She said trying to keep the though of Spyro being around her tail under control in her mind.

Spyro started searching the brace on her neck to find the panel and after a little while he finds it and unlocks the shackle.

"Got it." Spyro said smiling.

"That feels so nice." She said shaking her neck. "Only one left..."

"You sure you want me to try and get it off?" Spyro asked knowing how awkward it would be for both of them.

"Go ahead." She said.

Spyro headed back to her tail and began to examine the top of the shackle hoping he wouldn't have to look farther under.

"It's not here..." He though. "Well I guess I should have figured as much."

Spyro began to search the other side of the shackle trying to keep his eyes locked on the shackle but he couldn't help but glance over and see the patch of skin that covered her entrance and he looked at it for a minuet before quickly shooting his eyes back to the shackle and after several more minuets he found the panel and quickly unlocking it before pulling his head back.

"There." He said trying to keep him mind clear from what he saw.

"That feels sooo much better." Cynder said as she shook her tail. "All that extra weight is gone now."

She smiles as she heads over to Spyro and kisses him.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem." He said getting him mind back under control.

"Your eyes didn't... wander did they?" She asked.

"I am sorry Cynder I couldn't help it." He said looking away.

Cynder blushes slightly and kisses him.

"It's alright Spyro, I understand." she said kissing him.

"Thank you Cynder, I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11: a heart breaking reunion

-It has been five days since the incident with Spyro and him learning thst Ignitus was his father, he was devestated after what he saw in that WILL. All along Spyro never knew Ignitus was his father when he first met him at the swamp when he was 10. Ever since then Spyro and Cynder were living at there new home, with freinds coming over now and then.

"Wow, Cynder we have been here and I still never got to look around. And yes I just realized that now." spyro said with a chuckle. Cynder just looked at Spyro and just laughed. "Well thats true, we were leaving every morning heading back to Warfang." she said kissing spyro on the nose.

"Well thats true, come one lets go look around." spyro said.

"Ok, Ill go check out the library and the mess hall."she said walking off.

"Uh, Cynder I dont thick you should check out the library just yet." he said. Cynder just looked puzzled and asked "Why?"

"I dont want you to become like Wirlwind or even worse Volteer." spyro said. and with that said, Cynder just laughed, "Dont worry Spyro, that wont ever happen." she said as she left. Spyro wnt to see the treasure room first and when he did, he was in awe. There were piles of gold everywhere, gems and some chest. "Wow, this could last me and Cynder a whole life time." he thought. He then started to seperate the gold and gems, then he rememberd that he had a gift for Cynder, the one he was going to give to Cynder when he proposed to her. Its been an hour looking around the temple and they rememberd most things about it. Spyro was in his room when Cynder came in with a letter.

"Spyro." she called.

"Yes." spyro replied.

"I think this letter is for you." she said handing the letter to spyro. He took the letter and read it.

"Dear Spyro,

It has been awile since the last time I saw you and you have grown more mature

then I ever thought. And thank you for saving the world, you and Cynder had done

a very good job. Now when you get a chance, I would like you to come to white island,

I have somthing to show you and I think you will like it. Oh, and thank you for taking

care of Cynder."

Sincerly, the Cronicler.

Spyro looked at the letter and then at Cynder, "Well Cyn, Ive been invited to white island to see the Cronicler. Ill be heading there now, you wanna come Cynder?" he asked. "Yes, ive never seen the Chronicler before." she replied. And with that, the two headed to the balcony and flew off. Spyro knew where he was going, he rememberd when he was captured by the pirates and headed toward the platform where he fought Skabb. It took them an hour to get to the place and most of it was still intacked.

"I remember these pirates, making us fight for their entertainment. And by the way, what happend to those birds that the stupid captin had?" she asked.

Spyro just laughed and said, "The purple one insulted Sparx one too many times."

"What happend?"

"Sparxs one hit-KO him." spyro said laughing.

"Wow, I didn't know the little lantern had it in him." she said while both laughed.

After they passed the fighting arena, they headed north. It was 2 more hours before they reached it, the two flew towards the entrance and Spyro stoped and said, "Be careful, the last time I was here those stathus attacked me, but it was a test so the Cronicler knew it was me."

"Um Spyro, they arent attacking." she said poking one of them with her tail.

"I guess hes expecting us here." With that said they walked into the temple and past through the elemetal doors and headed torward the hour glass like door.

"It should be down the hall and around the corner." spyro said. Then Cynder started running past him but Spyro saw this and said, "Hold up now, we have time." Cynder stoped and looked at him then takled Spyro to the ground and said, "Yeah we got time." Then started kissing Spyro. Spyro broke the kiss and got up, "Come on lets go." he said putting his wing over her. They headed towards the hour glass like door and then opened it.

Spyro called out, "Hello, are you here?

"Im here behind you.?" a voice said. Spyro and Cynder turned to see part of the Cronicler in the shade and the two thought they heard that voice somwhere before until Cynder spoke, "Show yourself." With that they waited patintly until The unknown dragon slowly apeard and soon his face was reviled, it was Ignitus. Cynder was shocked but unlike Spyro, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost and tears were in his eyes.

"Well hello young dragon." ignitus said. Spyro didn't respone, but after a couple of seconds, Spyro clentched his teeth and smoke was coming out of his nose. Cynder looked at Spyro and asked, "Spyro are you ok?" He didn't answer but instead blew a fire blast at Ignitus and started to attack him. "Spyro stop!" yelled cynder but he was not listening to her. he kept on attacking Ignitus until Ignitus grab a hold of him, "Spyro stop now!" he yelled trying to calm him down. Anger and sadness was the only used in his words, "WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! I DIDN- but was cut off when Ignitus hugged him real tight and said, "Spyro, Im so sorry I didn't tell you anything before. And Im so so sorry I left you when we were in the ring of fire. Please, please forgive me Spyro." Ignitus said tearing up. "I thought Ive lost you." spyro said still hugging his dad. "i promise Ill never leave you again." Ignitus said crying. Cynder just stood by smiling and tears came to her eyes when she saw ths. Later Spyro and his Dad broke the hug and backed away from each other.

"Im sorry I attacked you Dad." he said with tears still in eyes.

"I understand Spyro." said ignitus.


	12. Chapter 12: father, son talk

-After everything settled down after Spyro attacking his Dad Ignitus who finally shows himself as the new Chronicler, Ignitus tells how he survived the ring of fire and what happend to the other Chronicler.

"Wow, I cant belive your the new Chronicler Dad." said spyro siting next to him.

"Yes and know i must look after everyone and record what happednds, its going to be boring without all of you." ignitus chuckled. Spyro and Cynder laughed until Cynder asked Ignitus in privite, he nodded and went over to the other side of the room. Spyro couldnt tell what they were talking about but saw that Ignitus gave him a strange look and turned back to Cynder. CYnder then ran off to to earth room while Ignitus was coming back and sat down next to Spyro.

"What was it she wanted? he asked.

"You will find out soon enough son." he said with a grin. Spyro was puzzled about it, and thought about it and he rememberd that Ignitus gave Spyro a strange look and then thought about when Cynder went into the earth room. And when he got an idea on what it was she wanted, he just immedietly started to blush hard and he thought he wasnt going to be purple anymore, but as red as his dad when he wasnt the Chronicler. Ignitus saw this and knew Spyro had figured it out, and he just laughed.

"Spyro you know whats comming and that decision, is only between you two, know one else." ignitus said.

"I know and back at the temple in warfang, a freind Wirlwind told me that Cynder could still get pregnet, is that true?" spyro asked.

"Why yes, she is old enough to have an egg. I know your not ready to become a parent and I know she isnt either. If shes not ready to mate, dont force it." he explaind.

"I know im not ready, we are just taking our time before we do anything." said spyro.

"You are very mature at your age Spyro, you think with your mind and not with your urges, and im proud of you. Just remember, when your ready to mate, Cynder can only get pregnet when shes in heat so be careful." ignitus said.

"I know, and dose any of the guardians know me and Cynders relationship.?" he asked.

"No, no one knows. And why are you two keeping it a secret its natual for dragons to fall for each other in the dragon temple." he explained.

"Well Cynder wanted to me to tell everyone about us and I didnt want to say anything because I was afriad of looseing Cynder that the others would dissagree." spyro said. Ignitus couldent help but laugh.

"Spyro, Spyro. You dont have to worry about that,I know they will understand." he said puting a wing over spyro.

After a few minutes, Cynder returened holding a schatle with two books in them, "Can I barrow these Ignitus?" she asked.

"Yes, but make sure to return them ok."

"I promise."

"Ok, we should be heading back to warfang dad." spyro said.

"Ok Spyro, and when you get to the temple in warfang, I want you to go to the pool of visions and look into it, and the reason I say this is you have the ability that I have. Just contentrate where someone is, lets say umm, Cynders dad for instance." he told them. Spyro was shocked that he had this ability and Cynder was shocked even more that she had a father.

"Ignitus can you tell me who he is?" she asked.

"I think thats a question you should ask Spyro for, he will tell you."

"Ok." cynder said.

"But wait I just contentrate on who I want to see in the pool of visions?" spyro asked still shocked.

"Yes, now go on their waiting for you." ignitus said. With that said Spyro and Cynder left through the passage that Spyro used to go rescue Cynder and flew off.

"Cant wait to see what your dad is like Cynder." spyro said.

"yeah I guess." she said sadly.

"Whats wrong Cyn?" spyro asked in concern.

"Well I feel alot more worse for you, you said that you first met your dad in the swamp and from then on, you never knew he was your dad until you thought he died. i thought I never had a dad because Ignitus was with you all the time." she said and atarted tearing up.

"Cynder dont feel bad for me ok, you never had someone who was like a father to you. I need to take care of you, and thats my job to take care of both of us ok." spyro said with a smile. Cynder smiled back and they cotinued on to warfang.

**Hey guys, ive been working hard on these chapters so far and things are getting better. Oh and another thing next chapter may contain LEMONS.**


	13. Chapter 13: resting

**-Waning: may contain lemons. **After Spyro found out that Ignitus was alive and the new Chronicler, he still had alot of questions on his mind. Later after and hour and a half, Spyro and Cynder had reached Warfang, and it was getting late. The two flew to the temple at Warfang and landed on the balcony where terrador was with Hunter and Sparxs.

"Hello again young dragons." greeted terrador.

Hey Terrador, hunter. And hello Mr. tough guy. cynder said towards sparxs. Sparxs just looked puzzled and said, "What do you mean, tough guy Cynder?"

"Spyro told me how you got irritated by that purple pariot of captin Skabb and so you knocked him out. cynder said chuckling.

"Oh yeah, he was relly getting on my nerves." said sparxs.

"Wait, you mean that Sparxs acutlly knocked out someone?" said hunter sarcaticlly.

"Hey!" yelled sparks. Everyone laughed.

"Terrador, I must tell you and the rest of the guardians about the Chronicler." said spyro.

"Very well Spyro, Ill go and get them, meet us in the great hall. terrador told spyro. Spyro nodded and looked towards Cynder, "Why dont you go and get something to eat and then go to rest ok Cyn?"

"Ok Spyro, do you want anything from the mess hall?" she asked.

"No thank you." he said. With that, Cynder hugged and kissed Spyro then walked off. Sparxs shook his head and headed off for bed. Spyro entered the great hall and waited for the guardians to show up, then Hunter showed up beside Spyro and asked, "What is the matter Spyro?" Spyro just stood there thinking about everything that has happend today. And Spyro replied, "Ill tell everyone when they get here." Huter nodded and went to sit down. Spyro walked over to the pool of visions and saw his reflection, then he rememberd what his dad said that Spyro had the ability to see visions in this pool. He contentrated and with silence he looked ito the pool, and he was able to see the guardians on there way. Hunter saw Spyro look into the pool and was curious then the guardians came in.

'Its good to see you again Spyro." said cyril.

"You too." spyro replied, then looked back into the pool with focus.

"What was it you wante to tell us Spyro." terrador asked while looking at Spyro who focused at the pool. And before Spyro could speak, Volteer asked, "And why are you looking ito the pool of visions?"

Spyro looked up at the guardians and said, "Well Volteer, I found out I had the ability to see into this pool. I meet with the Chronicler and he informed me that I had this ability."

"The Chronicler told you? Where?" asked terrador.

"Im cant tell you where he his. I made a promise to him." spyro said.

"Its ok Spyro." said cyril.

"Oh and did Terrador informed all of you that... Ignitus was my father.?" he said sadly.

"Right, that. Im so sorry about it Spyro. He was a great dragon. We should have a moment of silence for Ignitus." hunter said.

"There wont be any need for that Hunter." spyro said with a smile on his face. Everyone was shocked to hear him say that.

"Why not Spyro?" asked volteer. Spyro chuckled and told everyone inthe room, "Well Ignitus is alive and well. And the reason I said the Chronicler told me I had the ability to see in the pool of visions is because Ignitus is the Chronicler." Evryone in the room was shocked beyond belief with their mouths hung open, then Cynder came in the room and saw everyones faces and knew that Spyro told them about Ignitus.

"So I guess you all took it well?" cynder said laughing.

"Wait, hol- hold on, wait what!." volteer said shooting words out.

Cynder and Spyro laughed until Spyro started explaining everything that has happend today when Spyro first got the letter from the Chronicler and to the point when Spyro was in complete anger and saddness when he attacked his dad.

"Wow Spyro, that must've been pretty hard on you. Well at least hes ok." cyril said.

"wait one question." said a voice. They all turned to see Ember, Flame and Wirlwind.

"How is it that Sparxs punches someone and knocks him out?" asked Ember. Everyone laughed, except for Sparxs who was right next to her. "Um thats because he got on my nerves and i would have gotten the other one but he flew off." sparxs said with his arms crossed. Everyone went quiet except for Spyro who said, "Relax Sparxs, we were just messing with ya."

"Ok but remember this, I know everyones weakness, not physical but mental. and I will say your secrets." sparks said with an evil look and backed away slowly out the door pointing at everyone. And after that Everyone went dead silent, Spyro and cynder were the first to go silent because Sparxs knew of their relationship.

"Well umm Spyro, do you know if Sparxs was telling the truth." wirlwind asked nervously. Spyro just nodded and everyone felt either embarresed, akward or just worryed.

"Uh ok, well everyone I think its about time we headed off to bed." terrador said. Everyone nodded and immendietly started leaving. Spyro and Cynder headed off to their room when they met Wirlwind.

"Oh hey Wirlwind hold on, Cynder honey can you give us a moment?" Cynder nodded and continued on to their room.

"What is it Spyro?"

"Im going to propose to Cynder this wensday." spyro said.

"Awsome Spyro! Spyro, I wish you good luck on your marrige." wirlwind said. Spyro gave him a puzzled look and Wilwind explained, "You know, you'll get married, geting job, then later on there will be little dragons running everywhere." he said laughing. Spyro just blushed and then walking away saying, "Well ok Wirlwind, good night." "Good night Spyro." waved wilwind.

Spyro reached the room to find Cynder reading a book and asked, "What ere you reading?" Cynder scrmbled to get the books and put them in the bag. "Noth- nothing at all." cynder said trying to hide her blush. Then Spyro saw a book on the ground and picked it up, Cynder tried to take it from him but he was to fast.

"The art of mating." spyro thought when he looked at the cover and he rememberd that this one of the books Cynder barrowed from Ignitus.

Spyro opened the book to a marked page and finding a picture of two dragons in the middle of mating. "Cynder..."

At this point Cynder was blushing so hard she though he could see it through her scales. "I wanted to know just how to please you Spyro."

"Cynder I love you and that don't matter to me." He said as he licked her neck pushing the book off the bed.

Cynder let out a soft moan as she laid back, no longer fighting Spyro. "Spyro, I want you, I want you to mate with me."

Spyro laid on her and ran his claws across her sides making grip the sheets of her bed as she let out a soft moan. Grinning widely Spyro continued to rake his claws across her sides.

"Spyro the feels amazing." Cynder murred as she coiled her tail around his.

"I love you Cynder and want you to feel good." Spyro whispered in her ear as he slid his claws under her and across her back.

"More... Spyro..." Cynder cooed as she gripped the bed.

Slowly Spyro kissed his way down Cynder's body and nipped her chest. Cynder let out a loud roar like moan as she ran her claws across his back. Spyro could smell Cynder's scent, it drove him lower as he reached her dripping entrance. He took a deep breath of his mate's scent before he gently licked the moisture off her lips making Cynder moan loudly.

"Cynder you taste so sweet..." Spyro said looking up at her.

"Spyro please... more..." Cynder said looking into his eyes.

Spyro smiled and granted her wish as he slowly slid his tongue into her. Pleasure exploded through Cynder as her walls tightened around his tongue. Slowly Spyro began to pump his tongue deeper into her, craving more of her sweet juices. Cynder watched as Spyro are her out which only made her even more aroused. She could see Spyro's pulsing member as she laid her head to the side. She wanted it inside her so badly but she wasn't going to let Spyro get her that easily. Cynder let out a loud roar as she came, spilling her juices into Spyro's waiting maw and on his face. Cynder laid there panting hard as Spyro licked her clean.

"Spyro that was amazing." Cynder said with a smile. "Now roll over, it's my turn to please you."

Spyro got off Cynder and laid on his back. Cynder smiles as she ran a paw across Spyro's member causing him to groan gently. "You like that don't you. Your going to love what I have planned for you."

"I am all yours Cynder." Spyro said laying his head back and closing his eyes.

Spyro could feel Cynder licking up and down his length before he felt her engulf his entire length making him groan loudly. Spyro had to fight to keep from thrusting into her mouth as she began to slowly move up and down his length, coiling her tongue around his length. She loved the feeling of her mate's length in her mouth and the soft groans that came from him.

"Cynder, I want to taste your sweet honey again..." Spyro said looking down at her.

Cynder smiled and pulled his length out of her mouth. "How can I refuse such a request."

Cynder rotated around so Spyro was looking up at her dripping entrance again. Spyro reached up and pulled Cynder down burying his muzzle deep in Cynder's sex and started licked her walls sending her into a moan. Cynder looked back at him and grinned before taking him into her mouth again, coiling her tongue tightly around him. The two continued to please each other, both on the edge waiting for the other to push them over the edge. Spyro pulled his tongue back and then thrusted it as deep as he could hitting Cynder's sweet spot and this sent her over the edge. Cynder moaned loudly as she came on Spyro's face again. The resulting moan from Cynder sent Spyro over and he came into Cynder's mouth. Cynder did her best to drink down as much of his seed as she could, the rest of it dripping out the side of her mouth.

"Cynder that felt amazing." Spyro said panting as he looked at his mate.

"Spyro, as my mate you have one more duty to perform." Cynder said with a grin as she got on all fours licking what was left of Spyro's seed off her lips.

Spyro grinned and pushed her onto her back and laid on her, letting his tip fall onto her lips. "Cynder when I take you, I want to look into your eyes, I want you to see how much I love you and you me."

"Take me my mate. "Cynder said as she kisses him.

Spyro pressed his lips to hers as he thrusted deep into her breaking her barrier as he did. Cynder let out a soft whimper but made sure Spyro couldn't hear it. Spyro began to plow Cynder has hard and deep as he could. Despite this it wasn't enough to satisfy Cynder's urges.

"Spyro... your tail... under mine..." She said between groans.

Spyro managed to get what she meant and ran the tip of his tail across her lips before he slid it into her tailhole. The pleasure the erupted within Cynder made her scream in ecstasy as she bucked hard against him, her walls tightening around Spyro's hard length. The entire world had vanished to them, they only thing they could see was each other. Spyro could feel his climax building quickly as he bit down on her neck making her screams with pleasure. Cynder drug her claws hard across Spyro's back as she used her tail to push his deeper, enjoying the roughness the ridges on his tail gave her tender walls. Spyro thrusted as deep as he could as they both let our a roar as the climaxed. Cynder felt Spyro's hot seed shoot into her womb as she drenched his member in her juices. The two kissed one last time before they passed out in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14: Spyros final training

-It was morning and Cynder was the first to wake before Spyro and she just looked at him while he slept. She giggled at the sight and then rememberd what they did last night and she started turning red inside out. when she finally calmed down and left the room without Spyro waking up. she went to the mess hall to see Wirlwind, Ember, and flame.

"Good morning Cynder." said ember.

"Morning everyone." cynder said happily.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood." said sparxs floating over head.

"I guess you can say that." cynder said smiling geting her food and sitting down. Everyone knew Spyro and Cynder were in a relationship but they still wonderd if what made Cynder so happy. Just as Ember and Flame were about down, Spyro walked in.

"Hey honey." spyro said kissing her on the cheak.

"Hey spyro." she smiled seeing spyro getting his food. Everyone then looked at both Spyro and Cynder and went into deep thought but after awile, they forgot about it.

"So, what are you two going to do today." asked wirlwind.

"I was going to ask Volteer and Cyril if they would like a quick sparr with me." said spyro.

"Say again Spyro. Im sorry." sparx said in suprise.

"You heard me Sparxs." he said with a grin. And just with that Volteer and Cyril said walking in, "We'd be happy to Spyro." Spyro turned to see the two guardians standing there with smiles on there faces. Everyone bowed.

"Well I would like to sparr as well." terrador said walking in behind the two guardians. Spyro was suprised to see him want to sparr.

"Thats great, when would you want to start? asked spyro.

"10 minutes if you want." terrador asked. Spyro just nodded and went back to eat. Everyone had there mouths hung down, when Cynder spoke up, "Spyro are you sure you want to go aginst all three of them? You dont want any help? she asked in concerned.

Spyro swallowed his and said, "Ill be fine Cynder, besides ive been wanting to practice for awhile and with the guardians. Ill be fine Cynder." he said nuzzling her. She just looked at him and nodded. When he finished his food, Spyro and everyone else headed to the dojo to see the three guardians waiting. Flame, Wirlwind and Ember went to the side and sat down, then moles, cheetas and other dragons came in to watch. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the guardians.

'So Cynder are you joining as well? cyril asked.

"No, Im your only opponet for today. And I would like to go aginst all three of you, Cynder has been helping me with speed so i guess it would help aginst three of you." spyro said with confidence. The guardians looked at each other then back at Spyro, "Are you sure Spyro? asked terrador. Spyro nodded. With that said Spyro headed for one side of the dojo while the three guardians formed a trio formation at the other side. Cynder went to sit down while Flame got up and asked both sides if they were ready, they nodded. Then with a roar of fire from flame set off the match and the trio headed straight for Spyro. Terrador running down the middle as Cyril and Volteer took fliet on both sides and fired a stream of ice and electricity. Spyro immediatly saw this and used his earth powers to make a wall 10ft, after he made smoke cover from fire. The two in the air stoped and waited for Spyros next move and befor they knew it, Spyro smashed his rock wall and sent boulders towards the two and knocked them out of the air. Then Spyro jumped out and fired earth missiles at the two which terrador saw and blocked with earth walls. terrador then charge Spyro but he rolled over and froze Terrador in place, then Spyro got hit his clubbed tail and he was sent flying into the wall and was lost of his breath. Cyril and Volteer got up, Volteer went back in the air and charged a ball of electricity and fierd at Spyro as Syro got up and was hit. "AAAGGHH!" he yelled in pain as Volteer charged another, so did Cyril with a ball of ice. Spyro saw this and Charged after them and both realesed at the same time crossing over into one one ball of elements. Spyro still charged as it headed right for him and at the last second with the fire breath and his speed, he shot stright over and above both guardians and with a greath roar, Spyro let out a blast of flame which engulfed both the guardians sending falling to the ground unconsece. And as he looked at the down dragons he then looked around for Terrador until he shot up from the ground and grabed Spyros tail and clentched tightly and spun around until there was a glowing green orb if light then with a roar from Terrador he released Spyro hurling towards the ground making a crater. As the dust cleared Spyro wasnt there, and there was a hole in the crater so Terrador stayed in the air. Terrador saw rocks shot up from beneth him and barrele rolled over and as he did Spyro shot out of the ground in front of him and started glowing in red and fires started to form around him. Terrador knew what was coming and he too prepared his earth fury. twenty seconds later they both released their furys with a roar and theblast from both made a light so bright it shined through the openings of the dojo and everyone outside saw the beam of light, then there was exploding clashes from both Terrador and Spyro, both taking the pain from claw and bite. Then they both backed away and prepared their earth boulder which glowed in green and a green torrnado formed in front of both of them and two shot their boulders at each other from the help of the torrnados the boulders clashed making a large clound of dust. Both dragons dissapeard and their was a yell which sounded like Terrador and their was a loud crash. there were fire, electricity and earth missiles coming out of the cloud of dust then all was quiet. Everyone waited for the dust cloud to clear, Cynder held her breath until everyone saw Spyro standing over Terrador who was gasping for breath. Everyone was in awe with their mouths open. Then Flame got up and yelled, "The winner, SPYRO!." Everyone yelled out and cheered out for Spyro. Cynder ran over to hug Spyro but before she got to him he collapsed, his vision begen to go dark.

About Six days later, Spyro started to wake up in the clinic. "Spyro wake up, wake up Spyro." cynder called out trying to get up, and eventually he opened his eyes to see the Flame, Ember, Wirlwind and Cynder front of him with Terrador in the bed next to him with bandages all over and Volteer and Cyril in the beds on his left.

"Welcome bak to the living buddie." sparxs said floating over Cynder.

"Hey Sparxs, how are you doing?" spyro asked.

"Oh nothing just hanging around one of the strongest dragons i have ever known." sparxs said smiling.

"Hes right young dragon." terrador said looking at spyro.

"Yes spyro, aginst all odds, you prevailed aginst all three of us." added volteer.

"And we were giving it our all, still you beat us." cyril said.

"Wow... I cant belive that I was that strong. spyro said chuckling.

"Im proud of you young dragon, you are indeed strong." terrador said with a smile. With everything said, Spyro just looked down and and smiled, and tears came out of his eyes. "Thank you. All of you for helping me to what I am now. Thank you."

"Oh yeah. Your welcome Spyro, we helped you what you are NOW." sparxs said. Everyone just laughed away at Sparxs's commant.


	15. Chapter 15: The secret of the mothers

-A day has past after Spyro left the clinic when he has been in there for facing the three guardians. Spyro layed in his room thinking about his dad but then he rememberd what Ignitus told him and Cynder about Cynders dad, and that he said that Spyro could look in the pool of visions to find Cynders father. Spyro got up from his bed and headed for the door when Cynder came in.

"Hi Spyro, watchya doing." she said.

"Nothing just going to talk to the guardians, you." he said.

"I was going to lay down for a bit, im pretty tired from training with ember. You gonna lay down when your down?" cynder said walking towards the bed.

"Yeah, I will." spyro said kissing her then heading off. As Spyro was walking down the hall with thoughts speeding through his mind. "I wonder what Cynders dad is like?" spyro thought until he was back into reality thanks to Sparxs.

"Whats up Spyro. Where you headed?" sparxs said.

"If I tell you, you got to keep a secret until I find out who he is, ok." spyro said raising a brow.

"Sure and who is this he?" sparxs asked.

"When I found out that Ignitus was the Chronicler, he told us that Cynder had a dad and I could see who it is in the pool of visions." spyro said as he walked.

"Wow, cant wait to see who it is." sparxs said laughing. Spyro and Sparxs then entered the great hall and saw the three guardians going about there busniess. As always Volteer reading his books, Cyril reading a book as well and Terrador laying down. When they entered, Terrador rose up and said, "Hello Spyro, Sparxs what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Im just going to look into the pool of visions." spyro said walking over the the center where the pool was.

"Is somthing wrong Spyro?" cyril asked.

"No, just searcing for somthing." spyro said. With that said, everyone went quiet as Spyro contentrated to try and see who and where Cynders dad was. Spyro started to see warfang and then the temple where they were in. Spyro focused harder and it brought up Terradors face. Spyro shot up and backed away from the pool.

"Spyro is somthing wrong," terrador asked in concerned. Spyro just looked at terrador for awaile and said, "Terrador is there somthing you need to tell me?" Terrador looked at puzzled and replied, "I dont know what you mean." Spyro told terrador to follow him outside the room.

"Terrador, is there a secret that your not telling? About... Cynder." spyro said looking at terrador who had a worried look on his face.

"Ok Spyro, you caught me. Yes I am Cynders father, but I didnt want to tell her, at least not yet. Im sorry that I didnt say anything Spyro I-" but he was cut off when raised his paw and said, "I think you should be telling her that yourself." spyro said. Terrador nodded and walked with Spyro towards his room. When they reached the door, Spyro said, "Terrador wait, I want to suprise Cynder ok." spyro said.

"Ill right spyro." terrador replied. Spyro entered the room to see Cynder was lying down asleep. he got on the bed nuzzling Cynder until she woke.

"Hey sweety, Come to bed." cynder said kissing spyro.

"I would but I have a suprise for you, I found your dad." spyro said smiling. Cynder just stood there frozen at what Spyro just said.

"W-what did you just say?" cynder said as tears came to her eyes. Spyro didnt say anything but just comforted Cynder calming her down. "Yes, I have found you dad and he's here in the city. I have arraged him to meet you. He should be waiting outside."

"Thank you! Thank you Spyro!" cynder said as she kissed him. They walked outside the room to see Terrador, which he knew what he had to do.

"Hey Terrador, have you seen Cynders dad yet?" spyro said raising a brow. "No I havent Spyro, but im sure Cynder will be suprised to see him." terrador said chuckling. Cynder just looked puzzled at the way Spyro and Terrador were acting until she realized that Terrador was he dad. She then looked at Terrador and then burst into tears as she ran into Terrador and hugged him, not letting him go.

'Why didn't you say anything! You were with me along and you didn't say anything!" cynder cried harder as Terrador started tearing up. Then Sparxs and the rest of the guardians came in to see what what was going on.

"Im so sorry Cynder. Im so sorry I didn't say anything. I didn't know what would happen to you if anyone found out that you were my daughter. Please for give me!" terrador said holding her tight. None of the guardians have heard of the that Terrador had a daughter, not even Cynder was his daughter. Everyone was in shock, as for Sparxs, he was shocked yet tearing up from this happy moment.

"Um Sparxs, are you ok?" spyro asked laughing.

"I promised myself I wouldnt cry at such happy moments." sparxs said wiping the tears away. Then Terrador and Cynder backed away from each other and, "I forgive you d-dad." cynder said with tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you Cynder, and I want to apologize for my secret that i cept away from you Volteer and Cyril. Im sorry." terrador said turning to the other guardians.

"Well Terrador, I always wonderd if you were Cynders father, after we found out Ignitus was Spyros father, we had some thought on who was Cynders. Then it came to this point." cyril said with a smile.

"Yes its truly remarkale that you turned out to be Cynders father Terrador, Im still curious on who was the mother." volteer added. But when Volteer said "mother", Spyro and Cynders heads shot up at the word. Spyro found out that Ignitus and he forgot to ask of his mom, and Cynder who found out that Terrador was her dad, she wanted to know who her mom was.

"Cynder come on, follow me to the pool of visions!" spyro said as he ran to the great hall. Cynder was then right on him but Terrador yelled, "Stop! Dont look!" But the two ignored him and turned the corner. Terrador stoped and looked down. "Terrador, why dont you want them to know of their parents?" cyril asked. Terrador just stood there and didnt say a word. Spro and Cynder just reached the pool and took a minute to breath.

"Ok, are you ready Cynder for the truth?" spyro said nuzzling cynder hoping for the best. Cynder nodded. Spyro then walked to the pool and looked into it and focused, and then he saw the war.

***Battle with dark forces***

It was in the middle of a battle aginst the dark masters army on one of the islands, the Moles, Cheetas, and Dragons were battling the apes. Terrador and Ignitus were fighting side by side with two dragoness, one with Black scales, red underbelly, and white horns. The other had light blue scales, dark blue underbelly and horns. The four were fighting in a town and they appear to be winning, the dark forces were falling back until the allys heard a lound screech. It was Cynder, the terror of the skies. As soon Terrador and Ignitus saw her they yelled, "FALL BACK! EVERYONE FALL BACK! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF HER JUST FALL BACK!" they both said as the four flew into the sky towards Cynder.

"Ariea and Gina, head down to the town and go around! We will keep her distracted! Go!" Ignitus yelled. The two nodded and dived to the town, but Cynder already knew what they were up to and flew to intersect them. Terrador and Ignitus saw that and charged her, but with her screech, she then knocked out the two guardians and they fell to the ground. "Ariea, you think they will be able to hold her off alone until we flank her?" gina asked as they ran through town. "Ok, how many time do you remember us saving them?" ariea said laughing. "Oh yeah." gina laughed as well. The two were about to enter the town square until they heard Terrador yelled, "GINA! TO YOUR LEFT!" Gina looked to her left to see Cynder in the alley way Charging her and before she had time to react, time slowed as Cynder ramed her horns into Gina and tossed her to the wall.

"GINA!" ariea screamed.

"Save it. Your friend was dead as soon as I rammed her. And your next in line." Cynder said as she released a wave of fire at Ariea which she counterd with her own and she could feel Cynder was overpowering her so she put more power into it until they both stopped and out of the smoke Cynder charged Ariea but she saw this and rolled out of the way then clawed at Cynders face and bite and held on to her neck. Cynder roared in pain and she graped Ariea and threw her off in to the wall. Terrador showed up and knocked Cynder back with a earth bullet, and Ignitus on his side let go a couple fire bombs to push her back. Cynder saw the two and looked back to Ariea who was trying to get up then back at the two guardians.

"I seem to be out numberd, but not for long. You will all perish." Cynder said with her evil grin.

"We will see about that." terrador and ignitus said making a attack formation. But before they had a chance to attack, Cynder gave a loud screech that disorated Ignitus and Terrador, then Cynder knocked them down with her tail. When the two guardians were down, they had blurry vision but they saw Cynder walk to the down dragoness and in a blink of an eye, Cynder pierced Ariea in the chest and killed her instantly. Then before the guardians fell unconscious, they heard Cynder say, "Dont worry, this is just the beginning of the end for all of you." cynder said as she flew off.

***battle with dark forces***

Spyro just jumped back from the pool with no breath and immediatly fell unconscious. Spyro then woke up three hours later in his cousion in the great hall to see the guardians, Sparxs, Flame, Ember, Wirlwind and Cynder all around him.

"Spyro, what happend to you? We heard about what happened and we came to see you." ember asked.

"Yeah, I heard you fell unconscious after looking into the pool of visions, what happened?" wirlwind added. Spyro just looked down and immediatly tears pouring out of his eyes. Then he looked at Cynder who was crying as well and she walked over to Spyro and asked, "Spyro, dont tell their-" but was cut off when Spyro got up to hug tightly.

"Wait, who's "Their"? flame asked.

'Its their mothers, they died." terrador said as tears came out of his eyes as well.

"What! how?" ember asked. The Three said nothing until Spyro broke from the hug and stared at Cynder, and held her hand and spoke,"When I looked into the pool of visions, I s-, I saw a battle between our soldiers and the dark army." spyro said choking on his tears. Cynder immediatly knew what he was talking about and just fell to the ground bursting into tears. Spyro sat down next to her held her to him and, and he held her as tight as he could. Spyro still cried but contiued, "In the battle, our mothers wer-wer- were killed b- by, Cynder." spyro said finally and everyone was shocked besides Terrador, and when Cynder couldnt take it any more, she let out a loud screech that Terrador reconized and everyone coverd their ears to see Cynder flying away. When things died down Spyro ran after Cynder with Wirlwind, Flame and Ember behind him but the three was stopped by Terrador.

"Terrador, we got to help them." wirlwind said.

"No. Spyro must take care of it himself." terrador answerd. The three nodded and waited. Outside over warfang, Cynder washeading over to the temple by the swamp. Spyro saw her land on the balcony and ran inside, he then landed and ran off to find her. Spyro followed her to their room to find Cynder in a defenive form.

"Cynder! Stop this, it wasnt your fault that that you killed th-" but was blown into the wall with Cynders wind breath.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IT IS MY FAULT! I KILLED YOUR MOM AND I KILLED MY OWN MOM! I SHOULDNT BE HERE!" cynder yelled as she blew another wave at him. But dispite with the wind blowing aginst him, he kept on pushing through the wind.

"Cynder, it is not your fault! Im not going to let you rip yourself apart for what you did in the past! Im still with you and Ill always be with you to the end!" spyro said still pushing through the wind.

"SHUT UP! YOU DONT MEAN THAT, YOU HATE ME!" cynder screamed forcing more wind into the breath. But Spyro still pushed through now getting scratches from the wind until the wind stopped when he got to Cynder and he held her tight.

"Please! Please dont ever say things like that again! I dont care what you say! I dont care what anybody else says! AND I DO NOT CARE, WHAT YOU DID IN THE PAST! JUST PLEASE, please dont ever leave me, please! If you leave me, I might as well die right now." spyro said holding her tight and crying. Cynder couldnt do anything but just cry harder. Cynder couldnt beleive that Spyro would go this far to help her, even what she had done and when she hurt him when he was trying to protect her. She just let out another wave of tears, and with Spyro laying down in the bed with her and they had then fallen fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: the final ape attack

-After the emotional day with Spyro and Cynder finding out what happend to their mothers, Cynder was taking it the worse and Spyro would not let that stop him from taking care and loving her. The couple stayed at their home for a couple days. Spyro was sleeping in his room while Cynder was off at warfang shoping. It was then later at midday when Spyro woke up to see a letter in his bed but not Cynder, he was worried that she had ran off from the days before, but insted it read:

"Dear Spyro,

I was just going out to warfang for some shopping,

and I was going to the temple to explain what happ-

end when I left warfang a couple days ago. Ill be back,

with some food and some other stuff. Oh yeah, Flame

should be at the temple whenyou read this letter.

Love Cynder."

Spyro just smiled, got off the bed, streched and walked out of the room to the balcony for some freash air when he sees Flame standing outside, but with Ember. Spyro queitly steped back to avoid being seen, but he stayed to see what was going on with the two and as soon he poked his outside, Ember and Flame were kissing. Immedatly Spyro walked to his room queitly and he was a little shocked but then happy for Ember. She finally found someone to be with, and just as Spyro was going back to bed he heard, "And where do you think your going?" ember said with Flame next to her.

"Nothing, just going to sit down." spyro said.

"Huhuh." ember said shacking her head. "Your not very good at lying are you."

"You got that from Cynder didnt you?" spyro said walking towards the two. Ember just nodded and Flame laughed. The three walked into the great hall and sat down, it was silent for a moment until Spyro says, "I see you two are together, and when did this happen?"

"Well, after you and Cynder left, Ember was worryied as always about you, and Id tried comforting her and then all of a sudden she kissed me. She reminded me of when you stopped her for good about her crazyness about you, no offence ember." "None taken." ember replied.

"Well anyway, she told me about what you said to her and then after we kissed we stayed together ever since."

"Wow, congratulations. See Ember what I tell ya, that you willfind someone to take care of you in your life." spyro said with a smile. Ember just blushed then moved closer to Flame. So the three went on through the day talking, training or laying down. Then Spyro went with Flame to the librarry and went to look for some books, until Spyro pulled out a book called, "facts of the heat," Spyro never saw this book before and read it for an hour. He started to turn red all over, thenhe rememberd when he and Cynder first mated and he was relieved that she wasnt in heat at that time, but the heat seasson was coming up. Then when Spyro was going to get another book, Ember showed up and called out, "Were under attack!" Spyro and Flame followed Ember to the balcony to see apes attacking.

"Theres so many. how are we gonna protect this place without help?" flame asked.

"We are just going to hold on as long as we can. We take out the dreadwings and air drops out first, come on!" spyro said taking off with ember and flame close behind. Immedatly Flame and Ember spued a gust of fire at the first dreadwings they saw with Spyro ramming one in the chest sending it flying. It was five minutes into the fight and at was still non stop, then Spyro saw that the ground forces were closing in on the main gate to the temple, and there was a scream and just right in front of him passed a ape that was fired from the swamp below. Soon more shot were fired at the three and they kept doging until behind them a dreadwing screeched and Flame coverd his ears from the pain. Ember flew above him and shot the dreadwing with a fireball.

"Ok whats the plan now Spyro?" ember asked as she clawed at annother dreadwing.

"Flame, can you take care of the air forces?" flame nodded doging another ape being fired.

"Good, Ember, see what you can do about the turrents on the ground. Ill go to the main gate and fend the fround forces from there. Go!" spyro said before diving towards the main gate unlessing a wave of fire on the way. Ember looked at Flame and gave a quick kiss saying, "Be careful Flame." Flame nodded and charged at more dreadwings. SPyro then landed at the front gates only to be kicked in the head by an ape but he rolled over and grabbed the ape by the leg then slammimg him on the ground then sent him flying aginst the others. Then Spyro looked around o see that he was surronded, then he noticed one and he barred his teeth at him. It was the ape general.

"Well, well, well. I thought Id run into you here dragon. the general sneered.

"I should have killed you back at the village where you attacked my friends!" spyro growled.

"Village? Aw yes that village, I remember killing off the wemon and children and helpless others there. That is until you and our former general, Cynder showed up. You two were lucky to survive, especilly you. My men had dead aim on you untill you cheettah friend took them out, and then you had forced us to retreat!"

"Well that true, but im still alive arent I? And by the way, when I faced you when you were skelentons, you guys put up alot tougher fight then now." The general got a little steamed at Spyros commant but then turned to a evil grin.

"Well, After our defeat at the village, I decided why not attack your home, and finish what we failed to do after all those years ago."

"Well thats not gonna happed, it never did then, and it never will now!" spyro roared leaping at the general with talons aiming at his neck. The general saw this and jumped into the air then slammed back down on Spyros back then kicking him back. Spyro gasped for air as the general pointed his fingure at him and the ape troops attcked. Spyro managed to roll out of the way in time before the blades struck him. They went at him again and Spyro jumped in the air and horn dived into the three apes knocking them back, then more apes started pouring from swamp and stood in a line in front of Spyro.

"HAHAHAHA! There is no where you can go dragon, your time has come." the general laughed. Spyro didnt answer. he then made a wall of earth in front of him when arrows were fired at him then he smashed into the wall coverning himself in rock and rolled at the heard ofapes smashing and rolling over anything in his way. He broke through his protective shell and fired a ball of electricity at six apes and burned them from the inside out. "AAAAGH!" spyro yelled when a smaller blade pierced his hind leg, and he whipped his tail and knocked the ape back. Spyro backed up to the gate and grabbed the blade at his side, and yanked it with a roaring pain. The general saw the chance and went for it, jumping up and hoping to give the final blow. Spyro jumped back just getting a scratch on the nose, and he swung again but only smashed into a rock bearier.

"Haha, your getting sloppy. Your done for." Spyro just gave him a look of defience again and the general pointed his fingure sending his troops to attack. But before they reached him, they were blown away by a wind twister. "Spyro!" cynder called as she landed.

"Cynder, good timing. Are you here alone?" spyro asked

"No, Wirlwind was with me, we saw the fighting on our way back. Spyro! Your hurt!" cynder replied.

"Im fine, we need to get them away from the temple." Cynder nodded and stood beside him. The general got angry and send his troops again with him behind and five others behind. Spyro let out his ice breath and froze 3 of them in place followed by Cynder with fear which made the rest of apes fight each other. The general and the rest past the frozen troops, and Spyro charged them back knocking a couple in the air with cynder stabing each one with her tail blade, but the blood got into Spyro eyes and the general grabbed Spyros throat and slammed him to the ground with the blade that just slashed his shoulder. "Spyro!" cynder called before knocking the air out of the general with a head butt. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, Im fine. Just get behind me." spyro said as he was standing on his hind legs. Cynder got behind him and Spyro stomped the ground sending a wave of earth sending the apes flying and making a barrier around the gate.

"Fall back and regroup!" the general yelled and fell back towards the swamp.

"Cynder, we should check up the rest." Cynder nodded and they took off to the air and met with Flame and Ember.

"Spyro! Are you ok. Come here let me heal you." ember said.

"No, Im fine. What going on you side."

"The turrents are taken out." ember said.

"The dreadwing forces are down or falling back." flame added.

"Ok good, I managed to buy sometime on the ground, but there regrouping and are going on the attack again. And wheres Wirlwind?"

"Down there! WIRLWIND!" cynder called over the twister he made. he heard Cynder and flew up to them.

"Spyro, glad your ok, whats the plan?" wirlwind asked. Spyro stood silent while looking over the battle field and could see the apes turning around to the main gate, could see apes coming upfrom the silver river. "Ok, Flame and Ember, go to the silver river and stop the advance from there. Wirlwind, go to the edge of the swamp and stop any troops from entering. Cynder, you go with him. Ill head back to the gate, when where done, we meet back up here to surround the remianing forces."

"Be careful Spyro." cynder said.

"Alright, everyone GO!" With that said everyone went to their postions to defend the temple. Spyro dove back down to the main gates, and just like last time, he was attacked and this time he was ready when arrows were fired at him but he rolled up in a boulder and slammed at the ground sending another wave of earth shattering around smashing any ape in its path. Spyro got out of the shell and unlessed a wave of fie balls all around him, but two of the apes hid behind some stone and poped back up and charged at Spyro, one jumped while one stayed on the ground and slashed at Spyro but he side stepped and froze the ape in its place. the second forced his blade down and hit his target but just by a centimeter. "AAAGH!" spyro yelled and was kicked back. The ape grabbed him by the throat and held him up to bring his blade into his heart, but Spyro swung his tail and smacked the ape and he was sent flying. Spyro got to his feet to see more and more troops pouring in. He was out numberd by the hundreds. Then the general walked to the front, "Well dragon. What are you going to do now, your out numberd. Theres no way you can defeat all of us." Spyro knew that but he had a coulple tricks up his sleave but it was risky. Spyro backed up and charged the horad of apes and rolled into a boulder smashing any ape in his path but then came to a stop by the apes pushing back. Then Spyro was in danger as he felt almost all the blades struck at his protective shield. And just when the boulder was about to breack open, Spyro leaped out in the air above and spread his wings and was glowing in a green arua. The apes knew what was coming and scatterd but kept running into each other, and Spyro dived down to the ground headfirst right at the general who just stood his ground ready to strike and when he did, Spyro already hit the ground sending ripple after ripple of boulders flying everywhere smashing anything in there paths, and spikes jumping from the ground piercing all the apes around. The remaining apes retreated at the sight of Spyro walking towards them. Spyro felt his energy drain from the earth fury but still had enough to finish the fight. He flew up to the others who were already up in the air.

"Spyro, what now?" wirlwind asked.

"We finish them off by combining our furys."

"But Spyro, thats too dangours. We almost failed at combing our breaths, how our we going to combine five furys?" cynder added.

"Remember what wirlwind said, we have to add our emotions to do it. And everyone, how bad do you guys want to defend this temple and fight for peace?" Everyone just starred at each other and said in unison, "FOR THE PROTECTION OF OTHERS!" Wirlwind and Cynder used there wind furys and started to fly in a circle creating six twisters in the prossece. Ember and flame went in the center of it and started to build up their fire furys, and Spyro went above them and build up his electricity fury. But not from the battlefield, Volteer and Cyril were on their way to help when Terrador sensed the rumble from the earth. "Look, its them! But what are they doing?" cyril said. "I dont know Cyril. But as they were getting closer, a beam of heat, wind and electricity shot up blinding the two guardians. "By the ansestors! What is that!?" The light of the beam could spread for miles and back at Warfang, everyone could see the light in the distance, but for Terrador, he could feel all the tremors of the earth shaking. The beam began to die down and the five dragons fell to the ground, drained of their energy. Volteer and Cyril sped up a little faster to see dead apes and dreadwings all around them, and when they flew to where the dragons were, they found them and they looked motionless.

"Volteer, go back to the temple in Warfang and get help." Volteer nodded and flew off as Cyril landed next to the five young dragons. "By the ansestors, what happend to you all." he thought. About six days later in Warfang, Spyro, Flame and Ember started to wake up. Spyro woke up first, and saw the three guardians and Cynder standing by him.

"How are you feeling Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"A little tired, but other than that im fine. Where is Flame and Ember?"

"Over here Spyro." flame said yawning.

"Are we back in Warfang?" asked ember.

"Yes young dragons, you are safely back in the city. And I think you all finished off the ape army from what Volteer and Cyril saw back over at the mushroom swamp." terrador said with a smile.

"Wow, and thought that we never make it, even when we combind our furys." ember said.

"I told you guys it would work, you just got to put your thoughts and emotion into it." wirlwind said steping forward.

"Yes yes, it was a dangours tactic young dragons, but with the power and minds of all of you, you made the outcome an outstanding acheivment." volteer speed talking as always.

"We try." said spyro. Then Sparxs came in with a frown on his face. "Whats wrong Sparxs?" cynder asked.

"Nothing, im happy that you guys are alive, but now we have a bigger problem that includes you four, Cyril and Terrador." Everyone looked at each other but Volteer and Wirlwind just looked happy.

"Well whats the problem Sparxs." cyril asked.

"Well, while the four of them were unconsious, I slipt into Wirlwinds room to talked but immediatly froze when I saw the two of them with books stacked next to them and several open one in front of them." The two guardians Terrador and Cyril knew what he was talking about, looked at each other then at Spyro, Ember, Flame and Cynder with worried faces.

"Dont say it Sparxs." spyro said begging him not to.

"Well." said sparxs.

"You better not." cynder added.

"Looks like." sparxs said frowning at the same time laughing at the other dragons reactions.

"Young Sparxs if you know whats good for you, you better not say it or you will be frozen right on the spot." cyril stated.

"Ok ok, sheesh." sparxs said moving to the door but then shoughted out, "WE HAVE ANOTHER VOLTEER!" then flew away.

"Well thats just perfect." cynder said. Wirlwind and Volteer laughed out loud and hard for a good while.


	17. Chapter 17: Shocking discovery

-Hey** guys, just wanted to yet yall know that Im am very thankful for yall support in my story so far. Hoped you liked it and things right now are about to take a turn for Spyro and Cynder in their** lives.** so enjoy!**

It has been four days since the attack on the temple at the mushroom swamp, and Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame and Wirlwind defended it and finishing off what was left of the ape army that was lead by the general that attacked the cheeta village. Everything was fine and calm in the morning of Warfang city. Cynder woke up first before Spyro due to the sun shining as always. Cynder looked at Spyro who was sleeping next to her. "Spyro, wake up sweety." Spyro didnt wake up but just let out a small chuckle. Cynder knew he was dreaming right now and quietly got off the bed and was about to head for the door when she heard Spyro talk in his sleep. "Alright now kids, mind your mother. Dinner will be done soon." Cynders eyes widened and started to blush uncontrollably at what he said and started to walk out the door to the mess hall. When she got there, everyone else was sitting down.

"Good morning Cynder." ember said sitting next to flame.

"Thank you and I think I had a little more then normal." cynder said getting her food then sitting down.

"What do you mean?" flame asked. Cynder just blushed when he'd asked and the coulple took note of it and asked again, "Ok, what happend?" ember asked raising a brow.

"Well, I was getting up as usaual and Spyro was still asleep. I tried waking him up but he only chuckled, so I put a guess he was dreaming."

"And what happend that made you blush?" sparxs said flying to the table.

"Ok ease droper." flame said with a stern look.

"Hey I just came in here at the last moment, so what happend?" sparxs asked again.

"Well since I thought he was dreaming, I went to go eat so he wouldnt be disturbed and when I was about to walk out, I heard him talk in his sleep." The three leaned in closer to hear what he said. "Spyro said in his sleep, Alright kids. Mind your mother, dinner will be done soon." cynder said and started to blush again. Flame and Ember eyes widened and moths dropped, and for Sparxs he just floated there frozen.

"Ok, um let me just repeat what you heard Spyro say. Alright kids, mind your mother, dinner will be done soon." Cynder nodded and smiled.

"Ok, now let me just put two words from that, KIDS, and MOTHER. You dont thinks its about you is it?" ember said. Cynder just stayed silent and began eating.

"Uh, Flame, Sparxs. Can you come here for a second?" ember said and walking to the other end of the table.

"Is it just me or is Spyro dreaming about a family with Cynder?" sparxs said with worryied face.

"Yeah I think so." flame replied.

"Ok, well this isnt a problem, its a dream right?" ember said.

"I dont know, but for one thing I dont want to be a uncle." sparxs said. Back in Spyro and Cynders room, he was still dreaming about his new life.

***DREAM***

Spyro and Cynder were married and now life mates. They became so In a year after they found out Cynder was pregnet from which they first mated and decided to have a new life together. They were back at the temple in the mushroom swamp and had two hatchlings, one was a fire dragon named Ignite. She looked like flame but in color. The second was a purple dragon just like Spyro when he was young but diffrent body structure. When they first found out about Spyros son, they thought that a purple dragon was born once every ten generations, but the ansestory never said anything about a purple dragon being born by another. His name was dash.

"Dash, Ignite come on down. Dinners almost ready." cynder called as she made lamb.

"Coming mom!" the twins called in unison run down to their father.

"Hey slow down kids, you will get your food soon enough." spyro said patting them on the heads.

"Dad! Ignite keeps telling me that I cant eat and she wont tell me why. She says that im in trouble." dash said.

"Ignite stop teasing your brother, you know that." cynder said.

"Well he keeps on coming into my room when i say no." ignite said pointing a fingure.

"You never said no, you just left the door open for me." argued dash.

"Ok thats enough you two." cynder said.

"Hmmp." ignite and dash said. Spyro chuckled and said, "Alright kids. Mind your mother, dinner will be done soon."

***DREAM***

Spyro started to wake up with a happy sigh. He saw Cynder wasnt there so he thought she went to get breakfest. He got up and walked to the mess hall and found Cynder, Sparxs, Flame and Ember. "Good morning everyone." spyro said as he went to get his food. This suprised everyone and Cynder just kept eating trying to hide her blush.

"Hey buddie. how was your wake up." sparxs said still thinking about what he heard.

"Uh same as always." spyro replied as he sat down next to cynder. Everyone then finished their food and started to wonder off but Cynder told Syro to stay. "Spyro, can I ask you somthing?"

"Sure Cynder, what is it?"

"Well, I heard you say something back in our room and you were talking in your sleep." Spyro knew what she was talking about and blushed.

"What? I-I wasnt talking in my sleep." spyro said defencivly. Cynder just gave him a stern look and raised a brow.

"Ok ok. Well I was dreaming about, well... about us having a family." spyro said turning away blushing. Cynder was wide eyed that now she knew exactly what he was dreaming about. She blushed as well but snapped out of it and told Spyro, "Spyro, you really would want that? A family?" Spyro hung his head, "I dont know, I-I well, I love you but. I dont know." spyro said as tears rolled out of his eyes. Cynder just started nuzzling Spyro then brought him to a kiss. Cynder then broke away, "Spyro, I would be with you not just as a mate, but as family as well. Nothing will change that ever. I love and thats all that matters, even... if having a family is important, then Ill be fine with it. Only if your with me." "I promise Cynder, Ill stay with you until the day we die." Then the two mates went into a long passionete kiss. Later when they were done Ember came back to see them still in the mess hall and asked if Cynder could go shoping with her, she agreed and left leaving Spyro and Flame alone. When they were alone, Spyro told Flame about what happend when they left.

"Wow, so thats what you want? Well with Cynder?" flame asked.

"Yeah. I dont know, I just feel that Im ready for some reason. I cant explain it." spyro said.

"Well at least you feel your ready man, when you are, no one can say otherwise." flame reasured. Now back at the Warfang market with Ember and Cynder were shopping and just wandering around. It was hot outside so they sat down after awhile and Cynder like spyro, told Ember about what happend between them. Ember reacted the same way Flame did, but this talk was diffrent for Cynder. She started caughing she grabbed hold of her stomach.

"Cynder, whats wrong?" ember asked.

"Its nothing, well I think it the heat out here. I need a drink."

"Ok, Ill get you somthing." Ember got up and left to get a cold drink and Cynder cough intensed. Back at the temple, Spyro went to his room with Flame and Wirlwind following.

"What is it that you wanted to show us?" wirlwind asked.

"I havent shown this to you yet Flame but Wirlwind, I have."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." wirlwind said.

"What?" flame asked. Spyro pulled out a silver choker incrusted with dimonds and a big green emerald in the middle and handed it to Flame. "Whoe, is this for Cyn- wait, your going to propose to her!"

"Yeah, and Its soon and I want it to be a perfect moment that we will never forget." spyro said nearly going into daydream.

"Well congratulations Spyro!" flame said

"I cant wait to see what the kids are gonna look like.' wirlwind said.

"Hey!" Wirlwind and Flame just laughed. "Well, Im going to see what Cynder is up to in the pool, see ya." spyro said leaving. Spyro walked over to the pool of visions and saw that the guardians were in there. "What brings you here Spyro?" cyril asked. "Nothing just looking in the pool." Spyro looked in the pool to see Cynder coming inside the temple, and she looks drained. "Cynder looks like shes sick. Shes coming in the temple now." "Well lets go take a look." volteer said following spyro. Volteer and Spyro were about to turn the corner when they met up with Cynder and Ember.

"Ember, what happend?" spyro asked.

"I dont know, she started coughing then she threw up."

"Cynder, come with me, Ill fix you up with somthing." said volteer.

"Are you going to be alright Cynder?" Cynder just nodded and went with Volteer to the medical room. "You think she going to be alright Spyro?" ember asked. "Yeah, she will be fine." Back in the medical room with Cynder and Volteer, Cynder was given water to drink. And Volteer was now going to ask questions about what happend. "Ok Cynder, when did this started?"

"Uh back when me and Ember were shopping."

"Ok, did you feel any pain during this?"

"In my stomach area, I figured I just ate some bad food." Volteer took notice of it.

"Did you feel anything around that pain."

"At first no but then somthing just it my stomach."

"Ok, you have to go through some check ups. Its probally nothing serious." volteer said grabbing some equipment, then asked her to lay down. "Ok, just stay still, this may feel a tingle." Cynder layed still as Volteer used his electicity breath slightly, to scan for any disturbaces in Cynder. He scaned from top of her chest down to her midbelly, and when he did, Cynder yelped. "Sorry my dear, but i did sense somthing. Im not sure what it is, but stay here. Im getting Terrador. Minutes past and Volteer came back with Terrador.

"How are you feeling Cynder?" terrador asked.

"Ive been better." "Ok Cynder, lay down again and be still." volteer said. He then pointed to the spot where he felt something then let Terrador take over. Like Volteer, he gently used his earth powers and focused to where Volteer pointed and felt through there. After awile, he just walked backwards with a shocked expression on his face. "What is it that you feel Terrador? Is it dangoures?" volteer said. "Yeah, whats wrong?" cynder added. Terrador just stood quiet for awhile, "Terrador! Whats wrong?!" cynder demanded. Terrador looked at the worried dragoness and replied, "Cynder, your pregnet." Cynder just stood there as if she seen a ghost and spoke up. "I-I-Im p-pregnet?"

"Y-yes, you are. But whos the father? volteer asked. Cynder just fell silent before fainting. Moments later when Cynder finaly came to, Volteer gave Cynder some water to help.

"Cynder. Is, Spyro the father?" terrador asked still shocked. Cynder was about to faint again, but her will stopped her then she rememberd when she mated with Spyro. She started blushing and finaly said, "Yes, Spyro is is. I love him, we kept our relationship in secrecy for months since we defeated Malefor. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. The reason he didnt want to say anything is that he was afraid of losing me." The two guardians looked at each other then sighed.

"Cynder, there is no shame in hiding a relationship. Its natural. Besides, Spyro is a very mature, and very lucky dragon to have you Cynder." volteer said.

"Thank you for understanding. But now the hard part." The two guardians looked at each other puzzled then back at Cynder, "What hard part?" terrador asked. It was quiet for a moment then Cynder spoke up, "How am I going to tell Spyro?"

**"BOOM! Hows that for a supprise? Figured that someone was asking for somthing like this to happen at some point. So how will Spyro take the ansewer?**


	18. Chapter 18: Spyro and Cynders moment

**-HEY GUYS! Cynder finds out that she gets pregnant by Spyro and Spyro is wants to propose to her. How is all this going to mix up? How is Spyro going to react of Cynder being pregnant? The answers lie down in this chapter. ENJOY!**

Spyro was waiting pacently in his room with Flame, Ember and Wirlwind to see if Cynder was alright. Spyro at this with Cynder, he wouldnt be so worried but right now he felt almost scared for her. She was fine then all of a suden she gets sick.

"Spyro dont worry, Cynder will be fine. She probally just worn out from the heat outside." ember reasured.

"I know. I know that she she is but it feels that its something else, I just cant put my fingure on it."

"Well im sure its nothing Spyro. She just needs some rest I guess." flame added.

"Well, alright. Im going to go to the librray. See ya guys." spyro said leaving the room. The others were left in the room just thinking on how did Cynder get sick all of a sudden. Ember was with her in the market and it was hot outside but Cynder never got sick so easly from the heat before. She didnt know what to to think of, as well as the others, and to see Spyros reaction on Cynder, it just felt diffrent for everyone. Back in the medical room with Cynder, Volteer and Terrador, Cynder was laying down thinking on how she was going to tell Spyro.

"So Cynder, you doing alright? cyril asked being informed of cynder.

"Yeah, im fine. I just have a lot of questions now."

"Well, there will be time for that later. Now, about Spyro. When did you two mate?" terrador asked. Cynders head shot up at the question and rememberd when they first mated, then answerd, "A little after when we found out that Ignitus was alive."

Terrador sighed, "Ok, at least we now know that you plenty of time before you give birth to a egg or eggs."

"How long is that?" cynder asked in a worried tone.

"Dont worry Cynder, it will be months before birth. And in the meantime, we could set up some parenting classes for you and Spyro." cyril added.

"I know about parenting already, read some books of it, but Spyro I dont know. And im still thinking on how to tell him."

"Well, how you tell Spyro is yours, but another thing. Do you want us to tell the others about you?" terrador asked. Cynder stood quiet for a moment then spoke up, "No, Ill tell them. But can you call them in here?" terrador nodded and left the room. Minutes past and Flame, Ember, Wirlwind and Sparxs came in.

"Hey Cynder, doing alright?" sparxs asked.

"Sort of."

"We will be out here, when you need us just call." cyril said leaving with the other guardians.

"Whats Spyro doing?" cynder asked.

"Hes at the librarry right now, but earlyer he seemed a little more worried for you. What going on?" wirlwind asked.

"Well, he should be worried because..." cynders voice trailed off. "Because of what?" flame asked with the rest leaning in closer. tears started to roll out of her eyes then started to smile at her thoughts with Spyro and the promise he made about being with her. "Im pregnant." Everyone jerked back like they been smacked with eyes widened to the max and jaws dropped.

"O-ok, umm. Well, thats uh, nice." sparxs said still in shock the most.

"Cynder, how are you going to tell Spyro?" ember asked.

"I dont know Ember, I just dont know." There was a silence until they heard the door open, they figured it was the guardians but they Spyro voice around the corner running in, "Cynder are you ok?" Everyone was frozen when he got here and Spyro asked again. "Cynder whats wrong?" Cynder was silent for a bit, not knowing what to say or do.

"I-Im fine Spyro, Ill tell you later. Just not now." cynder said in a panicing tone.

"Alright, but im glad your ok." spyro said nuzzling her. Then the guardians came in, "So how did you take it Spyro?" cyril said thinking cynder told him already.

"How did take what? Ok, What is exactly going on here?" spyro demanded. Cynder, Terrador and Volteer looked at Cyril with a almost death stare and Cyril shrunk back.

"What is going on here? Is something wrong with Cynder that none of you are telling me!?" spyro said irratatedly. Cynder knew that Spyro was getting angry about not knowing anything so she didnt have time to think. "Ok, Ill tell you Spyro. But everyone else leave please." Everyone left leaving Spyro and Cynder alone, and Spyro asked again in a calmer tone, "Alright what is it that I dont know of?"

"Remember the promise you made me back at the mess hall in the morning."

"Yes, why?" spyro said raising a brow. Cynder started to blush and finaly told Spyro the news, "Spyro... Im pregnant." Spyros eyes widened then shook his head, "W-Wha-What? I-Im sorry, but, say that again." "Im pregnant Spyro." Spyro took a step back and thought when they first mated. He thought she wasnt in heat but now he was wrong. Spyro sat down with a loss of breath then started again, "I-I-I dont, I dont know what to say." Spyro started breathing hevily but Cynder wrapped a wing around him and started to cry. "Im sorry to say this, but it was so sudden, I didnt know what to do or say. I thoug-" Cynder was stopped when Spyro kissed her for a good while then Spyro broke away and said, "Cynder I love you, and if you think I might leave you, well get that idea out of your head because Ill never leave you. Pregnant or not, even in death I will not leave your side. I will always love you, and, our child will be happy with us. As a family." Cynder just looked at Spyro for a long time then started to cry again in his chest.

"Sounds like it went well." volteer said using his electric powers picking up the sound.

"Now what?" sparxs asked.

"Now, we give Spyro some parenting classes and we just wait until the time comes for the hatchlings to arive." terrador answered.

"I wonder what the kids are going to be like." ember said happily.

"Well I dont wanna know cause once there out, Im dead. You know why?" sparxs said.

"Whay is that Sparxs?" wirlwind asked.

"Beacause Im going to be a uncle!" sparxs cried in dispair. Everone started laughing laughing.

**Hey! Now Spyro knows that he is now going to be a father, what will he do with that proposal gift for Cynder? Is he going to give it to her before birth or after? You will have to wait and see...**


	19. Chapter 19: proposal and unexpected

-It has so far been seven months since Cynder found out that she was pregnant and when she told Spyro about it. Ever since then Spyro and Cynder were taking preperations in the hatchlings and been taking classes on parenting. Cynder was at 32 weeks and the time for birth was approaching with two months left. And today Spyro was planning something special for Cynder, and was going to make it perfect.

"About time Spyro, what took you so long?" wirlwind said.

"Sorry, had to take care of a few things. So did he fill you in on what I was planning to do Terrador?" spyro asked.

"Yes he did. Well, it seemed so long ago when I first met you at Munutions Forge when you rescued me. You were small and still unaware of what was happening. You gone through so much, even with Cynder by your side to defeat malefor, all the way to this point. I am thankful that ive been with you through all this time Spyro." terrador said.

"Thank you Terrador, I still rmember when I thought before I met Ignitus, I thought I was a dragonfly. spyro chuckled.

"Yes, well I heard that your going to propose to Cynder. Thats great, but what do you want me for?" terrador asked.

"Well, when I propose, I wanted someone to help with the wedding cerimony."

"Ok I see. And I think I have a good idea for one right now."

"Perfect, anyway thanks. I got to get going and fixs some stuff up. Wirlwind, Cynder is on her way here from the market with Ember. Can you distract them long enough for me to get ready?"

"Ill do my best." wirlwind waved as he left. Then Spyro left as well. Spyro was so nervous right now that he kept forgeting the time so he had to be fast. Spyro was planning to take Cynder to the highest hill in the vally of avalar as another date, which he will propose to Cynder. It took about another five minutes to get ready, but then once he was done, he rememberd the promise he made to Cynder months before. He sighed happily and was about to leave the room when he heard Cynder behind him, "Well, you look handsome Spyro." "Thanks Cyn, but you look just as handso- I mean beautiful." spyro said trying to recover. Cynder giggled and went to kiss Spyro.

"You ready Spy?" cynder asked.

"Yeah, lets go." The two walked out of the room and headed for the main stairs, with Spyros wing over Cynder and their tails twisted around each other. As they walked past the front doors, they were greeted by Sparxs who was in there way and said, "Hey Spyro, Cynder. Leaving already?"

"Yeah, whats wrong?" cynder asked.

"Nothing, just got back from visiting the folks and came to see you guys. And Cynder, looks like its almost time huh?"

"Well, two more months. But I still have alot to do before hand, when the time dose come, be prepared to be a UNCLE." cynder said laughing.

"Great, thanks for reminding me."

"Ok Sparxs, we got to get going now. We will be back in a little while." spyro said as they started to take off into the air.

"See ya buddie, be careful Cynder!" sparxs called out to them. Sparxs was happy that they were together and was proud to be Spyros brother but absolutly did not want to be a uncle. It was later when when they reached the hill Spyro wanted to be and it was perfect. Sunny skies, cool breeze and nice trees to lay under. When they landed, they put out some of the stuff they brought and their food. They sat down and started to eat when an arrow hit the ground in front of them, Cynder jumped in suprise and went into a defensive stance but Spyro was calm. He knew what it was because it was from hunter, he could feel him from the earth, plus it had a letter on it.

"Spyro, who is from?" cynder asked sitting back down.

"Its from Hunter. I told him to send the messesge here so he wont have to run from the village to Warfang and to here."

"What dose it say Spyro?" Spyro opened the letter and it read:

"Spyro, I had made the preperations you asked for from the day before, and I hope you will like it. And I Wish you good luck on your proposal, Cynder will be a fine mate for you. Your and Cynders teacher said that you are done with parenting classes so you go on about your day. And how is Cynder doing? I here she only has two months left. Oh and sorry if I scared you two with the arrow.

Sincerly, Hunter.

P.S: this chocker you forgot I believe is for Cynder, you can thank me later.

Spyro looked at the chocker that he forgot and sighed with releif. He hid the chocker behind the letter so Cynder wouldnt see it as he walked back to sit down. "Well, what did it say?" cynder asked again.

"Nothing important, aside from him saying sorry for scarying you with the arrow."

"He should be." Spyro chuckled. then started eating again. Once the two where done eating, they decided to lay down under the tree for awhile and talk about what was going to happen when the hatchling were born.

"Spyro."

"Hmm."

"When our kid or kids are born, what do you think we will call them?" Spyro stayed silent for a bit but said, "I dont know Cynder, depend on what type of dragons they are." "Oh, and remember the profiacy that said a purple dragon being born once every ten generations?" cynder asked. "Yes I do, Why do you ask?" spyro said with a brow raised. "Well, last time I remember is that they never said anything about a purple being born of another. Malefor never had a child and he was the first purple dragon. So you dont think that ours could be one as well?" This time Spyro stood silent even longer thinking about if he had a son thats like him. Spyro chuckled then spoke again, "Well, now that you put it that way, I dont really know. But It wont matter if our kids is the purple dragon or not, they will still be ours to raise. Nothing more, nothing less." Cynder then kissed him and layed her head on his shoulder. Minutes passed and they were about to fall asleep when they heard buzzing.

"Ok, Sparxs! Come on out!" spyro said irratatedly having their moment ruined.

"Sorry, I wasnt trying to disturbe you two, I was just on my way back to the folks. So how are you guys doing?"

"We are doing fine, but you better get going or Ill give you a name for you when you become an uncle." cynder said with a grin.

"Uh, ok. You two enjoy yourselfs, Ill be back at the temple in a couple hours. See ya!" sparxs said flying as fast as he could. Spyro and Cynder were laughing as hard as they could, but was then interrupted when Cynder started to hurt from laughing.

"You ok Cynder?" spyro said worried.

"Yeah, I just keep forgeting to not laugh as much now. But im trying to get around it."

"Your not going to get around nothing Cyn. If it keeps you from hurting, then your doing it. Ok?" spyro said placing his paw on her belly.

"Ok, I will. But if I start laughing, hold my mouth closed ok." Spyro just chuckled then nodded. The two layed back down for a little while longer until it was almost past sunset. "Ok, we should get going, its almost dark out." cynder said getting up.

"Ok But first, I want to say something." spyro said holding the Cynders choker under his wing.

"What is it Spy?" Spyro then pulls out the choker and gets on his knees and says, "Cynder...would you marry me and be my mate for life?" said Spyro softly. Cynder then cried with tears of joy. She has never been happy like this before. This is the moment that she'll never forget. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" cried Cynder. Spyro then grabs the jeweled choker as Cynder undos her choker. Spyro then attached the choker around her neck. Then as they held each other in each others arms and then kissed passionetly for about a minute before heading back to Warfang. When they got back, they walked to the great hall to find the three guardians in there, but they were talking to someone.

"Ahh Spyro, Cynder. You made good time." volteer said.

"Thanks, but who is it that your talking to?" spyro asked. Just as he asked that, the rest of the guardians moved out of the way to revile Ignitus was standing there with a smile. "Hello son.' Spyro ran into him and hugged him tight. "I missed you dad." "Hey Spyro, I missed you two, but Also missed my new daughter in-law." Spyro and Cynders widened. "How did- right your the Chronicler." cynder said.

"Yes, Ignitus was talking with us right now about it and we were planning the wedding cerimony." terrador added.

"Wow, thats great." cynder said. "But when are you planning it?"

"Well we were plannin it after the hatchling were born." cyril said. "Unless you have a diffrent time?" Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and thought until they turned back to the rest and Spyro said, "That time is good." The rest nodded in agreement, and as for Ignitus he wanted to be alone with Spyro and Cynder. They left the great hall and walked down the hallway. "Again, its good to see you two, but im sorry I didnt contact you when I had the chance to." ignitus said.

"Its ok Ignitus, we were busy with preperations anyway. But thanks for trying." cynder reasured.

"thank you Cynder, so, how are you two doing?" And just when Ignitus asked, Cynder started to grunt in pain, and started to scream. "CYNDER! Whats wrong?!" spyro said trying to help her. The rest of the guardians came running to them as Cynder screamed grabbing her gut. "I-I think the the baby is coming!" "What! But I thought-" but was cut off by Terrador. "No time! Get her to the nursary! GO!" terrador yelled. "Spyro stay here! We will tend to Cynder!" They all left Spyro alone in the hall way in complete shock. Seconds later Ember, Flame and Wirlwind showed up.

"Spyro! What happend to Cynder?! Is she alright? wirlwind asked. Spyro stood silent.

"Spyro, is Cynder alright?" ember asked. Spyro stood silent for a little while longer and then said, "Sh-Shes in-In la-labor..." Then Spyro collapsed.

**WOW! You guys never saw that coming did you? You probally thought it was going to be later when Cynder gave birth. Well if your thinking mabey its a premature, well your going to have to find out next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 20: new parents

-It was just minutes after Cynder went into labor and Spyro collapsing from it, that Spyro finally came to and went to his room with his friends while they waited to see what was going on after Cynder gave birth. Ten minutes went by and still no word from the guardians or Ignitus. Spyro rememberd what Terrador said about their wedding cerimony plans and they were going to marry after Cynder gave birth, but Spyro was about to pass out again from everything that is going and what is going to happend but Ember hit Spyro on the side of the head with the her flat part of her tail blade.

"Hey! Dont go out on us again Spyro. You got to be strong for Cynder right now, ok." ember said.

"I know, but this was so sudden. I mean, shes supposed to give birth in two months and this is too early. What if something happends to Cynder? What going to happen to the hatchlings?!" spyro demanded almost in tears at the thought Cynder could die at birth. Everyone was silent for the reason they did not know and having the same thoughts as Spyro but pushed them into the back of their minds.

"We dont know Spyro, we dont know." ember said sitting down next to flame with his wing around her.

"Well, we just need to have hope right now." wirlwind said. "And also, I wonder what the kids will look like?" Everyones heads shot up at Wirlwinds remark and went into deep thought. Then Spyro spoke up, "Well, I had a dream about Cynder and me with a family." then he started to blush a little.

"Really? Then in your dream, what were the kids like?" flame asked. "Well for one we had two kids, one was a fire dragoness named Ingnite, named after Ignitus. She looked like Cynder but with red scales, orange underbelly and horns. And she had EMBERs personallity type. "What? What do you mean my personallity?" ember said blushing. Everyone laughed, then Spyro went on. "Then my other kid was a..." spyros voice trailed off.

"Was a what?" wirlwind asked. Spyro stood silent for awhile then smiled. "My son was a purple dragon, he had my looks when I was younger." spyro finished.

"Wait what? Your son was a purple dragon. Ok I know this was a dream but, how is it possible that your son was a purple dragon, I mean you guys are born every ten generations." flame said.

"I know but me and Cynder talked about it and the ansestors never said anything about a purple dragon being born of another, plus Malefor never had any kids so its still a mystery. Either way, if my son is a purple dragon or not, hes still my son." spyro said proudly.

"Yeah and right now your sounding like you've been a father for awhile now."

"Yeah, I guess I am." spyro said. Meanwhile back in the nursary, Cynder has gave birth to two eggs already, one an orangish one and a yellow one. So they are going to be fire and electricity hatchlings. Cynder started to calm down after the first two were out.

"O-Ok, I think im done." cynder said trying to catch her breath.

"You did well Cynder. You have a fire and electricity dragon." ingnitus said. "You are now a-" but was cut off when Cynder started screaming again.

"here comes another one!" terrador called out. Cynder pushed harder then ever before and about three minutes later, the egg came out into Cyril paws. Cynder was gasping for breath again and all was silent until Ignitus spoke, "By the ansestors! Is that?" Back in Spyro and Cynders room, they were waiting still for word of Cynder or the hatchlings. "Hey Spyro!" a voice came from the balcony.

"Hey Sparxs, good timing." spyro said.

"Why is that?" sparxs asked with a brow raised.

"Your an uncle." spyro laughed followed by everyone else.

"Ha, like I would believe you. Cynder wont give birth for two months." Spyro just gave him a look that you would have to guess, and then Sparxs shrieked. "Wait, now! Shes giving birth now!?" sparxs said franticly.

"Calm down Sparxs, she going to be fine. Never knew you would be so worried for her." ember said giggling.

"Well shes two months early!"

"Sparxs calm down ok. Im sure she's fine." spyro added. Sparxs finally calmed down and plopped on the bed next to Spyro. Just then a knock was on the door and Spyro shot up and opened the door after getting calm.

"You may see Cynder now, and there is a surprise I think you might reconize." ignitus said moving out of the door way. Spyro walked past him and headed to the nursary to see Cynder laying around three eggs.

"Hey there Cyn, how are you doing?" spyro asked laying down next to her then kissing her.

"Im fine but, now. Were parents." cynder said wrapping her tail around spyros.

"Yes, and im proud and happy to be a father, and a husband to you Cynder." spyro said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, and remember the talk of a purple dragon being your son." cynder said with a smile. Spyro eyes widdend and looked at Cynder as she moved her wing to uncover a purple egg. Spyros mouth dropped and stared at the egg and then was crying with joy, then Cynder was in tears as well and nuzzled Spyro before bringing him to a lovingly kiss. Just at the corner at the end of the entrance to the nursary, everyone was watching. Ember was in tears and pressed against Flame with his wing over her. Sparxs was in tears too.

"Ignitus, you must very proud of your son Spyro." terrador said.

"Yes, yes. Very proud indeed." ignitus said with tears rolling from his eyes.

"Spyro, Cynder." ignitus called as he walked over to them.

"Yes dad." spyro replied.

"I must leave back to white island. I hate to leave you two but I still have my duties as a Chronicler."

"Its ok Ignitus, we understand." cynder said.

"Thank you, Ill be watching your wedding cerimony from my books. Spyro, be a good father. Be better than Ive been. Cynder, you be a good mother and try not to give Spyro too much trouble." ignitus laughed.

"I wont." Cynder giggled.

"Ok, I love you two. Take care of each other as mates and parents. I will see my grandson and daughter soon." ignitus said kissing them both on their heads then left. Then Spyro heard Ignitus voice in his head, "Spyro I should tell you, the purple egg is your only son, so might want to keep the girls seprate from him a little bit. I will be watching your wedding cerimony from my books." Then Ignitus voice disappeared.

"Spyro, are you ok?" cynder asked.

"Yeah, just listening to Ignitus and looks like we have two girls." spyro chuckled.

"So the girls are the fire and elctricity eggs." Spyro nodded.

"Well looks like the little guy is going to have alot of sister kisses." sparxs said coming in. Spyro and Cynder laughed.

**Well, looks like the two are now parents. Lets see what the kids look like later on. Oh yeah, if you like this story. Like, share and favorite. My group in facebook is Spyro and Cynder 4 life, so enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21: sparxs hidden feelings

**-Ok, you saw that Spyro and Cynder had three hatchlings, a fire, electric and purple egg. So the fire and electric are girls and the purple is a boy. Spyro and Cynder are now very proud to be parents, and now are going to wed soon. PLUS, the names are going to be reveled... ENJOY!**

It has been four days since Cynder gave birth to three eggs, a fire, electric and a purple egg which was supposed to be born every ten generations, but it didnt matter to them. They were proud parents and started doing the instict of a parent, checking on them and making sure they are safe and doing rotations. Couple time for Spyro, and the guardians. But for Cynder when she checked on them, she stayed with them for awhile to keep them warm, even in the mornings with food brought to her Spyro. But with Sparxs, when he was around, he'd sneak off to the nursary to check on them and he was having some second thought about being a uncle, and Cynder was noticing his quiet thinking and didnt know what he was thinking about but until one day she followed him to the nursary to see him laying on one of the eggs.

"And what do you think your doing Sparxs?" cynder said. Sparxs jumped up in surprise and tried to hide behind the eggs but his glow just showed. "Sparxs, your not fooling me now come on out." Sparxs rose from behind the egg with an embarrised look.

"Hey Cynder." sparxs said looking down.

"Hey come on Sparxs, dont look embarrised. You kept saying that you didnt want to be an uncle, yet you still wanted to look out for our children." cynder said walking over then sitting down next to Sparxs.

"Yeah, it just made me so happy to see you guys that are going to be married soon and you already have kids."

"Thank you Sparxs."

"It just makes me so ha-Happy that how you two ended up this w-Way." sparxs said on the verge of tears.

"Sparxs..."

"I mean, me and Spyro first started out as kids in the mushroom swamp, then we get involved in this big adventure to save the world and stop you when you-You were evil. Then we went through more trying to save you from Gual even when I didnt want to and then we were trapped in the crystal for three years. Sparxs was now started to cry. "Then we went through one more adventure with you with us and you guys defeated Malefor. And-And-And." Sparxs then burst into tears and hugged Cynder. Cynder then started to tear up as well trying to hold it in. She hugged Sparxs and put her paw around him.

"Thank you so much Sparxs. Were you holding this in the whole time?" Sparxs just nodded and continued crying. Spyro heard the crying from down the hall and ran to the nursary to see what it was, he was worried somthing had happend. When he got there he was relieved to see Sparxs and Cynder there.

"Sparxs, whats wrong?" spyro asked.

"He has been holding in some feelings for sometime now. As you can see, its pretty hard on him." cynder answered. Spyro walked over to the two just to get hugged by Sparxs as well.

"Hey Sparxs, calm down. Everthings alright, ok." Sparxs still cried.

"Cynder, what was it?"

"Hes been holding some feelings about when you two started out on a adventure as kids, all the way to the this point." cynder finished.

"Most of the time ive been nothing but a jerk to Cynder, and even after that I still had some doupts. You guys have kids and are now getting married. I love you guys so much and im sorry for being a pain." sparxs said trying to dry his eyes. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then back at Sparxs, then just group over him with a nice long hug.

"Sparxs, thank you so much for all this. I dont know what to really say to this but to say that you are the best." cynder said before giving a small kiss on the head. Sparxs just started to glow red and then said, "Hey buddie, you now know shes cheating on you right." Spyro just laughed followed by Cynder and Sparxs.

"Ok now, Ill get going to the mushroom swamp and get our folks here for the wedding." sparxs said.

"Thats great! Man I totally forgot about them after we came back after Malefors defeat. Go on ahead, we will see later on Sparxs." sparo said.

"Becarful Sparxs." cynder added.

"Hey, being careful is all I do." sparxs said nearing the exit. "Oh hey one more thing." spyro said with a grin. "What?" "Since your an uncle, you get to tell our kids the storys on how you saved the Atlowa tribe and the Manweresmalls." Sparxs eyes widened and said, "YEAH!" before he flew out of the room. Spyro and Cynder laughed.

"He will never change will he?" cynder asked.

"I dont think anytime soon." spyro chuckled. The two went over to the eggs and layed down for a nap. Back in the mess hall, the guardians, moles and friends were helping to set up the wedding cermony outside in the courtyard. The moles were rushing with decorations and other things. Flame and Ember were helping with their fire breaths, same with Wirlwind.

"Well, I never tought I would be coming here for Spyros wedding cerimony." "Nor have I." two voices spoke. the guardians turned to see Kane of the Atlowa tribe and Moleyeir of the manweresmalls.

"Ah, Kane, Moleyeir. Its good to see you two. How have you been?" cyril asked.

"We have been fine, we meet each other on the way here." moleyeir answered.

"Yes, its been good, but where is Spyro and the mesqieto Sparxs.?" The guardians laughed same with Moleyeir.

"They should be in the nursary, you go see them if you like. And is the wedding all you two know of?" terrador asked. Moleyeir and Kane nodded and followed Terrador to the nursary. When they got there, Terrador told them to wait. Terrador walked in to see Spyro and Cynder laying down next to their eggs. "Spyro, I think some guest are here to see you." "Who?" spyro asked. Terrador stepped out of the way and, "Moleyeir! Kane!" spyro called. Cynder turned away knowing who the two were.

"Its good to see you again Spyro, how have you been?" kane asked.

"Great."

"Were is the mesqieto? kane asked. Spyro laughed and Cynder chuckled a little. Kane heard the chuckle from behind Spyro and took a defencive stance. Spyro saw this and jumped back to Cynder to protect her by any means along with Terrador.

"Spyro, what are you doing? Thats Cynder, the Terr-" but was cut off by Spyro. "No! She is not the same Cynder from before. She was corrupted by the Malefors dark powers." "Its true." cynder said stepping from behind spyro. "It wasnt my choice to do what I did. I am truly sorry." Spyro put his wing around her to comfort her.

"I forgive you completely, I knew you werent the same back on Muntutions forge. And if Spyro trust you, then I do." moleyeir said. Cynder bowed her head in respect, as well as Moleyeir. "Well I guess im too quick to judge, im sorry for my actions." kane apologized.

"These two been through alot together ever since Spyro saved her from thr dark master." terrador said.

"I can see that." moleyeir looking over at the eggs behind the two.

"Oh yeah, thats right." Spyro and Cynder moved out of the way to show a clear view of the three eggs. "We have two daughters, the fire and electric eggs. And-" "And the purple one is your son." kane finished. Spyro nodded.

Oh yeah, what are the names you two are thinking of yet?" terrador asked.

"We never thought of any yet, so we are waiting until they are hatched." cynder replied. Terrador and the others nodded, then Cyril came in. "Ok Terrador, we finished the preperations."

"Good. You two better get yourselfs ready for tomarrow." terrador said before walking kane and moleyeir out. Cynder started shaking and Spyro took notice of it. "Cynder, dont worry. No one is going to treat you badly tomarrow, we are going to marry and everyone who knew you is going to think diffrently. Once Terror of the skies, is now Spyros life mate. Thats what their going to be saying, I promise." "You promise." cynder asked. "I promise, and if anyone thinks otherwise, they wont come and if anyone attacks, Ill be there to protect you by any means." Cynder teard up and went to kiss Spyro for awhile befor heading back to their room for the night.

**Ok then. Spyro and Cynders wedding ceimony is tomarrow. Though some might still think diffrently about Cynder still, but Spyro will be there with her through it all. We will see how it turns out next chapter. Oh and leave a review on Sparxs confessing his true feeling for Cynder and Spyro.**


	22. Chapter 22: the wedding cerimony

-Its now a beautiful morning in Warfang. The sun is bright, birds are chirping outside and nice breeze rolling through. But didnt seem like a nice morning for Spyro as he sat up covering himself from the sunlight but then slowly uncoverd to adjust. When he did, he toke a deep breath then looked back down at Cynder who was awake as well.

"Morning Spy." cynder said before giving a lick on the cheek.

"Morning Cyn. Well looks like this is a big day today."

"I guess so. Come on, lets get somthing to eat." The two got off the bed and walked through door to the mess hall. When they got there, as always they see Wirlwind, Ember and Flame. But they also saw Moleyeir and Kane eating there as well.

"Well good morning you two." moleyeir greeted.

"Good morning everyone." spyro and cynder said in unison as they got their food and sat down. They began eating when Spyro heard a familier voice, and he was embarrased instanly but didnt show it. It was his foster mom and dad.

"Hi mom, dad." spyro said walking over to them.

"Its good to see you again son." his dad said while patting him on the head.

"Did you put on weight? Youve gotten bigger." him mom said.

"Mom stop, please." spyro begged in whisper. Everyone in the room laughed. When the laughter died down, Kane asked, "Ok, if im not mistaking, you called them mom and dad, right?" "Oh right, well Kane, Moleyeir, these are my foster parent. They raised me since I hatched in the silver river. And at the time I thought I was a dragonfly myself." spyro explained.

"Oh ok." kane chuckled.

"And how are you Cynder?" spyros mom asked.

"Great, ive been very great reacently."

"How?" Cynder only smiled and signled the foster parents to come with her. Cynder told them about how she thought she was sick to the point when she was being examed.

"Then what happned?" spyros mom asked. Cynder went into the nursary and showed them the eggs. "This is what happend." cynder said blushing. Spyros mom and dad looked at the eggs with wide eyes then turned to Cynder. "I am so proud of you two." spys mom said tearing up. "Yes, I know he will be a good father. I hope he takes after me." spyros dad said .

"Uh, no. He will be himself as a father, you know that." spys mom said with a stern look. Cynder laughed then Spyro came in.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, right honey?" spys mom said. His dad nodded. Spyro looked at his dad and thought for a moment until he rememberd that they dont know about his real dad. "Mom, dad. I forgot to tell you guys this when I visted you the other time. Its about my..." spyros voice trailed off.

"Its about your what?" spys mom asked. Cynder knew what Spyro was going to say and went over next to him and put a wing over him in case he tells about their mothers. "Its about my real parents." Spyros foster parent looked at each other then back at spyro, "Ok, tell us." spys dad said. Then Spyro told how he got Ignitus WILL and found out that he was now the new Chronicler. "Wow, so he was with you the whole time?" spys mom asked. Spyro nodded. "Well, what happend to your mom?" spys dad asked. Spyro started shaking when he remembered what he saw in the pool of visions. Cynder sees this and speaks up, "Uh, well. Come over here, Ill tell you then." Spyros foster parents followed her to another room the asked again. "What happend to his mom?" "Well, it mostly ties around me and my mom as well, but..." cynders voice trailed off. "I-I ki-I killed them." cynder said looking away. "What! What do you mean you killed them?" spys dad asked. "Well, when Spyro looked into the pool of visions He told me that when I was corropted by the dark master, I fought aginst Spyros parents and aginst my own. He told me that I killed them in battle." Cynder starts to cry. Spyros foster parents were shocked then went over to comfort Cynder. After awhile, the three returned to where Spyro was but wasnt there except for Terrador and Cyril. "Wheres Spyro?" cynder asked.

"Why hes getting ready for the wedding cerimony, and you should too." cyril said.

"I totally forgot!" cynder said leaving the nursary. Everyone laughed as well before leaving the nursary. Minutes have past while Ember and Spyros mother helped Cynder get ready. Cynder was really nervous but cleared her mind, thinking of Spyro and their three kids together as a family. Tears were coming out of her eyes, and Ember saw this. "You alright Cynder?" she asked. "Im just happy right now." cynder replied. Back in Spyros room, Spyro finishing up and Sparxs helping him. "Im proud of you man. Your now going to be the man of the house." sparxs said.

"Thank you Sparxs. Things are going to be diffrent after me and Cynder become life mates."

"yeah they are, but somthing about me has changed that you didnt know yet."

"What is that?"

"Well first it was you and Cynder, then came along Ember and Flame." sparxs said feeling proud of himself. Spyro knew what he was saying and smiled. "Well, is she going to be here? I would like to meet her."

"Yeah she here, and no you cannot meet her because I dont want you to knock her out with your smell."

"Very funny, and dose mom and dad know about it?"

"Yeah." Spyro smiled as he got up and headed for the door to see Terrador there. "Are you ready, young dragon?" terrador asked. "As Ill ever be." The three walked out and out to the courtyard where everyone was gathered and all bowed before Spyro. Spyro made his way to the front and stood on a small platform with eight small pillers lined up on the sides. four of them had each a symbol of frie, electric, earth and ice while the other four had poison, wind, shadow and fear. each represented a element that Spyro and Cynder had. The both had to put their breath into that certain piller then it would flow into a piller above them and combine to show how strong their bond would be as life mates. Minutes past and then Terrador called out in his deep voice.

"Everyone, settle down. The wedding cerimony is about to begin." Everyone was quiet, Spyro stood tall and proud on the platform as he watched Cynder enter the courtyard. A small band was playing a peaceful tone then stopped when when Cynder stepped up to the platform. Spyro and Cynder stood next to each other and looked at each other. Terrador stood up and, "Dragon and Dragoness, you may light your pillers." Spyro and Cynder lit up each of their pillers with their element and then a large beam of light shot out of the top piller and made whirling lights with Spyros and Cynders elements. Everyone looked at the beam in astonishment and knew the purple and black dragon were right for each other. After the light faded away, Terrador continued on the wedding cerimony. Once it was at the end Terrador was finishing up. "And do you Spyro, take this black dragoness to be your mate for life and wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Cynder, take this purple dragon to be mate for life and wedded husband?" "I do." "Spyro, may place the choker around her neck." Spyro then pulled out the dimond encrusted choker with a emerald in the center, and attached it around Cynders neck. "As earth guardian, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your dragoness." terrador finished. Then Spyro and Cynder embraced each other in a loving kiss. The crowd cheered for the new life mates as they kissed, and Sparxs was almost in tears. When the two broke away, Spyro and Cynder saw Sparxs and held him in the middle. After ten minutes everyone dispearsed to the party areas. Everyone was having fun, dancing, eating and drinking, games and other activitys. But two others, were not having any fun and where watching Spyro and Cynder...


	23. Chapter 23: family reuineun

**-Hi guys! Just giving you heads up for those who cry. And for all who are thinking, who are the two that were watching Spyro and Cynder during the party? You will find out soon enough...**

The party after the wedding cerimony was still going on throught the temple and outside. Spyro and Cynder became life mates and now were enjoying themselfs throught the day and were talking to some of the guest, Spyro having girls around him and Cynder with other guys, but they new the barriers. Mostly Cynder was getting the attention from alot and they asked her what happend when she got saved and the thing after that.

"Hey, my boy!" wirlwind said bringing a drink over to spyro.

"Hey Wirlwind, enjoying yourself?" spyro asked.

"Im doing great! Where is Cynder?"

"Shes over there getting attention. She deservse it."

"Im glad she is, but at the same time, shes kinda stealing your thunder."

"I dont mind, I could use a break."

"Spyro!" sparxs called as he hurried to him.

"What is it Sparxs?"

"Weve got trouble! Terrador and the others want you now!" Spyro knew somthing would happend on his wedding day so he, Wirlwind and Sparxs flew to the center of the courtyard where there was a large open space, with the guardains on the ground. The three landed. Terrador! Whats going on?" "Lo0ok over there, you might reconize them." cyril said trying to be serious. Spyro turned to look at where Cyril was pointing but saw nothing but the horizing. He looked longer then turned back to the guardians. "I dont see anything." Spyro noticed the guardians was hoding something but let it go.

"Spyro." cynder called. Spyro turned to Cynder and said, "Cynder, I think we might have some trouble."

"We? I think its you thats in trouble." Spyro looked at her in puzzlement until she pointed to the guardians. Spyro turned to see the guardians throwing pies at him. Spyro was coverd in cream, of diffrent flavors.

"SURPRISE!" the guardains yelled then laughed.

"At my wedding." spyro said sternly. The guardians went quiet. "You lied about danger at my wedding and you throw pies at me." Spyro started shaking. "Now Spyro, it was-" but was cut off when spyro hit the ground, sending a small piller from the ground hiting a table full of pies and sending them flying at the guardians. Spyro looked at them then laughed in victory.

"Ok." terrador chuckled. "I think we deserved that." The crowed laughed as well. Spyro and the guardians got themselfs cleaned up an continued with the party. Spyro went about and t6alked to the guardians while Cynder went looking for Ember and Flame. When she did, they were talking to Sparxs and Kane.

"Oh I Cynder." ember said.

"Hey. How are you doing Kane?" cynder asked.

"Fine thank you, and I heard about the incedent with Spyro and the guardians."

"You heard right."

"Well, Im off for a drink, would you like any?"

"No thank you." Kane then walked off leaving the three dragons about. Then Sparxs came over with Spyro.

"Hey Cynder, you need to go with Spyro and see a couple of dragoness. "There on the roof of the temple waiting."

"Ok, are you trying to trick me now?" cynder asked.

"No Cynder, I know this is true. They say that they known us for awhile." Cynder then tilted her head side ways before taking off with Spyro and Sparxs to the room of the temple. When they got there, they saw a black dragoness and a light blue one. They landed and Cynder looked at the black one for a little bit, she looked familier to her and went into thought but Spyro popped that and asked, "Hello, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first, my name is Ariea." the black dragoness spoke.

"And my name is Gina."

"Nice to meet you two." cynder said.

"Yes, this is my first time meeting Spyro, but its not our first time meeting you Cynder." ariea said. Cynder knew what she was talking about and held her head down in shame. Spyro put his wing over her.

"Im sorry for the things I did. It wasnt my choice."

"Its ok dear, we know it wasnt your fault. But I do have to point this out, you nearly killed us and your fathers thought we were dead." Spyro and Cynders heads jerked back.

"You knew our dads?" cynder said.

"Yes, they were quiet handsom but we never saw them after the war." gina said.

"Hey can you give us a second?" spyro said as he flew off with cynder to the edge of the temple. "Ok, how is it that theu know our dads during the war? And Ariea, she looks so famililer to me." cynder said.

"I dont know, mabey it has do do wit-" Spyro quickly looked over to Ariea and Gina then back at Cynder. Cynder noticed somthing was wrong. "Whats wrong Spyro?" "There- There our." Spyro was now breathing heavily. "There our what Spyro?" Spyro started shaking and was silent for a bit. "What is it Spyro?!" cynder demanded. "There our, moms." spyro started to tear up. Cynder looked at the two dragoness then back at Spyro and was started to cry as well.

"Well looks like they know who we are now." gina said.

"Lets go talk with our children." ariea said before taking off with gina behind her. When they landed, Spyro and Cynder jumped back away from them.

"Go away." cynder said.

"Look, this may be hard for you to realize but we are you real mothers." gina said walking to her son.

"GO AWAY!" spyro yelled as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Were sorry for not telling you soon enough. We just wanted to surprise you on your wedding." ariea said with tears flowing.

"Please Spyro, forgive us." gina begged.

"No I wont and thats some surprise!" Spyro then took off with Cynder following and left the roof of the temple. Ariea and Gina looked at each other then burst into tears. Soon Terrador came up after he saw Spyro and Cynder fly into the temple. He saw the two dragoness, not knowing who they were and asked, "What happend?" Ariea stoped crying and slowly tyrned to Terrador to see his eyes widened. "A-Ariea?" She didnt answer but tackle him and held him and cried into his shoulder. "I missed you so much Terrador." "How did you?" "No time for that! We need to find Spyro and Cynder." gina said. Ariea got off of Terrador and then they took of to search for the troubled two. While the three were looking, Spyro and Cynder were in the nursary next to their eggs crying and holding on to each other never to let go. After awhile Terrador, Ariea and Gina came into the room to see Spyro and Cynder laying down together with eyes full of tears. Spyro and Cynder got up in front of their eggs and took a defencive stance. "Spyro stop!" "You too Cynder! Stop and just talk.!" ginna and ariea called out. They didnt listen. Terrador was about to step up until Spyro unlessed a stream of fire that made a ring of fie around him and his family, then he stomped the ground and made an earth wall that reached the celing. Cynder then spit poision at the top of the wall which was inches from the celing and it flowed to the other side. The three were seperated from Spyro and Cynder by a barrier of fire, and a wall coverd in posion. Ariea blew out the fire with her her wind, then Terrador brought down the earth wall carefuly not to splash the posion. Terrador steped up, and saw Spyro stepping in front of Cynder and his children standing on his hind legs, and with his wing spread open wide in donomince. Terrador knew he wouldnt be a match for Spyro sice he beat him and the other guardains i a three vs one match. Plus hes fighting for his mate and his children, so this would be hard to get through to him. "You leave me no choice Spyro." terrador said before firing multiple earth bullets at him. Spyro just gave a roar and the bullets just stopped in mid-air and were sent back at Terrador who was frozen when he saw what Spyro did and he was hit and sent aginst the wall. "terrador!" ariea screamed. But them Cynder appeard next to her and slashed her tail blade across her side, but missed by centimeters, then was kicked by Gina. Spyro helped her up, "How dare you hurt her!" Spyro charged Gina which she side steped and was about to unless fire but he disapeard. Gina and Ariea looked around for him but then was sizzled by Spyro electricity. Spyro jumped back to Cynder over by his children. "Are you two alright?!" terrador said getting up. "Yeah, whats wrong with them? They shouldnt be like this." ariea said. "They are possesed by darkness right now, look at their eyes. When they found out that you two were their moms, they snapped. Plus..." "Plus what?" gina asked. "Plus we are fighting his mate Cynder, he truly care for her and hes defending his children. Hes determaind to keep everyone safe right now so if we put any danger around his family, then their will be no getting through to him." Ariea and gina looked at each other then saddend. Spyro got their attention again and made another ring of fire around him. Ariea blew it out and at that moment Terrrador charged Spyro but was hit in him in the gut and was sent flying at gina and Ariea. Spyro and Cynder charged them with their claws ready to strike, but was tackled by Ignitus. Ignitus knew what was happening in his books and came just in time.

"Gina come here and help me hold on to Spyro! Terrador and Ariea, hold on to Cynder! We must hug them and show how sorry we are. That is the only way to bring them back." The three didnt answer but went to their child, Ignitus and Gina with Spyro, and Terrador and Ariea with Cynder.

"Spyro please! Come back to us, I am so sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted to tell you and your father that I was alive, but I couldnt do it. Please, Please Spyro! Come back to me!" gina cried.

"Yes, we are sorry for not saying anything sooner." ariea cried. "I wanted you to be happy and I didnt know what would happend if we told you who we were to you. We dont wont you to change Cynder." terrador said holding on tight. Spyro and Cynders struggle became less and less as the parents of the purple dragon and black dragoness held them in a loving embrace. They stopped struggling and started crying into their parents arms.

"Were sorry mom and dad." spyro and cynder said as they looked at their parents faces. The darkness in the young ones eyes were gone and soon they were fast asleep in their arms.


	24. Chapter 24: family aftermath

It has been hours since Spyro and Cynder fell unconisince after their fight with their mothers, who they found out were alive and were confused with anger and sadness. So they were possesed by darkness fighting Ariea, Cynders mom and Gina, Spyros mom. They lie in their chairs in the great hall with Spyros and Cynders parents waiting for them to awake. The others Flame, Ember, Wirlwind, Sparxs and his parents been informed but not the rest of the guests who are still outside enjoying the party. But then at last the parents see that Spyro and Cynder are starting to wake.

"Spyro. Wake up son." ignitus said.

"Come sweety, wake up." gina said nuzzling him.

"Ok, im up." spyro said with his eyes bearly open. He looked at his mom. "Hey mom." he said falling back asleep but jumped up and fell back into his seat. He woke Cynder in the prossece and she blew wind that made everyone cold.

"What? What happend Spyro?" she said not noticing her parents next to her.

"Mom!?" spyro whimperd when he looked at his perents. Cynder looked to her right and saw her parents and reacted the same way.

"Hello kids." gina and ariea said in unison. Spyro and Cynder burst into tears and flung themselfs into their parents arms.

"Hey hey now. It will be alright Spyro." ignitus said holding on to him with gina.

"Yes Cynder, it will be fine." terrador added.

"But, you and you. I-I-I saw you die in the pool of visions." spyro starting to hic up.

"Yeah, I thought. Well, I thought you died by my hand." cynder starting to hic up as well. Gina and Ariea looked at each other then to their husbands who were curious too. Then they looked back to their children and just hugged them tighter, then let go to sit down with them. Terrador and Ignitus went and sat down next to Spyro and Cynder.

"Well, it kinda hard to explain." ariea said.

"Please tell us!" cynder said with tears still in her eyes. Ariea and Gina looked at each other again and back to everyone else.

***FLASHBACK***

"We will see about that." terrador and ignitus said making a attack formation. But before they had a chance to attack, Cynder gave a loud screech that disorated Ignitus and Terrador, then Cynder knocked them down with her tail. When the two guardians were down, they had blurry vision but they saw Cynder walk to the down dragoness and in a blink of an eye, Cynder pierced Ariea in the chest and killed her instantly. Then before the guardians fell unconscious, they heard Cynder say, "Dont worry, this is just the beginning of the end for all of you." cynder said as she flew off. But Ariea wasnt killed, she was just bearly moing but was determained to go on. Cynder didnt really peirced her chest, it was just on the side. She crawled over to where Gina was laying. "No, Gina. Please dont be dead, Please!" ariea called but nothing. She burst into tears over her dead best friend. Ariea then heard foot steps coming and hoped it was help but it was ape troops, ten of them. ARiea tried to stand but just ploped back to the ground and was ready to meet her end as the apes charged. Then a storm of ice froze the apes just three feet away from Ariea. Ariea had wide eyes and turned to the mist of snow knowing that Cyril came by to this side of the battlefield, but as soon as the snow mist cleared, it was Gina.

"He-Hey Ariea." gina said.

"Gina! I thought you were dead. How did you-" but gina cut her off, "No time for th-That. We need to get out of here." gina said.

"But what about the others?" Gina was silent for a moment and looked over to Ignitus and Terrador who lie unconsince.

"We will move them out of the way of the street, then we need to leave." Ariea nodded and struggled to get to her feet. When she did, her and Gina walked over to their husbands and moved them to the side. After that was done, Gina froze part of Arieas wound just like she did with hers and then they took off away from the battlfield. They got as far away from any of the battlefields as they could over to the isolated islands. When they got there, they quickly found a cave for them that was inland a bit, not to far from the shore. It had a good forest to keep them from being spotted and plenty of food to eat, but for now the rested there to the end of the war. Just after the war, a falcon came by which followed when they left. Ariea told the falcon that it had found nothing and was sent off. They stayed there for the remainder of time untikl the earth started to break apart but stopped later on. Soon after another falcon came by and told them that Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and the world was saved. TheY were shocked to hear about it but more of Cynder. Moths has past and another falcon came by and told them of Spyro and Cynders wedding cerimony.

***FLASHBACK***

"And that is when we decided to come back." gina said. Spyro and Cynder stood breathless with tears in their eyes but their dads Ignitus and Terrador shaking to the bone, tears flowing out and were starting to hic up. Gina and Ariea immediatly went to hug them tightly and kissed them and tried to comfort them.

"Why? Why didnt you just informed anyone that you left. You could have woke us up and we we could have gotten you help." ignitus aid holding on to gina tightly, same with Terrador.

"Were sorry. Were so sorry." ariea said crying.

"Yes we are, we didnt know what to do. We didnt want to endanger you two, we wanted you not to worry about us." gina followed up.

"But why didnt you come after the war was over and the defeat of Malefor?" spyro asked.

"Well, we didnt know if we should go or not because, we wanted you to rest and all before we left but we stayed anyway." ariea said.

"So thats when you decided to come to our wedding." cynder said. Gina and Ariea nodded then got up to stretch. Then there was a small knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked ignitus.

"It me Sparks, my folks and the rest of Spyros friends." Ignitus looked over to Spyro and Cynder who nodded. "Come on in." spyro said. The door opened and Sparxs flew in right up to Spyro followed by his folks. Then came in the rest.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" wirlwind asked. Spyro stood up and walked over to them. "Im doing fine."

"And Spyro, who are they?" ember asked.

"Oh right, these two are our moms. Gina, my mom and Ariea, Cynders mom."

"Pleased to meet you all." ariea and gina said bowing respectfuly.

"And these two right here mom are my, well, foster parents." spyro said looking to sparxs and everyone with a stern look knowing that one of them, mostly sparxs will say something.

"Thank you for "Thank you for taking care of my little baby boy while I was gone." gina said with a nod.

"Your welcome, he was so chubby as a baby." spys foster mom said with a chuckle.

"MOM!" spyro called out then sheilded himself with his wings from embaresment. Everyone laughed at both mothers of Spyro commant. And as soon the laughter died down, Spyro uncoverd himself and saw Sparks float to his moms ear.

"Sparxs you better not say anything youl regret!" spyro said.

"Spyro be quiet." spys foster mom said.

"yes ma'am."

"Mama boy!" cynder called out and everyone laughed a little. except for and ariea.

"You too young lady."

"Yes ma'am." Now everyone laughed out loud again ecpecially Terrador and Ignitus who watched their son and daughter get the stricter side of the moms. Spyro got it from both his moms.

"Now, can I tell you something that Spyro didnt want you to know?" sparxs said with a devilish grin. Spyro opened his mouth but shut it quickly when both of his moms looked at him.

"Ok, what is it?" gina asked. Spyro looked at his dad for help and he signled him to walk torwards the door behind him. Spyro walked quietly to his dad and then they both turned to leave when, "SPYRO THOUGHT HE WAS A-" "Run Spyro!" ignitus yelled and followed spyro out the door to the hall ways. Again, everyone burst out laughing, Wirlwind, Flame and Ember fell to the ground laughing followed by Ariea. Spyro and Ignitus reached the hall that led to his room and could still hear the laughing that was going on.

"Dad, now im wishing that mom stayed away a little while longer." spyro said catching his breath.

"yeah, same here. She just came back to embarass you, and my son is not going to be emarassed in front of his friends or life mate. Added that you have two mothers your foster and Gina so that hard to get past."

"Yeah, and another thing. Wheres Volteer and Cyril?"

"their still at the party tending to the guest. And I dont want Volteer to meet Gina"

"I know what you mean." Spyro and Ignitus laughed a little bit until hunter showed up.

"Hello Ignitus, Spyro. How is your mother?" hunter asked.

"Good, but I dont want anything to do with her right now." Hunter looked at Ignitus who waved his paw acrose his throat and Hunter took it and chuckled a bit. Footsteps were coming towards them and appeard everyone from the chamber.

"So, how are you two doing?" ariea asked.

"Just talking." spyro said.

"Hey Spyro, about your party." flame asked.

"Yes."

"You wanna pull a couple of pranks."

"I would but theres no more pies." Spyro, Cynder and Terrador laughed when they rememberd what happend.

"What so funny?" ariea asked.

"Well, as a gift, me and Cyril and Volteer pulled a pie prank on Spyro. Wetold him that there was trouble going on, and sorry that was a little to far Spyro."

"Its ok, I gat you guys back for it."

"Anyway, we told him there was trouble and he looked in the direction we pointed. Then Cynder told him that he was the on ein trouble so he turned around and then he was coverd in pies.". terrador finished. Gina laughed. "But what happend with getting you back?"

"We after he threw the pies, I made it look I got angry with him pulling a joke like that and I slamed the earth, sending a small piller under a table flying and the pies on that fell on the guardians."

"Thats my boy." ignitus said.

"Hey, you would want to be in on it if you were here. Sure the joke of trouble was to far but it was for a good laugh."

"Indeed."

"Hello everyone." cyril called out from behind them walking along side volteer.

"Hello Cyril, Volteer. What are you doing?" ember asked.

"Just bringing you some food." volteer said with a grin. Ignitus saw it and, "Move!" he called out and everyone jumped out of the way as cyril and volteer threw cakes at them but missed and hit both ariea and gina. Everyone was quiet and moved to the walls knowing what was going on. Ariea and Gina pointed daggers at Cyril and Volteer.

"Now, now now. Dont look at us that way Ariea." volteer said.

"Yes please, we wernt aiming for you two." cyril added.

"Right, still know how annoying you two were." gina said walking towards them. Volteer and Cyril looked towards Terrador who was holding on to Cynder, and Ignitus who was holding onto Spyro.

"No help here friend." ignitus said. And just when Cyril and Volteer looked back to the two angry dragoness, they leaped at them without another word.


	25. Chapter 25: the new family

**-Hey guys just wanted to let yall know that there only a few more chapters left of this story. Im going to try a put in a couple surprises in these for you to enjoy reading that ending. Sorry but it has to end sometime, and I want to give some shout outs to my fans of this story, especcialy one of them who inspired me to write better and better as I go along, and you know who you are. Everyone thank you and enjoy!**

It has been two days since Spyro and Cynder found out that their mothers were alive and since their wedding cerimony. Ever since their moms told about how they survived and fled the war and stayed hidden all those years. After they explained to everyone else the temple they stayed there for now on. Ariea staying with Terrador and Cynder, and Gina staying with Spyro which also gose to white isle to see Ignitus. But now, Spyro and Cynder only had one task. Their eggs were going to hatch soon and they been making up names for their children but Spyro was the only one thinking of a name for his son, a purple dragon. They were in the great hall with Cyril, Ariea and Flame who was walking back and forth for some reason.

"Hey Flame, are you ok?" spyro asked.

"Oh yeah im fine. Just thinking." flame said defensivly.

"Come on Flame, I know that your worried about somthing. So what is it?" spyro asked again.

"Yeah Flame, out with it." cynder said. Flame just stood silent and then spoke. "Well, its about-" but was cut off when terrador and volteer came in. Flame ran up to Terrador. "So is she?" flame asked shaking almost. Terrador nodded and stood out of the way as Flame ran off. Spyro and Cynder watched as he ran out with puzzled faces.

"Looks we have more coming dont we hon." ariea said.

"Haha, yes we do." terrador replied.

"What do you mean mom?" cynder asked. Terrador and Ariea looked at the two with a smile and then Spyro got what they ment.

"So your saying, that Flames a... father." spyro said wide eyed. Cynder went wide eyed as well and looked to Spyro. Spyro just exhaled and ploped into his seat. "Wow, I wonder when they did it." he thought.

"We did it a few dayys after Cynder got pregnet." ember said walking into the room with a happy flame.

"Yeah so, before hand I thought about. Well we thought about it and we went to talk to each other and we decided to have a family as well. Plus, we didnt want your kids to be alone." flame said before kissing ember on the cheek.

"Yes, now that is out of the way we need to disscuse something now that you four are having a family." cyril bucked in. Everyone sat down and then Terrador stepped up. "How close of friends are you four?" "Best friends." the two pairs said. "Well then in that case, Ember and Cynder." terrador said with a smirk.

"What?" ember asked.

"You two are going to be aunt to each other kids and as for you Spyro and Flame, you will be uncles to each others." terrador said. Everyone was eyes widened, but were also confused so they thought about it for awhile then nodded.

"And of Sparxs, what dose he become to our kids? An uncle too?" Terrador nodded and then sat down.

"I wonder how Sparxs is going to take it?" flame said.

"Your kids, umm I dont think that he will. Hes alreay stuck with our kids right now." cynder said laughing followed by everyone else. Back in the nursary, Sparxs was laying down on one of the eggs and it moved a little bit, but not enough to tell everyone that the eggs are hatching. But about five minutes later the eggs strated to move around more and more. Sparxs immediatly took off torwards the great hall and, "The eggs are hatching!" Spyro and Cynder got up and ran to the nursary followed by his friends and the guardians. When the they got there, Spyro and Cynder went just a couple feet away from their eggs and held their breath to see what the children would look like. The first fire egg was the first to start cracking.

"Come on, come on" cynder said. After a minute the egg burst open reavling a fire dragon. Everyone awed and the little hatchling flopped over, Spyro and Cynder chuckled at their first daughter. Cynder went over and picked up the fire dragon and placed her in front of everyone.

"She almost looks like me!" flame pointed out.

"I guess he dose flame, I guess he dose." ember said looking at cynder with eyes squinted then to flame. Spyro looked at Flame as well and back to Cynder. There was an awkard silence in the room and the sounds of another egg cracking got their attention. They turned to see a electricity dragon come out, but this time unlike her brother, she started to wag her tail around and started to run a little bit but then ran into Terradors foot. The little dragoness started crying and was pulled to Spyros side and was held on to.

"Im sorry if I hurt her." terrador apologized. "It wasn't your fault Terrador, she just ran into you. And from that running around, I have a name for her." cynder said. She looked down at he daughter and sai, "We should call her dizzy."

"That's a great name Cyn." spyro said nuzzling her.

"Yeah but what about this one that looks like me?" flame said with the fire dragoness laying against his leg. Ember starred at the little dragoness for awhile and it did look a lot like Flame. "I don't know, Spyro ideas?" cynder asked. Spyro thought for a minute and looked over to his dad Ignitus and smiled then looked back to the little one. "I want to call her Ignite."

"Now thats a good name for her son." ignitus spoke up.

"Well, its a way of thanking for everything you taught me and did for me."

"Your welcome Spyro." ignitus thanked.

"Ok, I wanna ask this and why dose Ignite look alot like Flame?" ember asked. It got quiet again then Cynder spoke, "I dont know why. Flame looks alot like Spyro so thats probally why."

"Ok now I see now. Wow." flame said feeling that ember was mad about something. Then the third egg started to crack and they turned to it seeing bits of the shell come off. Spyro got up close wanting to see his son for the first time but this one had a little trouble getting out. "Come on, you can do it." spyro said watching the egg crack more then it burst open. Everyone awed at the sight then Spyros foster parents flew up next to him.

"Spyro, he looks like you when you were born." spys mom said.

"Yeah, he kinda dose dosent he." spyro replied.

"Spyro, you get to name him. Ill stay out of this one." cynder said as she kissed him on the cheek. Spyro sat there for a moment thinking and watching his son trying to walk around and then he plopped into his arms and layed his head down. Tears started to flow Spyros from eyes when he saw this and began to nuzzle his son. Ariea and Terrador, Gina and Ignitus, Spyros foster parent, and Ember and Flame held each other, starting to tear up at this beautyful moment. Cynder stepped back to let Spyro have his moment with his child. Spyro picked his son up and he fell asleep in one arm. "I think I have a name for him. Since he looks alot like me when I was younger, Ill name him Spyro. Spyro junior."

"Thats a great name, Spyro. Spyro junior." gina said. Spyro jr started to wiggle a little bit and Spyro set him down. Spyro jr started to walk again until he bumped into Ignite and Ignite got startled so she rolled on him. Dizzy saw the comotion and joined along. Cynder sighed, "Well, now we know that were going to have problems between the three." Everyone laughed and the three dragons stopped playing around and ran to their mom and dad. Spyro and Cynder grab a hold to their children and chuckled a bit. The little ones started to fall asleep but still had their eyes open.

"Well, we better get these ones to bed. We will see everyone in a couple hours." cynder said before picking up the girls.

"Ok, I got to get back to white isle anyways. Ill be seeing you." ignitus said hugging his son.

"Bye dad, and mom are you going with him?"

"Yes, I should spend some time with for awhile." gina said. Spyro nods and picks up his son and walks to his room wiith Cynder, carrying their children in their mouths. When they got to their room, they set the kids in their own little bed. "Come on, we need to get some sleep to Spy." cyder said getting into her bed. Spyro follows her on. "Cynder, im so happy right now to be here with you along with our kids." "I am too, but you seem a little more happy about jr." Spyro starts to tear up again as he looks over to jr sleeping, "Yes I am, and I am proud of that. Im proud to be a father for all of them. And proud to be with you." "I love you Spyro." "I love you too." They kissed for awhile before drifting to sleep.

**Now you know what the names are of Spyro and Cynders children are. So far this is going well and how do you like that Flame becomes a father as well? Let me know in the reviews or P.M me. Plus in the middle, I put a little tension between Ember and Cynder, can you tell what it was about? Lets see what happends next chapter...**


	26. Chapter 26: strenght of spyros children

**-Now the new life starts with Spyro and his family as they do what all familys do, and Ember and Flame are makeing preperations for their own. Another thing so you wont get confused. First Spyro(dad) will be just called by his name. But his son Spyro jr will be just called Spyro, the jr is to seperate the two. Enjoy! And another thing, since they are the children of Spyro, they will show what becomes of their power.**

Six months as past since the hatching of Spyro and Cynders eggs. They named the fire dragon Ignite, named after Ignitus. The electric dragon is Dizzy and Spyros son, the purple dragon is Spyro jr. He looked just like his dad when he was younger. Spyro and Cynder were taking care of their children like they should, feeding them and caring for them. But also, they were helping Ember and Flame make preperations for their children. But with Spyro and Cynders, they have been causing Sparxs trouble as everyone thought. He was chasing them down in a so called game of "tag." When the kids needed to do something or go somewhere with their parents, Sparxs always went and tag them for them to stop running. But Spyro decided to give Sparxs a break.

"Ignite, Dizzy, Spyro jr. Stop now and come on." spyro said sternly

"Listen to your father kids, your giving your uncle a hard time now." cynder said looking at tired sparxs.

"Sorry uncle Sparxs." the kids said in unision.

"Its ok kids, im still used to it, since I saved the Atlawa tribe, and the Manweresmalls." sparxs said bearly catching his breath.

"Still tell those storys sparxs?" spyro chuckled.

"Yes, and I can."

"Ok ok, everyone come on now. We gotta meet up with uncle Flame and aunt Ember." cynder said.

"Oh boy, its been awhile since we saw them. I miss them mom." spyro jr said jumping up.

"Yeah us too." ignite and dizzy giggled. Spyro and Cynder laughed and moved the children through the door and out to the main entrance of the temple, which they stayed at in the mushroom swamp. Cynder and the kids took flight when Spyro and Sparxs stayed behind.

"Im getting too old for this man."

"Yeah sure. But im glad your helping to keep them in check when were gone. Telling them the storys about how I saved the Atlawa and the Manweresmalls and left me out."

"What? I want some fame to0 you know." Spyro laughed and the two took off to the air and went after the rest of the family. The two caught up with the group and set off towards Warfang and it took them about half-an hour to get there but they made it. They landed in front of the temple and headed inside.

"Cynder, take the kids and go to Ember and Flame, Ill go and talk to the guardians." spyro said. Cynder nodded and took the kids walking towards Ember and Flames room. Spyro walked to the great hall to see just Terrador and Cyril. They didnt notice him walk in so he went and sat down in his chair.

"Good morning Terrador, Cyril." spyro greeted.

"Ahh good morning to you too Spyro. How are thing going with Cynder and the children?" cyril asked.

"Their doing great, we came by so the kids could see Flame and Ember."

"That is nice Spyro. The kids arnt giving Sparxs a hard time are they?" Spyro only laughed and Cyril took that as a yes.

"So Spyro." terrador spoke up. "How is your son?"

"He is great, he has been very good but has been given trouble by his sisters."

"I thought so. And are you teaching them anything yet?"

"No not yet, Ill wait until they get older."

"Ok, but now we have to get to some busniess."

"What is it Terrador?"

"Well as you see, we dont have a fire guardian." terrador smiled.

"right, so have found the right dragon to br right for the job?"

"Weve alrady found one, its Flame. Weve been teaching him what to do as a guardian and he has done a great job so far." cyril said. Spyro had wide eyes then turned to see Ember, Flame and Cynder enter the room. Flame noticed his expression and chuckled. 'So im guessing he took the news well Terrador?" He nodded then Cynder walked over to Spyro. "What news?" "Im going to be the new fire guardian Cynder." Cynders eyes grew wide as well and looked to Terrador who nodded.

"So when is he going to become an offiacal guardian?" cynder asked.

"Two weeks after his children are hatched. He still has alot to learn." cyril replied. Spyro and Cynder nods then turn their attention to he door as the kids came tumbleing over each other and fell inside. Then Sparxs came in brathing hard again as always. The kids looked to see what room they were in and the saw the guardians and quickly got off each other and stood to bow before the guardians.

"Sorry master Terrador and master Cyril." the three said in unison.

"Its ok young ones, we know you were playing and my how big youve gotten." cyril said.

"Well yeah. We also been learning to use-" dizzy said but was cut off when iginte bumped her shoulder.

"learning to use what?" cynder said with a brow raised. The three jumped when they didnt notice the mom and dad were there. "Nothing, we were just learning to use uh." spyro jr said looking to ignite. "We are learning to use the wooden sword you gave us." ignite said in defence. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with a brow raised then over to Ember and Flame, then to the guardains.

"Ok Ignite. Now the three of you run along now. Your grandma will be here soon." spyro said. The three left the room and Spyro shut the door as they left. But they did not leave, they sttod outside the door listening in.

"Spyro, you think they know?" dizzy asked.

"I hope not." Back inside everyone was silent waiting for the kids to be out of earshot, then Ember spoke up. "Ok, what was that about?"

"I think I have an idea." terrador said.

"Same here, and they better not have been. I told them not to learn it until they got older." spyro said with his eyes looking towards the door.

"What?" flame asked.

"Their elemental powers, they arnt ready to learn them yet."

"Spyro, im not going to interfear on what you plan to do but, mabey they are ready. If they are practicing on their powers and are not coming up with any signs of them getting hurt, they might be ready." cyril asured spyro.

"Hes right Spyro, they need to start learning. They are strong enough to use their breaths." cynder said.

"I know but, I just worry for them so much. I never used my powers until I discoverd my fire breath when I was ten." spyro hung his head.

"Yeah, I remembered when you nearly torched me." sparxs chuckled, it made spyro laugh.

"yeah, I remember that too." Spyro lowers his head again. "But still-" he was cut off when Cynder kissed him. 'Dont worry so much Spyro, I know they will do just fine." Spyro nods and gose to sit back down. The little ones outside backed away from the door wide eyed. "So, thats why he dosent want us to learn out breaths yet." "Wow, he didnt know about until he was ten. Thats diffrent." spyro jr said.

"Well, lets go show mom and dad what we can do. We need them to go to the dojo." spyro said. Ignite and Dizzy nodded and followed Spyro jr to the front of the temple. When they got there, they were confronted by Hunter.

"What are you three doing? Shouldnt you be in the temple with your parents?" hunter asked.

"Well we need your help. We over heard our dad talking about why he didnt want us using our powers yet. So we wanted to show mom and dad what we can do." ignite said.

""Can you help us please?" dizzy added. Hunter was silent for a moment with a brow raised and nodded. "Great, we will be in the dojo and we will give you the ok to go to dad and tell him that we need his help." spyro jr said. Hunter nodded and followed the three dragons to the dojo, then he left to go get Spyro and the others. Spyro and the others were still in the great hall just talking then Hunter came in. "Spyro Cynder, the three need your help." "Whats wrong?" ember asked. "Spyro jr didnt say, he just needs you two to come help." hunter replied pointing at Spyro and Cynder. They nodded and followed Hunter out the door, followed by Ember and Flame then the guardians. They walked to the dojo and saw nothing.

"Hunter, are you sure you know that they need help?" spyro asked.

"Yes they should be-" "Watch out!" cynder called as a stream of fire missed spyro by four feet. Everyone went into defence, Flame in front of Ember and Spyro in front of Cynder. They looked around to see nothing and then some of the lights went out and the room was lit dimaly. "Who are you!?" spyro called out. Then he heard giggling and without a warning he blew fire to the dark corner where he heard it. Spyro jr and Ugnite combine their secretive power and combined it to counter their dads strong fire. They held it until Spyro withdrew his and looked to where they were. Everything was quiet then a flash of light blinded everyone and Dizzy knocked Spyro off his feet then went back into a diffrent dark corner. "SPYRO!" cynder called out helping him up. "Who is this, and what is it?" ember said looking around for what hit spyro. Spyro got irritated and took off into the air followed by Cyril and Terrador but Hunter stopped the two guardians. "What is it Hunter?" terrador asked. Hunter only smiled and looked to Spyro. Terrador was curious then he knew what hit Spyro. Spyro was in air in the middle of the room looking around for his enemy. There was a flash of light again and Spyro jr dove down when everyone coverd their eyes and made a earth wall covering the rest of the group about four feet high then he went back into hiding. Spyro uncoverd his eyes and saw the wall that coverd the rest. He looked back and a in a blink of an eye he saw a black dragon with yellow markings slap him to the floor. Spyro was dumbstuck as he knew that Dizzy had hit him. He got up and jumped away in time as Ignite and Spyro jr let loose of fire, then Spyro jr dove at him and struck him with the tail sending him skidding across the floor. "What are you doing?!" "We heard your conversation in the great hall about why you wouldnt let us use our powers yet." ignite said. "So we are showing you what our powers are and to show how strong we have gotten. We trainned in secret. But now, you will witness our true power!" the three said together and Spyro charged his dad. Spyro was still proccessing what he had just heard and the others were wide eyed. Spyro jumped out of the way but his son saw it and flung himself in the air and rammed him in the gut. Spyro jr was still small but even made his dad gasped for air. Spyro got controll again and faced his three children in fronte of him.

"So, you want to learn and show me what you can do, then give it your all." spyro said before he flung himself to dizzy knocking her out of the air but still being gentle. Everyone watched as Cynders children faught against their father with all their strenght and power. Cynder was almost in tears as her husband and her children fought. She didnt know that her children had so much power in them like this, let alone knew how to use their breaths. She couldnt believe what she was seeing as the three worked together to fight their father. Dizzy zipped straight for her dad and he saw this coming, he breathed electricity but she moved out of the way and was about to ram him when she disappeard and then kicked him to the ground from behind. Spyro jr then chot multiple ice shards at spyro and he side stepped but right into two of them and he was frozen to the ground. Ignite then doved at him and knocked him back aginst the wall, followed by Spyro jr and Dizzy as they used their speed and punched their dad in the gut. Spyro grabed his stomach and fell to his knees from the blow and thought, "Am I really getting that badly hurt? From my kids? How is it possible that I am lossing aside from me not going to my fullest?" Spyro looked up and saw Spyro jr and Dizzy shoot electricity bolts at him and he counterd with his own. The blast made a blinding light and then their was an exlposion. Cynder screamed as she was her children smash into the wall as well as Spyro. She went to go after them but Terrador stopped her then looked over to her children and they were glowing in a green arua. She reconized that color and looked over to Ember who was wide eyed. "Hey, thats my power. Thats my healing power." ember said. Everyone watched as the cuts and brusies disappeard faster then Ember could heal. Spyro saw this and was frozen in place again by his son then all three of them took air. Spyro shot a earth bullet at the ice and then a couple at his kids which they dodged. Spyro then jumped to the air and grunted in pain as his paws and left hind leg was all cut up and bleeding.

"Your not that bad, you guys are better than expected." spyro said still breathing heavily from the punch to the gut. The three looked at each other then Spyro jr and Dizzy let go a bright light and blinded Spyro again. When he looked back, they wee gone and he looked all around and nothing. Then a Twister came in and started to cut up Spyro head to tail then sent him to the the floor. "AAAGGGHHH!" he yelled in pain. Wide eyed at what they saw. A fire, electric and purple dragon blew wind at Spyro. "How did they do it!?" cyril said. "I did." wirlwind said as hey walked up behind them witnessing the fight. "What?!" cynder asked. "I taught them how to use the wind element. They came to me when I came over to watch them when you guys left and they asked if I could help with their elementray powers. I helped them but was also to keep a secret. I aslo told them about what happend with me when I tried using diffrent elements and how they back fired. I told them how to use wind and what to do to controll it and after a few trys, they got it." Everyone was silent to what they heard but turned their attention back to the fight when Spyro jumped up and gave it his all at a maxim power of fire. It missed Spyro jr by centimeters and burnt his sides still from the heat. Spyro roard and charged his kids and they charged as well. All four of them then were glowing in their element. Spyro and his son glowing in silver, Ignite in fire, and Dizzy in electricity. Dizzy and Ignite saw their brother and backed out and brought up the rear. Spyro and his son son clased at each other with full blows of claws and teeth, but luckly for his son, he was also still glowing in a green arua. The two backed up to each side of the room with Ignite and Dizzy next to him. Spyro thought, "I am giving it my all and im still losing! How is this possible! And what is with that twister and the green arua, no it cant be!" He looked up at his son with such anger and charged. Spyro jr charged too and they clashed once more but then an explosion and light filled the room and the started to roof collapsed. "Everyone outside now!" terrador yelled. Everyone ran down the hall to the entarance of the temple and took to the air. They saw that the dojo was completly destroyed and saw the four fighting in the distance. They flew over to them but not too close.

"Whats wrong dad? Getting too old?" dizzy thaunted.

"Yeah, your getting a little old." ignite said while glowing in a green arua.

"You! GGRRRR! YOU BEHAVE YOUSELFS!" spyro yelled out.

"Make us." spyro jr said before shooting up further into the air followed by ignite and dizzy. Spyro got very angry and shot up after them, and thats just what they wanted. They then turned around with their wind and all three shot down at Spyro who charged upwards and slamed into him and kept a hold of him then let go of their breaths that send Spyro flying to the ground creating a big crator. "Hey, Spyro jr, you think we beat him?" ignite said catching her breath. "I dont know. But we have to make sure we win to show him our inner power." spyro jr said. Ignite and Dizzy nodded. "RRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!" spyro screamed as he shot through the dust cloud and flew in front of his kids. "No, you got to stop him now!" cynder cried. Spyro was glowing in confexiaty. Then his kids started to glowing in their elemenary powers then joined hands and all three glowed in silver. "Get down!" terrador yelled again and they all doved to the ground and hid in cover with Cynder still watching in horror as her husband and her children are about to end it. Spyro charged a beam of convexiaty, and Spyro jr and the others took the chance to charge him still holding on to each other. Spyro then fired at his them completly forgeting that he could kill them but when the convexiaty struck the trio, they roard and sweeped it off to the side and fired their breath attacks at Spyro but it wasnt normal it was almost purple and pink mixed. They shot Spyro and it send him flying right at where everyone was at and crashed through the protective wall Terrador and Cyril put up. "SPYRO!" cynder cried out. The trio landed and their power fadded away and they went back to their color. Then they pushed trough everyone to their dads side. He was bleeding all over, gashes, some bones sticking out of his skin and was unconscious. They saw what they have done and everyone backed away from them, evean Terrador and cyril. The small children of Spyro had just beaten them in a unimaginable way. Its like Spyro times three into one whole.

"Aunt Ember." the three said in unision. Ember jumped and Flame took a defencive stance in front of her.

"Stay away from her!" flame growled.

"Aunt ember, we need your help healing dad. We cant do it alone, please." spyro jr started tearing up. Ember nodded and stepped aside Flame and walked over to Spyros side and started to heal him with the children all at once. Everyone took another step back and waited for the outcome but hoped that it wasnt the oppisite. Minutes have past and Spyros wounds began to heal, bones going back in place and Spyro started groaning. "Sp-Spyro..." cynder said coming to his side.

"H-Hey Cyn, how you doing?" spyro said weakly. Cynder just burst into tears hugging Spyro being careful not to hurt him. "And kids." The trio turned to their dad, "Yes?" "You have made me the proudest dragon in the whole world. Ignite, Dizzy, and Spyro jr, I love you guys so much." The three started to burst into tears and went to hug their dad as well. Everyone smiled at the family moment and just saw how strong the children have become, and it hasnt been a year since they hatched yet. No one knew the ansewer on how they became so strong but just enjoyed the moment now.


	27. Chapter 27: the new guardians

**-I wonder what all of you are thinking right now after you read the last one? Speechless, jaw dropping, amazing, or just mad on how I put it up? Well what ever you think, review or P.M me. This Chapter there are new characters. I dont own Tremor, or Candice, but altering them. This** is** the last one, sorry to ruin your hopes of a good book and dont worry, there will be more books to come. Many more, I love Spyro, you love reading about the best hero of the world. Well thats all i have to say and, ENJOY!**

It has been a day since Spyro and his family returned to the temple in Warfang city and its now only a couple months away from Embers birth of her children, and she hopes it isnt an early birth like Cynder. All of yesterday, Spyro jr and his sisters Dizzy and Ignite were either playing or just making it hard for their uncle Sparxs. But it was morning in Warfang and the sun shined threough the balcony in Spyros room and the kids were already gone. Cynder was the first to wake up and noticed that Spyro was stirring in his sleep and mumbling something. She tried to wake him up but it didnt do anything, so she blew wind at him and still nothing until he suddenly shot up.

"CYNDER! Where am I and where are the kids?" spyro said breathing heavily. Spyro has been breathing like this for sometime durning the night up until now.

"Well I sent them to eat then to Terrador to help train them. Sorry that I didnt get your ok, but they need to start now, not later. And besides, what wrong?" Spyro was silent for a moment and looked at Cynder. "It had to do something in my dream. But it seemed to real, I cant see if it was a vision or not."

"Tell me what it was about." cynder asked.

"Its about our Spyro jr, Ignite and Dizzy. I fought against them and they beat me." Cynder was wide eyed at what she heard and hoped that it wasnt a vision. "What else?"

"Before I fought them, Hunter called me and told me to that the kids needed help and i followed. We were in the dojo and we I was attacked by the three, who fought as if they were me after we were frozen for thee years. They managed to hold their own when I fought back but I held back not to hurt them. But when I gave a little more push, they started healing themselfs with a green arua like embers." Cynder held her mouth open and began to worry that it might be a vision. "They also learned how to wield wind. They got me pretty good and then the fight escalated. I dont know how I was being beaten by them but I resorted to convexiaty, and I blasted them but they sweped it off to the side like it was nothing. Then they held hands and started to glow silver, then they rammed me into the ground nearly killing me."

"B-But how? I mean, well yeah it could be a dream but, what if its not?"

"I dont know, but through it all I was absolutly amazed by it. Ive been telling them to wait until they got older to learn their powers because I was afraid they get hurt, I found mine out at ten years old."

"Well you didnt know about it until then, and you should be glad that they could learn it now."

"I am now. That dream or vision helped me realize it. Thank you for sending them to train."

"Your welcome Spyro." Cynder brings Spyro into a deep kiss then gives him a playful look. "Soon my love, soon. Now lets go get something to eat." Spyro nods and follows Cynder to the mess hall. Spyro thought about what Cynder said and just blushed and sighed, now she wont be in heat anymore. They reached the mess hall to see Ember, Flame, Whirlwind and Gina. They go to get their food and sit down.

"Good morning sweetie. How was your sleep." gina asked.

"Mom." He hide his face away from the others as they laughed. "It was good."

"Ok, I heard that you sent the children to train. That is good, they should start learning." Spyro nods and continues eating. They finish their breakfest and Spyro leaves with his mother to talk and Cynder satys behind with the rest.

"Hey Wirlwind, have you been teaching our kids to use their elementry powers?" cynder asked. Wirlwind jumped in surprise when she asked him that. "What, I havent been teaching them. Where did you think of that?" wirlwind said in defence.

"Because Spyro had a dream or a vision that something happend between him and the kids. So Wirlwind, are you training them?" Wirlwind felt that he was at the esge of the cliff now that Spyro could have had a vision. "Yes. I am training them, but I made a promise that I wouldnt say anything."

"Its ok Wirlwind, thats good you are. Spyro never wanted them to learn until they got older but this dream helped him realized how strong our kids could be. So thank you."

"Your welcome Cynder."

"And another thing, have you been trying to teach them to use the wind ability?" Back in the dojo with Terrador and the the kids, Terrador then found out about their secret on how much they have learned from Whirlwind and they are trying to learn wind as well, along with how their speed is. Dizzy and Ignite shown off their simple breath and Spyro jr shown off his fire, ice and electrity breaths.

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way. Now we can get started with focusing on building your breath for a stronger attack." terraddor said.

"Yes master Terrador." the three said. Terrador put up the dummys again and the three got into their stances again and tried building their breath so it will be more stronger this time and as they were doing that, Spyro and his mom walked in. Spyro jr shot first with a fire blast that was turned into a small cyclone and destroyed a couple dummys in front of him. Dizzy shot second with a three streams of electricity and incinertated the one in front of her, and finaly Ignite shot a fire blast similers to Spyro jrs but just spliting apart before hit hit the target. Spyro watched on awe as he watched his children use their breaths and are doing great with them.

"Good job you three, that will be all for today. Next time is real training." terrador said. The three nodded and turned to leave but jumped at the sight of their father sitting there. "Dad, what are you doing here?" ignite asked.

"Just watching how great you three are. You really make me proud." spyro said walking towards them with a smile. The three met him in the middile of the room and held their heads down. "Were sorry for not saying anything about us learning. We didnt think it was fair that we had to wait until we learned our powers." spyro jr said. Spyro then hugged all of them. "No need to be sorry. Last night I had a dream that made me realize how strong you guys can be, and you actually beat me in it. Im just glad that you are doing this."

"Thank you dad." the three hugged.

"And another thing, has Wirlwind been teaching you the breath of wind?"

"Yes." the three said. Spyro only smiled at the thought of his dream or vision that theey will be great at the breath and hugged his kids then walked them out of the dojo. "How proud are you of the children son?" gina asked.

"Very proud to be their father." spyro replied. Gina smiled and kissed him on the head then continued on. Spyro was then heading to the courttyard when he saw Flame with Volteer and Cyril walking towards him. "Hey Flame, you want to come with me to the market?" spyro asked.

"Cant, I need to get some stuff done, and you really need to remember that im a fire guardian now. Im going to be busy." flame replied with a chuckle.

"Oh right, well Ill see you later." Flame nodded and walked off. Spyro left the temple and headed off to the market to get some supplies and food. He already then got his it and then he noticed he was being followed. Spyro just walked a random direction away from the temple further into the city and stopped at the edge of an ally way. He took the bags off him and sat down waiting for someone. He noticed the dragon following him again, he had green scales darkend yellow horns and underbelly, with light green wing span. he almost looked like a smaller Terrador but a little less muscle. Spyro grabbed his bags again and took off to the top of the building and set the bags down again and looked around for this one dragon that was following him. He heard flaping behind him and turned to see this green dragon behind him. "Why are you following me and who are you?" spyro demanded. The green dragon stepped forward. "My name is Tremor. And the reason I was following you is that I have never seen what you looked like yet, didnt even go to your wedding that you had with Cynder." Spyro loward his guard.

"Sorry about that, try being careful around me. People who follow me usally get hurt." spyro replied.

"Yeah boulder head!" a ice dragoness came and landed next to tremor. "You could have gotten hurt."

"Well sorry, and if he did attack, I would have held him off." tremor said with a laugh. "Oh and by the way, this here beauty is Candice."

"Stop it Tremor." candice blushed.

"Well its good to meet you two. So are you two living in the city?" spyro asked.

"No, we came here to get some supplies. We live in Avalar, were life mates and we have kids right now. What about you Spyro?" tremor asked.

"Im married to Cynder as yoou know and I have kids as well, three of them. A fire and electric dragoness and a purple dragon, my son." Candice and Tremor looked at each other with wide eyes then back to Spyro who spoke, "Yeah I know, I had they same reaction."

"Well thats great Spyro, but can we come by and see who they are? Plus I reallylike to see Cynder." candice asked. Spyro nodded then grabbed his bags and took off towrads the temple with Tremor and Candice behind. They reached the temple, went inside and headed to the great hall. They entered and just saw Flame, Ember, CYnder and the kids.

"Hey Spyro. Who are these two?" flame asked.

"These two are Tremor and Candice. Tremor was following me and I was about to attack until he reveiled himself."

"Again, sorry." tremor apologized.

"Well Cynder you look more amazing then what ive heard of you." candice said.

"Thank you, you look really nice youself." Tremor leaned over to Spyro, "Hey, you want to leave before we get stuck in a girl talk?" Spyro laughed and shook his head and sat next to his kids. "Oh yeah, heres our children. Ok please introduce yourselfs." Spyros children got up and stood in front of the two.

"My name is Ignite."

"MY name is Dizzy."

"My name is Spyro jr." Tramopr and Candice just smiled and bowed their heads to them. "You really look alot like your father dont you." temor said. Spyro jr nodded and went to sit back down.

"And Ignite looks alot like you, and what are you names?" candice asked.

"My name is Flame and this is Ember. I am the fire guardian as you see and yes, I was very surprised when I first saw Ignite on how she just looked like me." flame said thinking back to when ember noticed it. He gulped at it and shook a little when he felt Embers claws go aginst his arm. The others saw this and looked away, especially Spyro and Cynder. After the silence, they started talking more and the children went along to play then Terrador came in.

"Aah good, you two made it."

"Good afternoon master Terrador." tremor and candice bowed.

"Wait master Terra-You mean are they going to be the new earth and ice guardians?" cynder asked.

"They are, we were talking about it earlier." flame said. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in awe then congratulated the two.

"But what about a electric guardian?" spyro asked.

"We are still looking for a contender Spyro. For now we will deal with them." flame said. Flame sounded alot diffrent now that hes the guardain, hes taken the job seriously. They went on about their conversation then they split up, Flame, Ember and Terrador stayed and Spyro and Cynder left to their room. They got on their bed and layed down. "I cant believe they found new guardians." cynder said.

"I know, but I wonder what the electric guardian is going to be like."

"Well I hope he or she dosent talk as much as Volteer." Spyro and Cynder laughed, then went into a deep kiss and both shuddrerd from it but was interrupted by Ignite. "Mom, Dad."

"Yes, what is it?" cynder asked.

"Nothing, just seeing where you were at." ignite left and shut the door behind her and The two heard her giggle and blushed slightly. Then went back into the kiss, and Spyro was twitching his tail during it but Cynder broke away, "Tontight, Ive arranged a babysiter so we can have some alone time." cynder said with a playful look. Spyro nodded and kissed Cynder again before both fell asleep. Hours have past and it was becomeing night fall. Spyro and Cynder got up and met with the babysiter in the front of the temple with the kids.

"Ill take good care of them, plus Sparxs should be thanking me for giving him a break."

"Yeah well, we will see you tomarrow kids." cynder kissed them on the heads and they said their good-byes and left to the city. Spyro and Cynder went back inside but were stopped a their door by Ember and Flame.

"You guys going to sleep?" they asked. Spyro and Cynder didnt answer but gave them a smile which the two knew about and bowed then left. Spyro and Cyder chuckled and went inside the room then got on the bed.

"Ok, before this is started, your not inyour own heat are you?" spyro asked. Cynder laughed and shook her head. "Good, cause I think three kids is enough." Cynder laughed again and rolled on top of him. "Well all we need is those three." Then cynder brought him in a deep loving kiss. Spyro kissed back then down to her neck, the feel made Cynder sudder with enjoyment and Spyro could smell Cynders sent and it was just addicting to him. Spyro got up again and she layed down. Spyros member was at full length and Cynder wanted this more, she didnt want to wait. Spyro then entererd Cynder and she moand in pleasure. "I lo-Love you Spyro." cynder moaned. Spyro started to thrust in more and and faster. "I Love you too Cynder." He thrust faster making Cynder moan louder and louder. "SP-SPYRO!" she screamed. They went on through the night until finaly falling fast asleep in each others arms. They had a perfect life together, kids and with friends that were going to have their own children. Everything was perfect for them and will be perfect always.

**This story is finaly done sadly. I kknow you guys wanted to see more but you will see more in other storys I promise you. Again as I said before, I DO NOT OWN TREMOR OR CANDICE! I may have alternated it some but I still do not own them. Another thing, please share, P.M me or review, I will answer any commants you guy have as best I can. I want to give thanks to a fan of my story and some thanks to the people who made our purple dragon of the releams, Oh and what I mean by end of story, I really mean the end of BOOK I. BOOK II will come out soon, just you wait. its going to be fantstic. Ok peace.**


End file.
